My Sweet life as a Master Spy
by StarTime101
Summary: What is Zhalia's whole story? what is she doing by the Organisation? What's up with her family? what are her thoughts? how did she grow up? Zhalia's story is this one. everything.
1. Losing them

My sweet life as a master Spy, Chapter 1. The beginning.

Xxx 21 November, 1988 xxX

It was five minutes before midnight, a woman with raven Black hair, brown eyes and a pale skin is lying on a bed.

Next to her was her husband, a man with night bleu/black hair, light blue/grouse eyes and a caramel skin.

She was screaming, a painful look in her eyes makes him feel helpless.

His sister, she was helping her to get the baby.

It was a full moon night. Clouds before the full moon. It's a cold and windy 21 November evening.

When he sees that his sister takes cloths and his wife stops with groan, he smiles.

'is it okay? He looks at his sister who looks up.

'yes, but she doesn't cry, but her aura is good, she's a strong one, but she's born to soon, you know she had to be born at 12 December.

'I know, but is it… wait she? Zac looks to his sister.

'yes, you have a daughter' Zarah smiles to her brother and give them their baby daughter.

'oh, she's so cute' Zelina, his wife, smiles.

'she has your eyes' he looks to his wife.

'she's a little angel, what time is it? Zelina looks at Zarah.

'strange… she's really a little angel, it's 12 o'clock' Zarah looks at the baby.

'she's a miracle' Zac give his wife a kiss.

'Zarah, will you go and wake up Zorah, Zoey and Zane? Zelina smiles.

'sure, wait… what's her name? Zarah looks at the parents.

'Zhalia… Zhalia Moon' Zac grins.

'Haven't we enough Z's in this family?' Zarah grins bright and leave the room.

_Here I'm born, I was born by a happy family, not rich, but happy. my father was traveling a lot, but when he was home he gave me always a photo from the place where he was. My two oldest sisters, the twins Zoey and Zorah wanted always the dolls. My brother wanted just like me to see what he had seen. My aunt was the sweetest woman on earth, my mother was very busy as house keeper by a rich family or something, I didn't know better than this life, it wasn't a rich one, we hadn't enough money for new clothes sometimes, but what my sisters didn't fit, I did. This happiness stopped when I become seven, my father was home, everyone was, the dog was always by my side, Zilver was her name, my brother and Zilver were my best friends. But I lost everyone that night, of my seventh birthday._

Zhalia laughs while everybody is singing for her, her 2 year older brother, her 4 year older sisters, her parents, and her aunt, even Zilver barks.

'Zhalia! I have a present! Zane gives her a packet.

Zhalia rips the paper of the packet and looks at the little medallion in it.

Zhalia smiles bright, her brother hangs it on her neck.

It's a silver moon with her name on it. If she opens it, a soft melody comes out, a photo with the whole family is in the other side of the medallion.

'it's mum's song' she grins.

'yes it is' Zane laughs.

_I was the happiest child on the world when I heard the melody. My brother was sometimes a horrible creature full of devilment, he ones filled my shoes with cream. However, my sisters were the ones that only play with their dolls. I didn't care for such things, you know, I always feel happy when it's full moon, I feel strength, especially around midnight, it's not the only thing that I like, my favorite animal is a black wolf. I hadn't really much friends, not that I searched them, I was a lone wolf, I still am._

Zhalia looks out of the window, she's sitting in the windowsill.

Zac comes in.

'Zhalia, you had sleep by now' he looks at his daughter.

'I can't, the moon is so beautiful' she smiles.

'but it's already past midnight' he go's sitting on her bed.

'so? I'm not tired daddy' Zhalia stands up.

'Zhalia, come here' Zac go's sitting next to her on the bed.

'Yes? She smiles with a big smile.

'this is something that you must have, I know I'm not a lot at home, but when you have this, there's always someone to keep you save, to help you, you're never alone' Zac gives her an amulet.

'his name is, Kilthane' Zac look at his daughter.

'thanks daddy, but it's just a neckless' she looks at her dad.

'no, it's an amulet, if you're in trouble, if weird people will take you with them, you just call his name with your heart and he will be there to save you, Zhalia, you're a good girl, know that you don't believe in fairy tales, but this is magic, you're magic, this whole world is full of magic, and you must always fight for you and not for someone else, Zhalia, I want you, to listen, always to your heart, even if you must do very bad things to do the right for you, listen to your heart Zhalia, forever and always' he looks in her eyes.

'Daddy, will you always be with me? Forever? She hugs her dad.

'sweaty… over a few years, maybe more, I will be gone, and your mother to, and your aunt, even Zilver' he looks at her.

'but not now right? I want you to be with me for a hundred years! You're not going quick, are you? She looks at him.

'no I won't' he smiles.

'promise?

'I promise on my heart, and your future that I won't go quick, not without saying goodbye' he tickles her.

Zhalia begin to laugh, daddy stop! That tickles!

_But he didn't keep his promise, a few minutes later, there was someone at the door._

'I go, Zhalia stay in your bed, and try to sleep, I'm right back' Zac walks out of the room and opens the door. Zhalia follows him, she go's sitting on the top step.

'can I help you? Zac opens the door.

'yes, I think so' a mean voice says.

'Zelina! Yelled her father.

A strange man pushes her father on the ground, the door closed.

Her aunt and her mother run into the hall.

Men in strange bramblings come on, the windows explode. Strange dark energy flies through the air.

It let marks on the walls, things break.

Zhalia looks at her family, her aunt is bleeding, her father's trying to protect her mother who's trying to call someone. Zilver is barking and biting.

When she sees how a man breaks the neck of barker and her aunt flies through the window she screams.

A woman looks at her.

'Zhalia run! Her father yelled at her.

Zhalia does what he tells her and run to the end of the hall, she turns the lock and go's sitting in the bath.

Footsteps, doors that open, screaming from her sisters.

Zhalia starts to cry, without any noise.

She sees hos the door begins to move.

The woman opens the door, she looks around and opens quickly the shower curtain.

There's no one, Zhalia run through the hall and look at her sisters lying on the ground, blood on them, their body's cold and empty.

'Zhalia! Zane takes her hand and closes the door of his room behind them.

'Zoey and Zorah' Zhalia starts crying.

'Come on, through the window' he opens it and takes her out, they jump on the shed, just like they do more times, via the three they come on the ground.

They see that there aunt is lying in the yard, death, with blood all over her.

'Auntie Zarah' Zhalia cry's.

'We must escape! Zane takes her to the basement (just like America, you must be outside to go to the basement).

When he locked the basement doors they hold each other, Zhalia cry's a bit, Zane's skirt just like his little sister.

When they don't hear anything upside they don't dare to go to the house.

after a few minutes later, someone opened the doors.

Zhalia screams and Zane stands up.

'Don't be afraid! We're here to help you' a man walks in and stands for them.

Zhalia runs to him, crying while Zane looks at Eathon Lambert, the partner of his dad.

'Eathon… Zilver… and Zorah and Zoey… and aunt Zarah…' Zhalia cry's.

Zane looks in his eyes.

'I'm sorry for you two, but your parents…' he look in Zane's eyes.

Tears felt down his cheek, Zhalia begins to cry harder. They know, that they were gone, gone forever.

TBC

**That was the first Chapter! Okay I'm back with two new story's while I had another two to make off but I can't make an end to the Dutch one and I let Pirates for what it is (bad grin) NOT LIKE I DON'T FINISH IT! But I let you wait a while XD R&R**


	2. Losing the last thing I have

Chapter 2

_Zane and I get into the orphanage. We saw how children came and go. But no one wanted us, and I don't know why or what we did wrong. I don't know why it happened to me and my brother. But after a year, a woman came in and wanted to adopt us._

'I want those two' a blonde haired woman points at us.

'well, that's good, we have them here for about three months' Dawn the owner of the orphanage said.

When they sat in the back of the car, the woman was still, they didn't want to speak, only the radio was on a news channel. Zhalia couldn't think of, that this woman, was her new mum, the woman said that the must call her mother, and their back names were from now of Koopman (Dutch name, cause they're Dutch).

Marie Koopman was a horrible mother, not only mother, but a horrible woman.

They live in a great house, she had a man who was always drunk. She was always working. And when she got back home, everything must be clean and dinner must be ready.

Zhalia and Zane learned to cook, Zhalia remembered everything that she learned from her mother and aunt. Making cookies, Apple/ chocolate pie, and when you're seven and you don't go to school, there's nothing else to do than read cook books or some magazines.

Zane had to do the yard, and cleaning things Zhalia couldn't because of her age.

Zhalia had to do the laundry, cooking and bedrooms every day.

They had no life, when something wasn't dune or there was nothing on TV, they get abused by their new "mum".

Zhalia wakes up one morning, her eyes can't go open, but it was 6 p.m. and someone has to make breakfast ready, for a seven year old girl, was this something she normally shouldn't do. But the evening that she was sick and couldn't do anything, Zane had to do everything on his own, and he had break one glass, one glass was enough to make her feel healthy again, when she was still very ill.

When it was summer and warm, that horrible man slapped her for nothing. Zane saw that Zhalia was ready to die, she was always tired, pale and full fear.

Zane wasn't pretty living as well.

_And that was totally true, we were tired, we work over. Every evening was I crying in my bed, calling my parents, hoping that this was a nightmare and I wake up in my own bed with my parents downstairs and my sisters in the other room on the other side of the hall, Zane's room on the end of the hall and that there was barking from Zilver. But I never woke up that way, I woke up tired, there was nothing left from me, I was seven and a half and I knew what the word Rape means. And I know a few words that children of my age didn't have to know, I knew far too much for my age, I was with seven years, almost an adult. But my body didn't want to be an adult, so it was so tired that it was ready to die._

so one evening they slip out of the window and ran away.

The house was in a forest, they run till they can't go anymore.

But when they come by a leg or a pool.

They saw that night a sort of ghost, a skillet.

It walks to them, it has a sword and purple glowing eyes.

Zhalia screams and looks to Zane.

'Zhalia run! He yelled at her.

'b-b-but Zane…' she whispers.

'run! And don't look back! I'll follow you! Just run to the city! He yelled.

Zhalia nods and begins to run, she heard strange things, blades to blades and then she was to far to hear anything.

She sees light and falls on the ground, the city was right for her, she looks back with a smile but doesn't see Zane.

Zhalia screams, yelled, called his name, but she doesn't get an answer.

She cry's she search for food, but it's deep in the night and no one will hear her call.

The call for her brother, the only family she had left was gone. And she was alone, for the first time in her life.

_Everyone had left me, everyone I loved was death, murdered, killed by monsters. I didn't thought of the amulet dad gave me. I knew that I would die quick, cause everyone was death. I lost my parents, my aunt, my sisters, my dog and my brother, I lost myself in this great world, a seven year old that wanted to be loved, that didn't have friends, that didn't have a future. Only hunger and pain. Now she was left, and ready to die. An seven year old in the big bad world, my time has come, well I thought so._

TBC

**Well that was the second chap. Next chap am I going to tell about her street life and maybe Klaus in the end. Just keep reading!**

**Oh and, some of you want to know why I let you wait for the next chap of Pirates, it's because I will finish first another story before I'll update a new chap of Pirates and because I'm thinking of the way hów they save Zhalia from Eris. Oh and the ghost titan of this story is "Lich".**


	3. Street

Chapter 3

The night was cold and kill, the streets weren't as likely as some people should think.

Zhalia walked over the streets, that night, she had been sleeping under a bridge. She walked through the street, the street with a lot of fragrances, she passed a lunch room, a bakery, the butcher, a hot-dog bar. Her stomach was roaring.

Every time she was close to some food, she thought she was going to die.

Two days later…

Zhalia was walking through the park, she was hungry, thirsty and weak. She looked at a man who was eating his lunch on the park bench. Slowly she walked to him, hiding behind the tree, she looked to the sandwich and the chocolate pie in his lunchbox, her heart begins to beat, shall she steal it? Can she do that? And will he get mad if she does? She walked slowly to him, behind the bench she looks at the bread and pie.

'here, you're hungry right? The man looks to her, Zhalia startled, she was frozen in shock, her eyes filled with tears and the man gives her a part of his bread.

'here you are' he smiles to her and nods to the place next to him.

Zhalia go's sitting slowly and sniffs the bread, maybe it was poisoned and was this some of the people that killed her family. But her stomach won from her brain and she began to eat.

_That man was giving me his lunch, he must knew how I was feeling, hungry, alone. He gave me even his chocolate pie._

_The next two years I learned how to steal food, or find it, how to take care of yourself, especially in the Winters, winter… that was something that was most hated by street kids._

Zhalia looks to a kid that lays down her scarf, Zhalia walks to it and steals it, she runs away with a crying girl left behind, while she's hiding in the alley, she looks at the snow, her breath's making little clouds, and she's shivering. She looks at her hiding place, it was not much, she maked it so she wouldn't get wet or under the snow while she was sleeping, from wooden planks, cardboard, plastic and other things, she maked a box, it was big enough to sleep in if she curled up, but it wasn't really warm, mostly… it was just cold, but now she had something to sleep in, and she had something for only herself, something that she can call "house", something… that remind her to her "Home".

Zhalia takes some cloths, she throws it into the box and shivers while she's lying in it, her clothes were getting to tight, but she wasn't growing hard, cause she hadn't anything to eat, sometimes she didn't eat a week (a human can live without eating and feeding 14 days and without eating even 60 days (well if you're healthy) and it's true! (I haven't test it myself, but it's around that number…)).

With bleu lips and a pale skin she falls asleep, she wakes up cause there's a noise all around her, she opens her eyes and looks at smoke coming from the building next to her, she stands up, the heat was good and she wanted to hold it, but she couldn't, she runs out of the alley and looks at the store, there was fire, it was night, the flames got into the dark, cold sky.

Zhalia looks at the firework in the store, they sold that. When she thinks of it, the store's blowing in the part of the alley, here "house" was gone.

She looks to fire men that are running around, people begin to come out houses to look at the fire, they didn't care, they didn't care that she had lost her home for the second time, it wasn't her real home, just like all the others except the first, but it was better than with her foster mother. People did care about the store, they didn't care about some wise that had lost her "Home" and her family.

Zhalia ran away, to another part of Amsterdam. She didn't look back, why would she? Nobody would miss her, or even care.

This was the richer part of Amsterdam she could see, there were big houses and expensive looking cars. Snowmen in the yards, lights. She smiles a bit, she ones maked a snowmen, she just stung the root, but it was fun, with the whole family… a tear drop down her cheek. She never wanted to do that again, no more fun, not without her family.

When it was getting summer, and finally she had food, she hadn't eat in a while, it was even six days ago when she had her last food. Now she had an apple, it wasn't much, but enough to live.

She walks over a bridge, some children begin to stand around her.

'hey orphan, how did you get that food? Some boy asked her, not in a nice way, but on a harassing tone. She holds the apple between both her hands. There were three kids, a girl with red hair and pink clothes in her left, a boy in green and white clothes with dark blonde hair on her right and a brown haired boy with bleu clothes right standing before her.

'what are you gonna do wise? You own nothing' with that, he pulls her on the ground, Zhalia feels how her pants get wet, the apple falls before the girl her purple shoes and the girl picks it up.

'yah, you've nothing' the girl repeated.

Zhalia looks at the kids who're starting to laugh and the bleu clothed boy kicks her, that wasn't the first time she'd got kicked, but this was hard, she sniffs and look at the laughing children who're running away, with her food.

Xxx A day later xxX

Zhalia looks at a group. _That were the Knifes, they all got a knife, maybe that's why they call it so._

She walks to the leather of them, a boy with orange hair and a cap, there were five of them, all bigger than she, all older, but all they weren't as long here as she was.

'what are you doing here? A girl wearing a pink skirt and bleu booths smiles badly 'Duncan, we've a little one'.

'make me your leather and I'll show you how to steal food' Zhalia looks at them, she just wanted to be honored for once.

'who's going to take orders from a weakling like you? answer Duncan, the boy next to him wears a black jacket and had blonde hair, the girl behind him has brown hair in a ponytail and wears tight jeans and grey booth's, the girl… or boy next to her wears a light pink tracksuit, she wasn't clear what he/she was but it didn't look happy.

'do you wanna eat or not? She asks and looks at the laughing children.

'we don't need you to get food' Duncan answers and pushes her against a wall, she's fighting as hard as she can but all the times, she's pushed again, against the building, then she gives up, after twenty three times, she didn't want to fight anymore and begins to cry.

Xx that evening, she's still sitting there xxX

A man was walking to her, and looks at her.

'I like your ambition, but that's not enough' he holds his hands before her, Zhalia looks up 'to escape this streets you need a truly love for power, enough to do anything to get it' he looks at her, how she's taking his hand, and pulls her up on her feet.

'no one would follow me, I guess I'm just a nothing'.

'then come with me, to the Organization'.

_That was the biggest mistake I've ever choose, but this man… was wearing the word "Home" on his forehead, warmth, love, a home… a bed. He gave me a chance and I knew that it wouldn't be easy, but had to try it. He was the only one, who ever gave me a chance._

_TBC_

**It wasn't as long as always but I'm getting tired, sorry for updating so long and sorry if this isn't what you had imagined, I hope it wasn't boring or something… if it was, break down XD**


	4. In the organization

Chapter 4

_When we get in Vienna and we enter the store, I saw a lot of books, but with… scary titles. Good that I wasn't a very scared person. I knew that there was more then only books. We walked to a bookcase and I saw the fairytale Hansel and Gretel. __Maybe there was something good in this store._

Zhalia looks at the door that's going open. There was an elevator, and she knew, that this was the beginning of a very long time.

Xxx 2 Years later xxX

I was walking down the hall, in the last two years I was growing good, every morning, afternoon and evening food, a bed, I was learning hard, and I was become like my mother. I was 13 years now and still I miss my family. The people here see me like a kid and Klaus' daughter, but nothing more, nobody would listen to an orphan. Klaus was maybe a bit weird but he was the only one who had ever given me a chance. Now I was friends with Becky, the blonde haired girl who was always clumsy.

I walked to the bathroom, when I looked at my underwear I was almost ready to scream. I ran to the room where Becky was sitting in her bed in pink pajamas pants.

'Becky! I'm bleeding! I close the door.

'Where? Do you have pain? You look fine to me' she looks to me.

'I was sitting at the toilet and in my underwear was blood' my eyes are going wide open as Becky starts laughing, was she ridiculing me?

'Gee Zhaal, has Klaus never told you what "The Period" is? Becky grins.

Ahem no, Klaus didn't tell me something about growing up, you know that I thought that I was going to get thick when my boobs started to grow? And I thought I was going to change into a man when I get first hair everywhere. Klaus was a little… detached when I was beginning about my future and chances… when I was growing into a woman, I mean I see woman on television, and I see some woman when I'm going to work with other agents, but here in Vienna… Becky and I were the only two girls between eight men, and that wasn't bad or something, but when you grow it it's handy to have a little… information.

'What's that? A illness? I go sitting on Becky's bed.

'Nono! I only thought you knew it all, see if you lose blood it means that you can become pregnant, you're a woman now! Becky smiles.

'But… It's no Illness? And it not happens again? I look at my friend, confused.

'Are you kidding me? I thought Klaus had told you this, if a girl loses blood, you're just "Indisposed" that means that you're growing up to a waman! I mean Woman! Come on I tell you everything, my sister had told me everything' Becky walks to the white board on the wall.

Xxx 1 Year later xxX

Becky is my best friend, my BFF.

After a mission in London we were shopping till we dropped.

Now, back in Vienna I was tuning 15, I knew that they wouldn't give me a party, and maybe they even forgot.

But when I came into my room there was standing a chocolate pie on my bed and balloons were all in the chamber.

'Becky! I smiled and hugged her.

'Happy birthday, Zhaal! You're almost ready to get your driver license! You can already drive a motorcycle unlike me but now you can over a year riding a car! And we can ride to the shopping center! Becky smiles to me.

Then somebody knocks on the door.

'Zhalia? Klaus opens the door.

'Yes? I turn around, he comes in with a Teknonomicon.

'Wow! Thanks! I hug him and take the thing.

'Cool! Becky grins to me and takes the pie.

'Do you want a piece, sir? She looks at him.

'No thanks Becky. Zhalia… now you're 15 you're ready for the real missions and stuff, you're a good seeker, so you're stopping with Europe missions and you're going with me to Prague, there you're going to learn to be a Spy, we're leaving tomorrow morning' Klaus nods.

'But… is Becky coming with me? I looks at him, knowing that maybe we were going to Prague together.

'No only you, Becky's send to England.

'Why? I look at him, confused.

'Cause you're a better agent' he answers cold.

'But she's my Best friend! We do everything together! You can't just split us up! That was the moment when tears roll in my eyes.

'Zhalia! I don't want you to yell at me like that! You listen to me! I want your suitcase tomorrow morning, and you're ready to! If you're not it's going to be a long walk to Prague! He looks at me.

When he was gone tears roll down my cheek.

'Zhalia…' begins Becky with a sad voice 'Do you want pie? She was trying to give me a good birthday, but pie wasn't going to help, tomorrow I would never see my fried again, my BFF. Nothing's going to make that change. This was the one last most horrible day of my life.

Xxx 1 year later xxX

I'm hanging in Enriqe Zeroni's arms, my red dress with silver latches was hanging around my body, my hair was in a graceful bun and my high red heels weren't painful anymore. (after I walked on heels when I get in Prague)

The music starts and we begin to Dance the Salsa, while we're dancing a lot of people look at us.

This was the Organizations members day, everybody was there, the Professor was sitting in his chair while two other dancers where trying to defied us in a dance contest.

Just about when I lift my leg his hands are flattering my tight, my breath stops a little moment but I quick make the last move so he can't flatter anywhere else.

While we're winning the second place I look at the man, he smiles to me and I smile back, he is a real cutie. I mean, he has those dark brown eyes, those black hairs and a Latino skin. (he's Spanish)

When I walk to the ladies room I feel somebody's watching me, I look to a girl, my age, with light brown hairs in a bud and a black dress, she looks at me with her blue eyes and het red stiffed lips were a little open.

'Becky? I ask slowly.

'Zhalia! She screams and hugs me tight.

'Oh my god! You're chanced! Wow, you're a woman now' Becky smiles and looks at me.

'well you're chanced to, already have a boyfriend? I feel to grin.

'well not to brag but they're standing in a row' Becky smirks 'but over you, who's that cutie pie you were dancing with? Becky grins evil.

'well… nobody only my partner, well for now, I've used many partners, I met him on a mission and now we're kind of… together' I smile and walk into the ladies room.

'well, he's cute' Becky grins while she's checking her make-up.

'I've missed you so much' I wash my hands and l look at her, it was no joke, I never needed anyone in my life, except for Klaus cause he was my sort of father now, but I needed Becky all the time, it was hard when I was in Prague, I came there and I get a little room with another room mate who was totally un happy to have me in her room, then the training was started and only a woman was there to teach it to me. It was an ex- master spy from the CIA and when she was fired she was getting her revenge on the CIA with coming by the organization. She was good but very…. Unkind… just like the other people there, IU was trained in everything, etiquette, dancing, even singing, open safes, and all the other things. I was even able to rob a bank right now. I needed Becky in the hardest times there but she was in England.

'well I've missed you to' Becky hugs me and I smell her smell.

Xxx

When we get out of the ladies room it's silence, when we come in the big room I see agents, they're standing in the middle. It were institute agents, I hear glass break and I take Becky's hand, we're running through the halls seeking for an door.

We hear people scream and the sound of guns and powers.

We scream when a man stands in front of us, I kick the gun out of his hand and kick him again in his face, he falls on the ground and we run through the hall to a staircase.

While we're running over the roof we look at the cars and helicopters nearby.

'why are they doing this? Becky screams.

'Becky! Watch out! I look at men who're standing around us, coming from the helicopters in the sky. The light's are pointing on us, just like the red lights of the guns who're pointing on us.

'Becky think fast! I scream and jump in the air.

'Shadowspeed! Double spell! Touchram! Darksleep! The men who're falling on the ground are looking at me, just like the others.

'Touchram! Boltflare! Becky screams.

'Darksheeld! I scream when the guns shoot bullets at me.

When the bullets are following me as I ran I look to Becky who looks at me and stops with running.

'what are you doing? I scream and walk to the rand of the building.

'I'm sorry Zhalia but… I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to hide, they get us anyway…' Becky looks at me.

'please don't do this…' I whisper, knowing she would die.

I hear a scream and a spell hits me against my head. The ground feels hard under my body, I breath slowly, my head hurts like hell.

I curse in my mind. I look at Becky who's standing there, doing nothing.

'Becky run! I scream and stand up.

She was looking at the man, the man who had hit my head.

I look at a boy next to him, looking at her, he was a little older then we, maybe he was 18 or 19, maybe even 20.

I look to his amber eyes and red-brown hair, he was a real cute, but the fact he's with the Foundation makes me hate him.

I stand up and run to Becky.

'Kilthane! I scream while bullets are shooting in my shoulder and thigh.

I look at the blood that's beginning to make me feel weaker.

'Becky come on! You're dying! I scream, but she doesn't answer.

In that moment I see fire everywhere. I scream hard enough to let Becky look to me.

The explosion had pushed me on the ground.

'Becky don't! please! I scream when she was slowly walking to them.

I cannot help the fact I was scared, scared to lose my BFF, and my only friend, my family.

I lay on the ground while the man is walking to Becky.

'Becky run…' I cry, tears drop down my cheek. The boy looks at me, a horrible feeling in his eyes, he was just watching the show.

I look at the man who's lifting his hand with the gun.

'NOOOO! I scream but it's too late, the bullets are making holes in Becky's body.

I run to her, looking at the body on the ground. I slam the man and feel how a fist makes my breath slip away, I fall on the ground next to Becky and look at her half open eyes.

'Becky stay with me! Look at me Becky! I look in her blue eyes, they're closing softly, she takes my hand.

'please Zhalia… let me go…' she looks at me.

'no! I won't! I never let you go! I don't want to…' I feel how tears drop down my cheek.

I see how feet are standing next to me, I don´t mind, Becky´s getting cold, her eyes close and I let go her hand.

'you killed her…' I whisper and look up, there're standing the young man, the man who shot Dante and another brown haired man, older.

'are you afraid for the death? The brown haired man ask me.

'No' I whisper angry, I wanted to kill them, all of them, my anger was taking over me, I feel how a bullet is making a wound in my stomach.

I fall on the ground, just like the gun, it's laying next to me, I grab it and look at the men who're walking backwards.

'are you afraid to death? I look at the man who shot Becky.

He looks at me, giving no answer.

'I'll take that as a "yes"' I shoot and the man falls on the ground, blood is slipping out of his head, between his eyebrows is a bullet wound.

I smile.

'I'll hope you go to hell' that's when the men are running away and I hear voices from Rassimov and Klaus, my vision is getting black and everything's getting cold around me.

TBC

**Well it's a bit else, like I said, I hope you'd enjoyed this chap. Oh and, for the information, it wasn't Dante who was standing there, you find out in the later chap's, the brown haired man was Metz, the man she killed was just a man. Well please review is you'd enjoyed.**


	5. Losing Friends

Chapter 5

A week later….

I look at the sea, the white sand shore, the hills with the green grass and white lilies, this was her favorite place.

I was here once, with her, we had fun and we laughed a lot.

_Flashback…._

'_Becky… you said once that… every girl and woman is a flower, but what if I'm not a flower? I'm not pretty or soft' the twelve year old Zhalia looks at Becky next to her._

'_of course you're a flower! Just like me, every girl is a flower, even you, but some flowers need a while to grow, just like this lily' Becky points at a white lily 'it's still in button, but when it's done, it's just as beautiful as the others, some people or flowers need time'._

'_Thanks Becky' Zhalia smiles._

'_hey! I'm your best friend! Becky begins to tickle her friend._

'_stop! Becky stop! I can't breathe! Laughs Zhalia and looks at her friend._

_When they lay next to each other they look at the blue sky, the clouds are slowly blowing away._

'_look! That's a elephant! Becky points into the sky._

'_yeah, and there's Gareon' Zhalia grins while she looks to the clouds._

'_hey Zhalia, Gareon and you are together since you met Klaus, isn't it? Becky looks at Zhalia._

'_yes, and I got Kilthane from my real father, my brother had one too, but…' Zhalia stops._

'_he's death, isn't he? How did your family…' Becky sight, she knew Zhalia didn't like to talk about her family or the rest of her past life, Becky knew she was once a streetwise, but she never asked or talked about that._

'_Becky…. How did your parents die? And your sister? Zhalia comes up._

'_my parents died in a car accident, my sister and I were adopted by someone of the Organization, when I was 11 I came to you, my sister was killed by the Institute, I miss her sometimes, but when I met you that day, I wasn't that sad anymore, I had a friend' Becky smiles._

_Zhalia sight and closes her eyes 'it was a horrible day, my parents were killed by some people before my eyes on my birthday, my dog, my aunt, and I heard my sisters scream, my brother and I hide in the basement. When somebody, a friend of my father, his partner, found us and brought is to a orphanage, our mother wasn't nice, we didn't go to school, so we ran away one night. Then in the forest there was a titan, he was attacking us and Zane told me to run, so I did, he told me he was right behind me, but when I came in the city…. He was gone, I waited a week, but he never came. After some time Klaus found me and I got here, that week I met you and I still miss them all, I was so happy back the…' Zhalia sniffs a bit._

'_I'm sorry' Becky stands up 'so, I think I can make a better flower crown then you' Becky grins, her brown hair waving in the wind._

'_oh I don't think so! Zhalia gets up._

'_wanna bet? Becky grins and begins to pick flowers._

_End Flashback…_

'I miss you Becky, you broke your promise….' I look at the jar with ash.

_Flashback…_

'_Becky, you promise you'll never leave me? Zhalia looks her._

'_promise, if you'll never leave me alone' Becky grins._

'_I won't. pinky swear? Zhalia holds up her pink._

'_I promise! Becky takes her pink too._

_End Flashback…._

'well, I guess this is it, I have to let you go now, Klaus wanted to put you in the treasure can, I want to let you go here, your special place' I feel how a tear rolls over my cheek, I don't like to cry anymore, I just don't want to, but I can't stop.

'I hope it's better up there, it's going to be different without you around. Though, you were living in another country for a year, still it's going to be else' I open the jar, knowing that the wind shall blow the ash away.

'well, this is the goodbye, I never thought it would be this hard, I'll always be your BFF, and I never forget you' I smile a bit and take the ash, I walk towards the highest place and throw it in the air, the wind takes it away to the sea, just like I thought it would.

Xxx 1 year later xxX

'Enrique… ' gasp I hoarsely, I get not enough air, it was raining outside, and it was wet inside, Enrique is my friend, and it was good, it felt great, something was missing and it was hard to hold up, but it was the best I had in years, I had many boyfriends before Becky died when I came in Prague.

But since, only Enrique could understand me, he was my new best friends, maybe he is a boy but I don't mind, he was the only one I talked to for like a year, except for Klaus, Rassimov and my teacher Miss Harwich.

I was harder now, I cut my hair of and throw away all my clothes, even the ones Becky gave me a while ago, I never liked dresses and skirts, only when it was necessary, Becky was the one who always liked to be beautiful and wear a crown, I didn't.

I lay on his chest, his dark brown eyes looking at my body. I smile 'I love you' I whisper.

'what? Enrique throws me of his chest and I fall on the ground.

'uh sorry that I love you' I take the blanket and look at him angry.

'sorry Zhalia but I thought this was because we're good friends, I don't like you that way Zhalia, I don't love you, and we can't be good friends if you love me' Enrique looks at me and stands up, he takes his clothes and looks at me.

'what? But we… but I thought you loved me after we did it here! Just five minutes ago! I looks at him, I'm angry and confused.

'what? That? That was just playing! I've done it with every girl here, I thought it would be the same with you! Please do you really think I would fall for… someone like you? You're a beauty but nothing more, you're good at your job, you aren't rich, you never cry so nobody can give you a shoulder, you never wear sexy clothes, and besides I like blonde women with bleu eyes' Enrique leaves the room and let me behind.

I don't wanna cry so I run into the bathroom and close the door, on the ground I begin to cry, I had never cried since I let Becky go, but this was the only time I wanted to, I loved him, and the pain in my heart was real, sometimes it felt like I was sleeping, but now I knew I was awake, the pain and the adrenalin were the only things that told me I was awake, but maybe… I didn't want to know it now, I hope it's all a dream and I would wake up in my bed.

Xxx

I look at the sea.

'you know Becky, I never knew that love could hurt this much, I never loved someone before, not this way, I'm chanced since you're gone, I don't like to show my feelings anymore, and since Enrique left me… I decided to never have a friend again, they can only hurt you, not that anyone would like to be my friend. Klaus and I are going back to Vienna, I'm going to do missions over the whole world, first I'm going to Asia and then to America, and at last Africa' I sight, I feel an arm around my shoulders 'I miss you so bad, why did you have to go? I look at the sea, the arm is gone, in some way I miss it, I knew it never was there but I miss it 'wish me luck Becky, I'm not going to be here for a while, except for… when I'm back in Europe' I smile, yes, maybe French is the better place, just like Becky said.

TBC

**I'm sorry if it's not what you'd expected, or maybe it's good, but please review, I do like to know if people like it.**


	6. Meet Addo

**I know I haven't written…. A long time for my update time (I must say I'm updating slower the last time :S) however, I know some of you want to kill me because I haven't wrote a chap for Pirates in a year…. :S…. but I've not many reviews for that story and especially the last chap. So if you want I update sooner that story, please review (just like this one and **_**What Happens in Vegas?**_**) please understand, I'm doing the best I can.**

Chapter 6

Xxx Three months after Zhalia went back to Vienna xxX

While I'm walking over the airport I'm seeking for a guide.

'do you need a guide? A man in a yellow car looks at me.

I nod 'and I need a place to stay for the night' I looks at him and he steps out of the car.

'Well I'll be your guide, Miss' he smiles and opens the door for me, he's not so old, maybe just 35.

I sight when I think of Becky.

'sorry for asking Miss, but…. What's wrong?

'nothing, it's a long story, but I… I lost my Best Friend a while ago and I still miss her so much' I sight if I think of Becky, when we were young and we did a mission…..

'oh, I'm sorry, I should not have asked that' he looks at a little smile on her face.

'no, I've lost many people I love and I care about, I was so young when my family died, it's just…. I'm not someone with a lot of friends and luck, people call me the Lone Wolf' I smile a bit, a nickname was a sign of membership, well if they don't bully you of course.

'maybe that isn't as bad as it seems, I mean…. If you don't have many friends, you don't have many to lost'.

'yeah, that's the reason I work alone, she was my partner' I sight a bit, that wasn't the only reason.

'Miss, where would you like to go tomorrow? He looks at me, seeking another thing to talk about, he must know my pain.

'I want to go to Debre Damo, oh and… forget that Miss thing, my name is Zhalia Moon' I smile if I think of the temple.

'okay… Zhalia, my name is Addo' he smiles a bit uncomfortable.

'well Addo, how long is it to your village? I go sit straight.

'a few minutes before we are there, I think we should go tomorrow morning, it's pretty dangerous in that area at night, if you're okay whit it'.

'yes, I think so, uhm… Addo… sorry for asking but do you know about…' I think again, if he didn't know about titans and seekers, then I'm risking a secrets, thought, I can delete it out of his mind with Simple Mind so it isn't such a risk at all.

'about seekers? Yes I do' he smiles a bit.

'good' I say surprised, how did this guy know about seekers? Was he one? And if he is, why isn't he wearing an amulet? Or maybe he knows another seeker, maybe for the institute! Maybe they're waiting for me, maybe he's bringing me to some sort of base and am I death before I start this mission! No! that can't be.

How would the Foundation know about my mission? I'm a spy seeker after all, I got my tickets with my own ID, so not my Organization passport, they couldn't know, except for the chance that there's a spy in the Organization, oh shut up Zhalia! That is just a thought top make you crazy!

Addo looks at me, it's his raised eyebrow that makes me blink again, I notice that my mouth is a bit open.

'everything okay? He smiles again, that sunny smile that is sp nice, he couldn't be a Foundation agent or a Organization agent, both never laugh that way, well, not I've seen so far.

'sorry, I just thought…' I sight.

'I'm mostly helping the foundation, but sometimes I do something for the organization if I need money' he smiles.

'yeah… well I thought… nothing, I thought of nothing, just the fact that I was walking into a trap from the Foundation, you know, they want to kill me' I shiver the thought only is making me thinking about the day that they shoot Becky.

After I asked her new teammates about her, I get to know that she was a good seeker, but she wasn't that… happy always, she almost never laughed or even smiled, she was really sad or angry most of the time and almost always mad on herself, she blamed herself for losing her family and me. And she was really hard for herself, one time she was so sad that she said to Emily that she wanted to die, that she didn't deserved to live, they had tried to bring her back to her senses, they didn't known about me, so they couldn't ask me to come to her.

Not that I had time to come, my life had chanced, my angry and strict teacher, and Klaus, the missions I had to do, I had a busy time, and my roommate Angela wasn't a real help, she was some kind of depressive and always unkind girl, thought, she helped me to block my emotions, now I never cry (except for the time Enrique broke up, while it never started, and Becky died).

That was the reason Becky gave up, she never wanted to run, only the little feelings she had when she saw me, her best friend for all those years, made her want to live a bit longer, but I wasn't enough to live for, maybe she thought that if she gave up they would catch her and let me go, but that wasn't my idea of escaping.

'Zhalia, we're in my village, are you okay? Addo gets me out of my thoughts.

'yeas I'm fine, just thinking about something else' I smile a bit and open the door, I walk to an old house, this village must be pretty old, and poor, there are some houses with no roof at all.

_TBC_

**It was a little shot, I think, but now you know why Becky gave up and why Zhalia is chanced so much, now you know how she met Addo, next chap I'm maybe writing something about the mission, maybe I'm not, and again… sorry for updating pirates not this time, but I'm seeking for a good Continue, and still I've to do so many SE's, I'm dying here, my teachers won't stop giving me something, and if I don't do harder my best, my parents are going to take my computer so I'm writing even less then now…. T_T please understand my pain XD. Oh, and if you want to help me to write more, maybe you can give me… I don't know… MAYBE A REVIEW? **

**Please! THX! Bye! Startime101!**


	7. Last Training

**Sorry for the long update but please, if you want to help me with writing, please review, that helps a writer always! Just look at the button under my new chap and click, there you can write a review! Smart people you all! XD**

Chapter 7

When I was back again Klaus stood in my way.

'Zhalia, you have to prepare' he looks at me.

'why? I was confused, for what preparing? Why was he acting so strange?

'cause you're moving to Rouen'.

'why? I look at him.

'because there's an old friend who wants to teach you new tricks, you're staying there for one year, so pack enough'.

I walk to my room and begin to pack, it wasn't like I had something to do here except for sleeping and eating, but in some way it's my home.

Xxx

When I finally stand before the building that "friend" had already opened the door. It was raining so I was wet through already.

The woman smiles and takes me in.

'it's a pleasure to meet you Zhalia, Klaus told me you're a good seeker and good spy, but there are some things I want to learn you, you see you've not got the power to kill other seekers with one spell or just make them with one spell out of their energy. But first, let's have some tea, and give you some wet clothes, you get a cold this way'.

She has long brown hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. Her skin is so white that it looks like she has never heard of the sun, her clothes were blue, well everything was blue except for the ground (what was dark brown) and an old brown sofa in the middle of the room before a fireplace. She seemed nice, but I've learned that some times that was just an illusion.

'so, here you are, you look uncomfortable, is something wrong? She looks at me, I was, maybe if I didn't look out she was going to attack me like my other teacher did.

'oh I get it, you think I'm attacking you when you look away, don't worry my dear, tomorrow will begin your training, right now we have some tea' she smiles and go's sitting.

'I'm sorry Mrs. I just… it's just so else here' I try to smile but it feels like my mouth didn't want to.

'oh dear… please sit down now, oh wait, you're clean and dry clothes, I'm going to get them, maybe you want first a warm bath or something to relax? She smiles nicely.

'yes please, I'm a little tired and stressed about my flight, I had to wait 4 hours and it was a long ride till I got a cap' it was the truth, but maybe she has something like a room for me? I grin.

'I get you something' she takes my suitcase and we walk upstairs.

Xxx 1 year later xxX

I look at her, jump in the air and scream the spell 'Soulgrip! I look at her but she's already gone, now I was learning dark magic, it had turned my hair darker than it already was just like my brown eyes who now seemed black if you didn't look deep in them, my skin was the same just like the rest of my body except for my lips those were not pink anymore, but strawberry red.

I look at the empty place 'shadowdrown! I turn around to see her standing behind me, the shadows take her hands and she grins.

'spelllever! The shadows disappear.

'bladestorm! The next spell pins her against the wall.

'darkopinion! Her eyes get black and I know I made her blind.

'spelllever! She screams again and my two spells were like I never used them.

'Doublespell! Shadowspeed! Darkfog! I jump behind her and grin 'souljinx! I look at the woman who's falling on the ground and I know I have won.

'healspot' I look at her wounds what healed, I learned every dark spell there is, she found out that my mother is some kind of a dark wizard, so I can use those spells, she had learned me all about it, then she learned me how to heal and more skills for the battle, I could kill her with one spell but I never used it before, that was because of the danger, and I only had to use it against my biggest enemy.

I look at the smile on her face 'you're good enough to go back, you're a great seeker and now I cannot learn you more' she smiles while I help her up.

I'm still mad at the Institute for killing Becky, maybe when I see that brown haired man again or russet haired boy I could kill them. Without any mercy.

Teresa was always good for me the whole year, she showed me the way in Rouen, she even gave me a birthday present and we even celebrated Christmas (what Klaus didn't do cause it was what he thought not important).

I hug her, she wasn't old, 37 exactly, I'm 18 now and had learned to handle cars, jets, motors and everything else people can use to travel around.

Now I had to be the best spy at my age.

Xxx 3 years later xxX

_I had killed many people, I had helped the Organization to get the money and grip on a lot of city. I helped it by killing many enemies, and the best part, I never failed and get a lot of money for doing it._

'Zhalia!

I hear him calling and land before him.

'I've got a special mission for you' he grins.

'and that is? I know this is going to be a good one, Klaus grins!

'you're going to get your revenge on the Huntik Foundation, with killing someone' he grins.

I grins back, finally my work as spy and murder is going to get interesting.

TBC

**Tundumdumdum…! Yes I let you all wait another chap! Hahahaha! (thunder sound and evil laugh).**

**Please like I said before… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Meet the Team

Chapter 8

I look walk through the alley, I just changed in my new outfit, a catsuit didn't really fir the Foundation, however, I'm already a member after using simplemind on the man who filled in all the papers and changed my background, It felt like I just started another life, a new one.

I throw the little walky-talky thingy on the ground and step on it so it's now destroyed, the last week I had done my best to learn perfectly English, Italian, Spanish, Irish and German, not that I couldn't speak them, but I had to learn them now really perfectly.

I walk through the doors and look at the people who're lying on the ground, above me it sounds like there's a fight, I grin and step into the elevator, when I get up I look at the doors, Klaus said, number 34. I take a deep breath and look at Gareon who appeared on my shoulder, I point my hand to the door and grin, finally I was going to take the Foundation down, beginning with the number one seeker, Dante Vale and his team.

'Touchram! The door and a b it of the wall explodes, I look at the surprised faces of a young boy, a young girl and three men, two of them are dressed like sooth's so I think the other one is Mr. Vale.

The two redcaps are standing there, ready to attack.

'Touchram! I look at the two redcaps who're flying through the air and the windows that explode, this is going to be fun.

Gareon shoots one of the redcaps while the sooth's are looking at me.

'you shouldn't turn your back! Dante runs to them and takes one down.

Then some kind of weird energy is coming from the titan with the blond boy, the redcap explodes and the dark blond haired girl lifts her hand.

'I'll stop you! But the russet haired man holds his hand to her up.

I take that chance to jump (with a really high jump) over my enemies and land before one exploded window.

I take out an amulet and look at it 'stitch them, Strix! They take sown the two redcaps and feel the wind blow through my hair 'so is he right'.

The bond one and his titan look at me like I'm a hero, the girl frowns her eyebrows and Dante is the only one who's walking to me.

'I think we better go downstairs' he lays a hand on my shoulder.

Xxx

'so you're Zhalia Moon, the Foundation's new Lone Wolf, I've heard about you'.

'and you're Dante Vale, the Foundation's number one protégée, of course everyone has heard about you' I lean against the tree while Dante's standing nearby and the teenagers are sitting on the ground.

'Zhalia, so you work for the Foundation? The boy looks at me, he's so easy to betray.

'under contract, just like Dante' I look at the man who still is thinking of something.

''thanks for the save, your powers were amazing, you're even stronger than Sophie' he looks at the girl who looks angry at the boy, he coffers his mouth knowing that wasn't the best thing to say.

Of course I'm better than here, she's a teenager, not knowing the danger of the world or even knowing a few more spells then Boltflare and Repulse.

'I was in town on a mission when I happened to hear the Organization was infultreading your hotel'.

'aye, you did us good friend' Cherit lifts his thumb.

'I hope you weren't waiting around to be rescued, you got lucky, in this world you have to look out for yourself'.

'we could have managed, at least we wouldn't have to pay for the windows' the girl sights.

'it bothers me that the organization reached our hotel could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation? He looks at me.

'of course they could, haven't you heard about the rumors about the one they call the Professor?'.

'the Professor? Who's that?

'the leather of the Organization, and possibly the most dangerous man on earth' Dante answers it before I can even open my mouth.

'he is one of the world's most powerful seekers, his collection of amulets and agent artifacts is the largest in history, he manipulates heads of states as well as his own men with a skill to control minds' I thought of it, I never felt the power, but I heard a lot of stories, I had seen him, one time when I murdered a right of the President of the United States, but that was only a talk about the money I got, they never thought I could do that with my 19 years of living, but I did and he was really proud just like Klaus.

'so it's like a power? The boy got me out of my thoughts.

'no, there's no magic I know that can do that' the blonde was smart, but she hadn't enough experience.

The boy sights.

'what's wrong Lok? The mini titan looks at his friend, so that boy was called Lok.

'a guy like that, must be after the agent amulet of Will, I wonder if he crossed pads with my dad'.

Xxx

After we said goodbye I lay down on my hotel bed, he had given me his phone number, I smile, now wait for a good mission.

While I'm taking a bath I hear someone knocking on the door.

I chance myself in a white dressing gown and walk to the door.

I open the door a bit and see the russet haired man standing before my door.

'I hope this isn't a bad timing, he smiles looking at the water that's sliding down my face and hair.

'well I was just about to get out when you came her knocking on my door for unknown reason' I smiles a bit and open the door 'so it's maybe not a weird question to ask you what you're doing here' I take a rowel and dry my face.

'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the mission we're working on' he's looking at the room, like looking for something that wasn't right and was screaming "she's a spy! She's from the Organization!" but I wasn't that stupid, all those things weren't somewhere he could find it, not without making a strange impression. I knew the answer already, he was here to check me, to know if I could be trust.

'or that's a reason to check me of, you want to know if I could be trusted, I'm sorry but I've got nothing to hide' I cross my arms.

He grins and shakes his head 'you've got me, you know everything began when you came here, maybe it was coincidence, maybe not, but I must say, you're not as stupid as you look' he walks to the mirror.

'too bad you thought so, but I hope you don't think I'm weak and easy to defeat' I look at the man who's walking slowly to me.

'oh I don't think so…' before I can make a move he throws me against the wall, one of his hands is holding both if mine, and the other one is gliding from my cheek to my neck, his body is pushing mine against the wall, I could use the spell now to make him death but I didn't, something didn't want to end this moment ever, his lips were close to mine while his fingers are laying on my throat.

'… but I'm too fast and strong for you to hold even one minute stand' he smiles while his grip is weakening, I take that chance to make him in a position he can't do a thing,

'if you hadn't let me go, you had the chance to defied me, but you didn't so if I now use a spell you're death'.

But with one move he punches me on the ground, he got me in a position that takes my breath away, I look into his golden eyes, I lay under him, my legs between his. He smiles at me 'that was a good trick, not many people know it'.

'and even less people know how to escape out of it' Zhalia feels how his eyes are looking at her breast.

'I just came here to ask you if you wanted to join our mission tonight' Dante get's of me, I know he was just doing that to prevent he was going further than only looking.

'I'm fine with it, where am I about wait for you? I walk to the window and look at the city.

'on the cemetery, you know where, tonight at 11 O'clock, be there' he opens the door.

'oh and Dante, I hope you now do know you can trust me, I'm not a spy or something' I smile a bit, that was one of the biggest lies I ever told, this new life, was the biggest lie I ever lived in.

Xxx

That evening I'm there, a few minutes before 11 O'clock, after waiting a half hour, I hear them talking, hard, that was so stupid, if they wanted to get caught they didn't have to talk so loud anyway.

'that's why all the graves are part on top of each other, there was no room' Sophie's flashlight stops by my leg and she point it to my head.

'there'll be room enough for more if you're not careful' I stand up.

'Zhalia, are you stalking us? That was something I could laugh about, but I didn't laugh.

'take it easy, I asked her to come, alright? Dante's voice gave me a warm feeling.

'what?

Sophie was making me sick so I walk to Dante, I stand next to him, close to him.

'Prague is a hustle place, Foundation operatives have to stay close' I almost touch his hand.

'not that close! Sophie points the light in my eyes and I coffer them with my arm.

'come on Sophie, with her we have a better change to find the Amulet of Will and my dad' the boy looks at me for a second.

'you've got some fait kid, you must of hat a pretty easy life' I know that was right, he was far too easy to trick for someone with a harder life like me, Sophie didn't trust me, but that was probably mostly because the two boys think I'm stronger, so use fuller than her. It was pure jealousy.

'I did, but… I'm a seeker now' he sight a bit while Sophie stops pointing the light at my head, she must be noticing that if she does I'm standing again in the spotlight, that thought makes me smile.

'we'll see' I know he wasn't going to be pretty useful, but he could be a help as destruction.

TBC

**I think I'm not going to write the rest of the mission here, that's a bit lame, so the next chap will be the next mission! Please review!**


	9. Can he thrust me?

**Sorry for my late updates from all my stories. Cause my father is so sweet to take the computer away from me…. T_T**

Chapter 9

After the mission I knew it was going to be hard to hold contact with this team, I mean, they don't trust me, that kid, Lok, he does but he's not a big problem, that Sophie isn't a big problem either, but Dante was a bigger problem, I didn't know whether he trust me. but for me, I had luck, he trusted me and gave me his address and number.

xxx

I looked through the window from my apartment, it has been a two days since I helped Dante and his crew. I look at Gareon and then at the pin- up board on the wall, the photo's of Dante in his personal life are hanging on it, for an evil Foundation agent, he was cute. I walk to the pin- up board and take the document.

'what's your weak spot Dante Vale?' she opens the document and looks at the information.

'this is useless, he doesn't have a weak spot, it's impossible, he's healthy, never had anything worse than a broken thumb… just impossible, favorite food… allergic too… nothing? He must be allergic for something! milk? soya? Something nobody knows or eats? Nothing….! This man is… like some kind of robot… aha… relationships… maybe not a robot, he has feelings ' she grins by reading the name of his ex- girlfriends.

Xxx

While walking into the room I saw them sit around an Holotome.

'… hey! Look! It's picking up Zhalia!' Lok, he was so naïf.

'boys and their toys' I roll with my eyes while Sophie is turning to me.

'it may look coo, but it's no toy. With a Holotome seekers can scan any titan' that little smart brat, she's just so proud that she knows such boring stuff, I mean, we've got a Technonomicon, it works almost the same only ours can translate too, what those nerds must learn first.

'may I?'.

'yeah sure, you might learn something' Dante was for a teacher a good looking one, maybe a bit annoying and boring as it comes to learning stuff, but he was better than looking at my ex- partners, all the same, men, their so full of themselves.

'Holotome scan this'.

'Kipperin, attack 1, defense 2, type Gaya titan scout, size small, special abilities flight'.

'nice! Scan freelancer!' Lok holds the other amulet before the Holotome.

'Freelancer, attack 3, defense 3, type Draco titan warrior, size average, special abilities defender'.

'the graphics are lame' I lean against the pillar, ours are better.

'update required'.

'I can think of a million applications for this, thanks' Lok nods a bit to Dante.

'hope I'm not interrupting' says a blond haired man on the big flat screen.

'Guggenheim' Dante smiles.

'Dante, and is that Zhalia? I haven't seen you since our last mission, you look well' I knew it, he was just trying to complement me, so I nod, it's not that nobody ever said that about me, yeah me, I'm maybe not someone with many friends, but a lot of… well, one-nights stands and sometimes two nights stands.

'and there're a couple of new faces here, let me introduce, Lok Lambert and Sophia Casterwill, this is Guggenheim of the Huntik Foundation'. This is sooooo boring! Why introducing if they cannot make it till the end of the summer? I mean he didn't know but it was just so weird he just respects and trusts me, I know he was in my hotel, but he didn't ask more than if I wanted to join the mission, Klaus was delighted to hear that I was closer than he thought. I've killed more people than he did experiments on, and I can say, those are more than hundred.

'pleasure to meet you' (Yes I know it's not the real sentence but I cannot understand that last part because I don't have any idea what he's saying! XD) 'now Dante, I have a favor to ask of you'.

'I'm investigating a case of two, but if you got an interesting mission, I be able to fit it in' Dante smiles again, just like the teenagers, geez what are they thinking? That they can come too? I mean I don't hate them but they're just so annoying!

'there has been a curious rash of whirlpool in the waters of the river The seine, I'll shoot you the details in a file'.

'whirlpools? Do they happen near Rouen?'.

'of course! The legend of the Gargoyle!' Sophie was so proud on herself, that smartass was going to annoying me more than all the times she did already, I knew that legend too, I lived for more than a year there!

'you are a Casterwill indeed' that just makes no sense! Because she's a Casterwill doesn't mean she's the best and must know all the legends of… well all the legends there are!

'blahblahblah….' I heard only something that isn't really… tasty. Seek the amulet of the gargoyle, bring peace to the world, live happily ever after, real life isn't that easy, it's like you stand before your victim and notice that you don't have the weapons or skills to kill it, and that's the fault of someone who thinks he can do everything because they have the name Mr. Killer. Why would it be else with that brat there?

However, this was the best mission I heard in all the weeks I've been a member of the Foundation, and I must be nearby Dante, this was my chance!

'you get all the good missions Dante, how about sharing the wealth? I happened to know my way around Rouen'.

'you wan in? fine'.

'hello, excuse me? and what about us?' that brat of course.

'yeah! She's right, what better way to learn than how it's done? Come on' that was that little boy… of course.

'alright, why not, but you have to pull your own wait, everyone get packed' Dante stands up.

Xxx

While we're sitting in the plane I look at the clouds, I likes the place by the window, always looking at the clouds, sometimes I could look at them all day, when Becky died I looked at them for so long, even when they were gone, the sky was so beautiful, like there were no problems and no promises.

Dante lays an hand on my shoulder, I look at him and he looks into my eyes. 'you look far away from this world, is there something to worry about?' he voice was low, I knew O could trust him, maybe it wasn't the best shot I ever shoot but I did.

'no, my friend died a few years ago, but I still miss her, she was like my sister, and now I haven't got any family left… it felt like another big wave in a sea of problems and worries, maybe it's fait and maybe it was just… I killed the man who shot her, and I'm angry, and after all those years… the sky feels like…. Some place with no problems or worries like a boat on that sea…. I know, I sound like some poetry crap' I feel the hand grabbing mine.

'I think you said it just in a beautiful way, it's not weird to feel that way, if you just… keep swimming in the sea, someday you will find land…' he smiles and I feel like smiling too, but I don't, I only sight softly 'I hope that day will be soon'.

TBC

**Lovely! I just thought of that! Please R&R! I like flames too! XD Merry Christmas! (I know it's a bit late but I couldn't update sooner! XD)**


	10. Visions of the past

**Happy New year!**

Chapter 10

'so, how do we get our guide out of jail?' Lok looks at us, I role my eyes.

If we had to do this together it would become a real mess, and maybe this was a good training for me, keep my mind sharp.

'Dante, I think this will be easier if I handle this alone'.

'hold on, we can-' Sophie the smartie (hihi the green one matches with her eyes XD), But Dante's faster than that trouble maker 'if you insist, call if there's trouble' yep, the care was still there, good to know, he trusts me.

'not likely' I didn't need any help, I never needed, and this was only getting somebody out of jail, like stealing candy from a baby or… Sophie who messes up her hair, easy. I walk away, knowing I didn't need many things, but when I see them turn around, I run back to them and, listen how they talk.

Sophie- "Dante, how much do we really know about her?".

Dante- "her background in the Foundation checks out if you're wondering".

Lok- "she doesn't do the friendly thing, but I think she's OK". That kid was so easy and naïf.

Sophie- "I still don't trust". _Trouble maker… trouble maker…. _Whispers a little high voice in my head.

Dante- "Sophie, do you know something we don't, trust had to be earned, we're going to give her the chance to do just that".

Xxx

While I'm walking in a far too tight skirt for my feeling, and a too orange hair, I looked like his lawyer (yes I did my homework for once). And the only thing in my suitcase were the things I needed to undress after this dress up.

I walk in and look at the man behind the bureau.

'I'm the lawyer of Mr. Peter….' I didn't know his surname! This was just not happening!

'I know who you mean, they're expecting you' he stands up and we walk to the cell (of course I focus on my French accent, If I didn't do this one right I would get catched and after Defoe would get here… let's say it than doesn't look really good for me.

'Hello, I'm Kathryn Larouche and I'm an internee, you are holding my client without accusing him and I demand his release' yes! One point for my French accent.

'release him? We're under orders to keep him here' answers the man, wrong answer.

'ordered by who?' I think I'm going to be very angry if he doesn't do this in the fast way.

'there's this special investigator'.

'his name? badge number?' I take my amulet and move it a little, this was definitely Organization crap.

'we were told… you see…' sweat drops down his head as the reflecting of the light in the stone of my amulet is shining against his head.

'I advice you release my client, immediately, don't have such a… simplemind' this was too easy, that man was without any trouble just hypnotized.

'yes, I guess I see your point' he stands up, taking Peter to the door and me after him.

'Ciao' I wink at the cop.

XxX

When we're outside I hear someone yell and we stop walking.

'hey! You two! Hold on for a second!' two cops.

'Okay…. Run!' I begin to run, knowing he was next to me.

'I said stop!' they run after us, duhh, he said hold on for a sec, we did, two seconds long, he didn't say we had to wait for them, he didn't even say we had to stop.

I must say, running in a thigh skirt wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to me, but I can tell you, it's bad when you're followed by cops. When we stand before a death end he begins to climb.

He was climbing far to slow so I give him a little… leg up. And he falls on the ground on the other side of the wall, how unexpected…

'What's wrong with you? You have to move on! I pull him back on his feet and throw him forwards and… we're running again.

Xxx

After we escaped, I got into an bar toilet to dress in my comfortable and normal way, when I got out of the bar, if you can call it that, he looked… kind a shocked, with a face like "you're beautiful but it creeps me out".

'what? Did you expect a bleu eyed blond supermodel?' I raise my eyebrow, he shakes his head 'we have to get to the others, I'm Zhalia Moon by the way, one of the Huntik Foundation agents who're send by the.. well Foundation. God, I sucked in explaining these things.

Xxx A few hours later xxX

While walking through the catacomb I smell something… well death, of course the whole catacomb was filled with death people, but after all those years there had to be a better smell. While walking behind everybody I had the job to protect them from behind, of course it didn't matter if they died, and playing like a friend wasn't my job, only killing them, yes people always say I'm heartless, no mercy and think of it like a vase, somebody you know wants you to break it and you do that after that you only have to clean up the rest, in this case make it look like an accident, you forget the vase after five minutes and go on with your life, like nothing ever has happened, weird thing to compare it with a vase.

'I have a hunch this is no death end' Dante walks through the with crystal filled hall. I look at the ceiling looking for a trap or maybe something I could use.

'check out this rock! It's cool'.

'they're called, crystals' of course the smartie.

'these notice says "touch the stone of light, and the true of hearth will pass"' Dante touches the stone and the stones above them begins to shine a beautiful light.

'I guess Joan d'Arc was way into this crystals and light things'.

'she had visions remember' Sophie looks at the light.

I look at the three before me, a door go's open, I look at the crystal and slowly touch it, there's no light, maybe it didn't work anymore, maybe it had a limit… yes I know it's a bit a weird thought but I'm truly a murderer, I run after them but I think I cheered to early. Stones fall on me and I feel a horrible pain in my leg and head, the only thing I hear is the calling of my name and my heart beat, great I still live, however it was black and I fast return back to myself and the rest of the living world, ignoring the pain and the protesting of my body.

'hang on!' is the last thing I hear before the light starts coming back, what were they doing? They were trying to help me? why? It's my own fault and my own lie!

'No! I can get free I don't need your help! I can do it myself!' Dante starts moving the rock in my leg and I feel the horrible pain stabbing 'Stop!' I yell at him, but Sophie takes my arms before I can do anything, it felt horrible how they tried to free my leg and it wasn't really working.

'we're all in this together however what our differents are' sometimes I could kill her, but her worth's were almost the nicest I ever heard, even while she hated me she didn't let me die or could leave me behind.

'one, two, three…' Dante and Lok moan as they push the rock of my leg.

When I can stand up and lean against the wall I look at my leg, I felt blood running down the painful place, under my booth, good, nobody would see it.

'you okay?' asks Dante wondering why the stones fell on me and almost killed me, or like he saw the blood, no he could never have seen that, it was under my booth, maybe he had some kind of special powers to look through my clothes, that thought almost makes me blush.

'yeah, lest just go' I stand up and walk to the door, back to professional now! Wake up Zhalia you're about to kill that guy! Maybe I could kill him when he's asleep or when he's taking a shower, no titans no idea… wet, naked body… I almost slap myself for that thought, that wasn't something I was suppose to ever think about! Zhalia you're going to kill this guy! How can you think of this? I feel the others look at me and look back 'Is there something on my face?' I raise an eyebrow, like I never thought anything about a naked wet hot guy.

'you're looking like you're mad with someone' answers Lok slowly.

'What if I am?'.

'then it would explain why you're almost throwing a spell on us' mutters Sophie soft, like she didn't want me to hear it.

Xxx after maybe one hour later xxx

'I think there's another exit back here' Lok lifts up a stone plate.

'then we don't need this one' I lift up my hands, I was going to do the same thing as Dante did under the church, maybe it gave us more time. 'Touchram!' I look at the wall of stones.

'Zhalia, grab the ring' Dante, carrying an unconscious Sophie walks in, the ring floating through the air.

I catch it and feel the warmth and the heavy feeling of a curse falling over me, I close my eyes and open them if Lok yells something what sounds like "scramble your brain". I scream if everything hurts in my body, I look at a vision, my life on street, the death of my parents and the last eye contact with my brother, the professor, Becky's death, the pain in my body gets worse and I see Dante and myself, kissing, myself lying on the ground with him in my arms while titans are coming closer, me standing before Dante, the painful look in his eyes. Enough! It felt like minutes but it was so fast, it must have been five seconds, this wasn't real, just a curse! 'Headcage!' the visions fade away while the heavy feeling fades away to, I open my eyes and land on the ground, I was flying? Well that was some curse.

'impressive, that's not a spell you see everyday' Dante turns around while I'm landing on the ground.

'everyone, out the back, quickly!'.

Xxx

While we're waiting for Little princes to wake up in some kind of little chamber it's silence.

'so… Zhalia… did you see anything weird when you were floating through the air?' Lok looks curiously at me, I'm leaning against the wall and open my eyes, Dante's looking at me too.

'no I didn't, before I could, I used the spell' I close my eyes again, feeling that they knew I saw more than I told them, and it was the truth, but I wasn't going to tell about my family who died, my life on the street, Klaus, the death of Becky, though, Dante already knew Becky was death, but he didn't know how, and I wasn't going to tell Lok, or Dante.

'how did she died?' I feel a scared feeling coming up and look at him.

'who?'.

'your friend'.

'she was murdered, that's how, I don't wanna talk about it'.

'so… who're you're angry with?'.

'someone you don't want to know'.

'that's when the little princes moaned and opened her eyes.

TBC

**Yeeeh! I really updated this before the weekend! Hope you all R&R especially… REVIEW! (really helps me with the speed of the next update! He He I'm evil I know _) I even like flames!**


	11. My Funeral with nobody crying

Chapter 11

After we discussed the mission for getting the ring save, Dante walks to me, I got the ring because I had the best chance to hold it save if we didn't have enough time.

'Zhalia, I've got an idea, but I need you' he looks at me, the teenagers were already walking somewhere.

'and that is?' I raise my left eyebrow.

'call Gareon and we give him the ring to bring him back to the Institute Save House' I didn't know how to react, that was a good idea, but what if titans aren't stable for the curse?

'just call him and order him to bring it to the Safe House' Dante looks into my eyes, I feel my emotions growing stronger, _Zhalia! focus! He's saying something!_ I shake my head and nod, taking the amulet and sighting softly, I wasn't very strong after that stupid ring flat my brain.

'Gareon…' I notice my voice sounds weak and my leg's killing me again while I hear my heartbeat loud.

'everything alright?' Dante looks at me.

'yes, the ring just… it was painful alright? Gareon, take the ring to the nearest Huntik Foundation Save House' I sight softly when Dante gave him the ring.

_Mistress, are you alright? Did he hurt you?_

'no he didn't, just do as I say and do it quick' I nod and stand up, Dante's looking at me weird.

'don't look at me that way, he's not the most nice titan I have'.

'they say titans look like their seekers, I think that does count for you' he grins evilly.

'huh, that can be' I turn around, walking through the hall.

I feel eyes look at me and turn around, nobody, when I walk again I feel my leg hurt like hell.

'god, why didn't someone learn me how to use Everfight? That hurts like hell…' I mutter it softly.

Again I feel someone's following me and I look at the cleavage, I quick run into one way and climb on the ceiling, looking at the shadow that's coming closer and when I see someone I let go and punch him against the wall while biting on my lower lip so I don't cry out in pain because of my leg.

'Dante? Why are you following me?' I step back and let him go.

'I knew there was something wrong and now I know what, you're hurt, when those stones felt down you got hurt! And you can't use a spell to heal yourself' Dante looks at me 'if you've got pain, you have to tell me, I'm responsible for you and if you get hurt or even worse, I'm responsible for that' he actually looked a bit angry.

'why? Because I'm a woman? Because I can't save myself? It was my fault those stones felt down, it was my own fault, why would you care if I got hurt?' I was angry too, was he trying to reach me? I wasn't a child or called Lok Lambert.

'Zhalia, how can you say that? We're friends, this is something friends do, we care about each other, and don't act like a stubborn teenager'.

'if you don't act like my father' I grumble it, but he heard me, with a smirk he does something and I land on the ground.

'I heard friends didn't tackle each other!' I look at the smirking man who's sitting next to my painful leg and opens my booth, I hope my feet don't smell, however I cross my arms and look at him angry while he strips up my pants, he gently comes closer to the wound and I can't help it but moan.

'it doesn't look very healthy' he looks back at me and lays his hand on the wound, I feel like kicking and punching him against the wall again, I feel like screaming and crying loudly, but I don't do any of that, only feel tears slowly fall down my cheeks and a pain in my lower lip, yes I bite on it.

'sorry, but it's going to hurt you before it heals… Remedyhand' he looks at me, but I feel only the pain getting worse, I want to scream, he was trying to kill me! but he just takes my hand with his other hand and I squeeze it, then I feel something I didn't want to feel, I felt nothing, really nothing, I saw nothing, didn't feel my body, or energy, only my hand, the hand Dante was holding, I knew it, he was killing me, he wasn't just the number one agent, but he could see someone lie too.

'Zhalia…. get back…' I see his face right before me, smiling and gentle.

Then I open my eyes from a pain in my head and punch him with my fist, my head feels heavily and I moan.

'what the hell is wrong with you?' I almost scream at him, noticing my booth was on my feet again, and the wound was healed.

'yeah, you're welcome' he looks at me with a painful glare.

'sorry, I just felt a pain in my head and then I saw you and… sorry…' I moan while standing up.

'yeah, you should be, you had so much pain that I used a spell to let you sleep, so I could heal you, but this wasn't what I was hoping for once you woke up' he looks at her.

'well, I wasn't hoping for a nap' I feel the air becoming ice and know I said that wrong, he was just healing me and I punched him in the face 'I'm sorry Dante I didn't mean to punch you… I'm really sorry'.

'well, your leg is OK now, and I forgive you' he smirks then while looking at me.

'something to laugh about?'.

'you're really sweet when you're a sleep' he grins while walking away, going back to the mission they got.

'and you're a pain in the ass somehow!' I grin while walking through another hall.

Xxx

When I see the red haired woman, I grab her and hear her fright.

'shhh… Sightfog' the outfit fits me, I only chance my hair and look at the red haired woman 'Darksleep' I whisper it softly while those French dumb asses are worried about their teammate.

'it's all clear' I look at them.

'hey! Wait a minute, is that the ring?' one of them walks to me.

'what? Tsis zold zing?' I look at the ring around my hand, I whore it, because I couldn't lose it there, I grin and take of the wig.

'she's with the Foundation! Get her!' yells one of them and points at me.

'nice call boys, but you're too late' I grin and run away, those sooth's are too easy, they didn't even attack at the first place.

'after her!'.

Xxx

When I lost them I run at a light, a light bulb far away.

'there's exit up there!' I run at the light when I see sooth's around me.

'not so fast Foundation scum! We know who you are!'.

'oh I doubt that!' they couldn't know, they maybe knew my name but not who I really am, else they would have shown me some respect.

'Raypulse!'.

'Shadowspeed!' I jump in the air and land behind a man who tries to use Raypulse again.

'Darksleep' I whisper it softly, if someone heard that dark spell they would know, I lay him on the ground.

'shatter! Redcap! She wants to call the titan but I kick her on the ground.

The last one tries to fight me without spells or titans, but he was just too easy.

'Mindsight' I smile, I was almost boring 'I know where you're going to punch before you do' I step back at the punch and kick him on the ground.

'those powers! You must be-' this wasn't going to happen!

'who cares, you won't remember anyway, Simplemind!' I point at him and feel the dark energy, he forgets everything of today.

I run further to the outside but see a bunch of light almost hitting me.

'huh? What?' I turn around to see Defoe, this wasn't the perfect timing, Goofy.

'what a shame Zhalia Moon, you was so close, to bad'.

'com on then! But while you're wasting time with me, Dante's escaping with the ring' this was a lie, and he wasn't going to believe it at all.

'oh, how clever, but… I know you have the real ring of Arc, you see we've already captured the other three fakes'.

'can't those idiots do anything right?' I still the Mindsight gave me the ability to feel someone think nearby, Dante was just looking while they were trying to get rid of me.

'destroy her!' yes, like they could defied me, if they could kill me, and they did than they would get fired, the best murder and spy of the Organization, death because of Defoe, that sounds almost good.

While I jump in the air to dodge the Raypulse, I feel how this was going to be hard without using my dark spells, well I was going to use them if I had to.

Meanwhile I still heard the thoughts of Dante, it couldn't use the dark spells, he was going to kill me after I did, because I was a dark seeker.

Defoe called Kreutalk because I knocked out his agents one by one, but they someone got up again.

When I felt a pain in my back and land on the ground I look at a poison that was giving my clothes a bad shape.

'Fight for your lady! Kilthane!' when he appeared they knew this was going the wrong way, I was defeating them, I didn't have to, I could just run away and get save, but the feeling of kicking Defoe's ass was stronger than the feeling of safety.

'Attack!' yelled Defoe and I see more titans appears before me.

'I know your type Defoe, you had an easy life isn't that true?' I knew it, he thought he was better than me! I felt the dark energy growing, no! I couldn't! Dante was just around the corner! Looking how I was going to get rid of them!

'surround her'.

'because of that, you think you're better than everybody else! And you think you've the right to lead them' talking! Talking was good, it was holding myself from using the powerful spells.

'let him have it! Raypulse!'.

Yeas he was mad at me, Kilthane defended me and I look around at the Minddrone.

'impale them! Strix!' maybe that would help me.

After I saw how they defeated the Minddrone, a redcap and a Jokoul, I saw Kreutalk fighting against Kilthane.

'is that it Miss Moon? No more…' I feel how they see my dark colored eyes, I don't hear anything else then whiz, I feel the anger and pain becoming my mind and controlling my whole body.

'Darkso…' but before I could finish Caliban appeared in front of me and took out two Redcap.

'that's a big word for such a small minded man' Dante walked to me, I almost thought he heard me whisper the spell, saw how angry and dark I really was, but he didn't, I look at him and rub my neck.

'Dante I tried to keep them busy' I sight while still rubbing my neck.

'what is the meaning of this?' Defoe looks at us.

'are you okay?' he whispers it softly, I close my eyes for the last red sparks and nod my head.

Xxx

When we got back in the Safe House, the teenagers talk while I'm standing against the bookcase with Gareon in my arms.

'Lok, did the Ring of Arc show you anything? Like visions or something?' whit that I look at them, maybe they saw my vision too! No that couldn't be, I didn't saw theirs either.

'yeah, some were good and some were bad'.

'mine were all bad, really bad' Sophie almost cried with that.

Just like mine, they were bad too, really bad, my whole youth was bad, only in the beginning maybe not but it was quite bad.

'oh… hey all those visions meant nothing OK? All that seeing the future stuff was just a story'.

'right, it was only a cursed ring' exclaimed Sophie, but I knew she knew it was more, she was to smart to believe that wasn't she?

I think of the last fight against Defoe, this wasn't the end, I had to kill him, he was just one of the many people I hated, and one of the many who hated me, everything around me is away, I was always on my own, this team wasn't mine, it was my turn to bear, my turn to kill, my destiny to end up alone, after Klaus died I would have nobody left, he is like my second father, my family, I had never friends after Becky, never friends before Becky, and after Klaus would die, I had nobody left, nobody who would cry at my funeral, nobody who would even be there.

That was when I sight and close my eyes, looking at this team, so much love, people who would cry when they died, maybe scream, people would be there, they had a family, I saw the picture of Dante's little sister on the wall, and the whole family picture, a photo of the Foundation's head Metz, Guggenheim would be there, a whole lot of Foundation agents, Sophie had the team, friends from school, Lok would have his family, he would have many people there, but I wasn't going to have that luck, this was about my life, my life really sucked, killing people, make their… NO! that's the reason why I killed them! Everyone I hated! Treating them! Betraying them! Hurting them till they back me for mercy! I would never give mercy! People didn't have mercy when they kicked and treated me on the street, never give me anything to eat, let me suffer and die! People who killed my parents and my sisters so I could hear them scream! People who didn't bother that I was lost in the forest, without my brother!

Dante was talking to me, I didn't hear it, something like '… good job' that makes me smile. When my dad told me something like that and I didn't listen I had the same feeling, It reminds me of my family, my aunt with her cooking, my mother with the hug when I needed one, my father who was always trying to make me laugh when I was hurt, my sisters who always wanted to play with my stuff and at the same time love me, Zane who always wanted to make me laugh with his jokes, and Zilver… who was always there when I felt alone or when everyone was mad with me.

When I thought of that it was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

'everything alright?' he looks at me worried.

'Why shouldn't I?' I look away.

'because you're crying or leaking water' he wipes away the tears on my cheeks and I feel myself almost blushing, I was crying!

'no I am not, just have something in my eye'.

'both?'.

'yeah, it's really dusty in here'.

'what you want, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always listening'.

That was when I walked away.

TBC

**Yeah, it's sooner than I should be, writing, but I just like this chap, a few Dante and Zhalia moments, Zhalia's… rude… brutal.. sarcastic… happy and always nice thoughts! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	12. Feeling like a princes

**I go to the day before EP 9, probably because I don't want to do EP 7 & 8. Sorry if you thought I would write those, but I think this is a good fit for her words in EP 9….**

Chapter 12

I look at the house, it was silence and still, it was already night, late, I was wearing a dress, because Dante asked me out, well not really, there was a Foundation party, and Dante asked me to come too, of course Sophie was trying to cut him off when he did that and I said "Yes", only because of the fast that she didn't want me to come. However the theme was medieval, I was wearing a blue strapless dress, dressed like a princes with a crown and silver creations on the middle, and still I made my hair a bit longer and felt a little uncomfortable when I was sitting in the taxi, normally I would walk from my hotel to Dante's house, but the high stiletto heels were killing my feet on the Venice's steps.

I walk to the door and knock soft on it, waiting for someone to open the door I look at the sky without clouds.

It was really a beautiful evening, the full Moon shines on my feet and slowly I hear the door open, I hear first nothing and turn around, l to see Lok standing there with open mouth, wearing a little golden crown and bleu thing.

'are you letting me in or do you keep standing there like a flytrap?' I roll my eyes, he nods and lets me in, Dante walks of the stairs and stands still while still trying to get his crown done, but somehow he couldn't think anymore, well it seemed like.

'uh… Zhalia, I didn't think… you actually came?' he almost asked it surprised.

'well yeah, I said so, and I don't have to do anything but watching movies till I'm getting tired, so yeah I came' I think of all the housekeeping I've to do, that wasn't worth an evening looking at Sophie's jealous.

'you're looking beautiful' he whispers it softly, I think he wasn't saying that to me but more to himself.

'Thanks…' I blush and step back, seeing a very jealous Sophie standing in a purple dress, her hair up and with a purse in her hand..

Xxx

When we came in the big ball room it felt like I was the princes, people were dancing in the most beautiful dresses and it didn't seem like anyone was trying to kill each other, everybody was actually happy, Lok fast walked to the buffet and I look at the big ball, I never saw so many happy people.

Sophie was trying to get Dante's attention, I think she was trying to tell him "Ask me to dance with you!". But of course he didn't, not that I thought I would dance that evening but I really felt lonely without Becky on my side, I walk to a chair and feel her nearby, seeing her laugh while dancing with a hunk, and I was sitting in a chair nearby, just like I do now, then I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Monteheu standing there.

'wanna dance?' he looks at me, I smile and look at the dancing people, it looked like fun, so I nod and stand up.

With that I dance with a king of another Kingdom, I smile, this was fun, but when the melody stops and another one starts I see Dante standing next to us.

'can I borrow her for a dance?' he grins and winks at me what makes me laugh.

'you have to ask the lady' Monteheu lets my hand go and turn to Dante.

'my pleasure' I bow a bit and he takes my hand, this was else, the song was beautiful, it felt like I was walking on clouds and nobody else was dancing in near, smell him next to me and look into his eyes, Monteheu was fun, sometimes a misstep, now I only thought of him, looking into his amber eyes and walking on clouds, that's when the music stops and so do we, it made me felt like I was back on the earth and I look at the people, standing around us, clapping and smiling, I felt my cheeks getting red and let him go.

'thanks Mr. Vale, but I've to go for a walk' I bow again and walk to the balcony, walking of the stairs and running into the labyrinth.

'Okay Zhalia, don't lose your head, he's your biggest enemy! Not your friend, and really not your lover! Oh my god don't think of having a crush! Think smooth! Think like a spy! Think like a spy! Think like a murder! Think like a killing spy!' I want to run further but someone grabs my arm, I look shocked into the two amber eyes.

'Zhalia… something wrong? You were talking to yourself…' Dante smiles a bit.

'I'm a bit dizzy, that's all, and the fact I didn't see so much people look at me that much…' we walk into the labyrinth and I feel a bit lost.

'weird, I never thought it would be new for you, to have people that look at you, I mean… don't get a wrong idea, but you're a very beautiful woman' he smiles a bit, I'm glad it's dark so he can't see me blush.

'thanks' I feel like crying, nobody ever said that to me, not even my real family.

'uhm, Zhalia… is there something you wanna tell me?' I stop walking, looking at the glaze of his eyes, they were suspicious.

'I just want to tell you…. Thanks, you're the first man who ever said that to me'.

'Zhalia… I searched for you, you live in The Netherlands, in Rotterdam to be exact, but why are you traveling that much? And I didn't find anything about family, it's a wonder I found you' Dante lays his hand on my shoulder.

'it's just for safety, so men like you can't find me' I grins, seeing him smile.

'want to tell me how your friend died?'.

'not really, I can only tell you she was the Best friend I ever got… my only friend'.

'that's not the truth Zhalia, we're your friends too' Dante looks into my eyes.

'thank you Dante, but… I've been alone since I was really young, when Becky came into my life, she was my only friend and family, and I was the only thing for her, we both lost our families, and she just… didn't want to run anymore… I could have saved her if I trained more… after she died nobody wanted to talk to me or even look at me, that was when I found out that making friends, could only hurt you, they would die all before your eyes, just like family does, I feel so guilty, running away from my family, from my brother, from Becky…' I feel like crying, felt like people could just look into my mind, but that wouldn't help much, before I know he hugs me tight.

'it wasn't your fault Zhalia, you're not going to run, I know it' Dante stokes my hair and I close my eyes.

Then we walk to the middle of the labyrinth.

'thanks Dante… for listening…' I look at the fountain.

'no problem, but… want to dance?' we listen to the music and I nod, I feel my hand tingle when he touches it, not in the hurting way but in the "I want this moment never to end" way.

He smiles while I slowly feel really tired and lay my head against his shoulder, the music plays soft and slow, we're dancing in the moonlight, and I feel for once in my life, a real princes.

TBC

**I don't think you expected this, you can find the dresses on my profile, somewhere in it XD**


	13. The voice of my sisters killer

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say, there are going to be a few songs in the story, not much, but a few, there are pictures of the dresses from chap 12, a picture of Becky, and soon coming objects (yep, I'm thinking forwards XD) enjoy! And review after this! (really helps me a lot to know you guys like it!)**

Chapter 13

_We waited two days, I slept after the party at Dante's house, just like the kids, let's say Lok didn't want to leave after he fell asleep on the couch and Dante didn't want Sophie to walk alone, even if she's a seeker, I mean for them The Organization was a dangerous thing. So when I woke up the next morning I was lying on a bed, weird because I don't remember anything of walking to a room, I kinda drank too much when it really started to get fun._

_So I woke up, wearing a too big shirt of Dante and laying with my head down, to the place my feet should be. And I noticed the door was open, and I felt a great headache, not talking about the protesting of my body when I tried to get up._

_Noticing my dress was lying on a chair next to the bed made me more comfortable, it wasn't a dream and I wasn't alone or still sleeping, hearing Lok's snoring and Sophie's soft voice of saying something like "I'll fight for him, I'll kill you Zhalia" how kind, made me feel comfortable, I wasn't the only one who had drank too much, it's still dark outside, what meant it was early in the morning and I shouldn't be awake, already._

_When I came in the kitchen seeking for a glass and the first aid kit, I take a big gulp and feel a cold hand on my shoulder, it makes me spit out the water and grabbing the hand while almost screaming at loud, but the other hand coffers my mouth and I see Dante standing in front of me._

'_don't ever, ever, ever scare me again like that, I'm not very stabile when I've been drinking' I take a deep breath and turn around to take another gulp._

'_sorry, didn't mean to scare you' he chuckles softly 'so much for your skills'._

'_I'm not in the mood, I didn't sleep well and it feels like tiny people are restoring my head from the inside' I rub my temples and see the grin on his face 'what?'._

'_your thoughts are really difficult to read when you're tired' he grins it when I'm drinking again and I again want to spit it out, but I couldn't do that, he was trying to make this happen one more time, I wasn't going to give him that fun, so I swallow it._

'_you're not suppose to read my mind or make me spit water in your face' I mutter it softly while walking to the other side of the kitchen._

'_Zhalia, I can see everything…' he whispers it slowly, making me feel like I'm going to scream, he was going to kill me! he knew! He knew everything! My whole past! All my thoughts! My secrets how much I hate myself for loving him! Oh my gosh! now he knew that too! I look into his amber brown eyes and then see water flowing into the kitchen, I gasp air when it takes me under._

_xxx_

That's when I open my eyes and look right into Dante's face 'gosh you scared me!'.

I feel wet and my heart is beating in my chest (the wet part because Lok throwed water in my face), that's when I see the faces of Sophie and Lok, It was a dream, after the party I just got home, Sophie and Lok got home and Dante got home, he was gone for two days and we're sitting in the airplane to Vienna, I look shocked at the three staring at me and look outside.

'Like I was asking… what are you going to do?' Lok looks at me and I rub my temples.

'uhm… personal business, don't worry Sophie, you're not going to see me very often' I see the shocked face of the teenage girl and Dante and Lok smile at each other.

'what for personal business?' asks Lok further.

'business you don't care about, however, maybe you wanna know about my ex- boyfriend Enrique, you know I he dumped me after we slept together and I'm going to give him a visit, wanna know what we had together? Such a pity we broke up, he was a good kisser and the se- ' Lok cuts me of by looking shocked and turning around 'no personal business is good'.

Dante grins at me, he knew I lied and I only did that to make him scared, telling a teenage boy about things he didn't want to know about his friends, that's just too easy.

'you were far away Zhaal, seemed like dreaming' he smiles at me.

'some kind of nightmare…' I whisper it softly, seeing a narrow of his eyes, but I could have imagined that because it was so fast I didn't know how many seconds it last.

'Headcage' I whisper it so soft that even Dante couldn't hear me, I feel more protected and knew it would hold up till I was getting drunk, really tired or after I slept.

Xxx

When I walked through the halls of the labyrinth, I thought about the dream, was Dante reading my mind? Was he using a spell to read people's mind? If that's true it wouldn't be a surprise he was going to kill me or just unmask me, Klaus would torture me, well hope Dante's going to do it fast, on the other hand… I don't want to die, that means I'm going to die alone, and I really wanted to kill Enrique, if Dante was reading my mind for such a long time, he could have read my thoughts… which means he has seen what I thought about him! Shame! If he knows I think he's a hottie and dream every night about him hugging or kissing me… I would die….

Then I heard feet, of course I used a spell to be invisible, so whoever it was, they wouldn't see me.

'we know you're there!' yells someone, I look around, to see the two teenagers standing with their back to me.

Gareon appears and I want to laugh 'oh do you know now? I think someone needs to work on your sense of direction' I let Gareon get back in the amulet around my neck and look at them.

'what are you doing here?' Lok looks at me, I know he thinks about the story about me and Enrique I told him.

'that's what I like to know' Sophie crosses her arms.

'this house has the treasure I came to Vienna for, guess to Organization did too' she's really pissing me of now.

'what a strange coincidence' Sophie almost smiles.

'now look, just because…' I want to kick her back to her big house in Venice but Lok interrupts me.

'I know, how much you like disliking each other, but now we need to get to the titan before the bad guys do' he begins to walk.

XxX

After we got captured, they lead us to a big room, with a red screen.

Sophie told me many times it was my fault because I would look for the traps, how could I know?

But when all hope seemed lost and I wanted to action I felt someone throw a stone at my head.

I look behind me and see Dante, he's giving me an order to not do anything, guess he really does know what I want to do.

'don't you know? It's all part of Dante's plan!' yells the boy, I look back at the boy.

'I'll burn you to ashes, for trying such a simple lie twice'.

'if he's lying why am I standing right behind you?' Dante came into action.

When the fight begins I open the chains with a needle and look at all the fighting people, just too busy to go after the titan, I take Defoe's bag and take out my amulets, call Gareon and give him an mission to bring the amulets to the teens, I run to the hall where the titan has to be and talk in myself, when I see the big statue , I feel the dark energy, I know I could bond easily, but I hadn't use my powers for weeks, maybe they're weaker now.

'he's not exactly friendly, can I even bond with it?' the energy is going right into the amulet, he isn't used for a long time, else he wouldn't take almost all my energy, I hear a scream from Sophie and run back.

'now I have you all' smiles Defoe.

'wait! You still have to deal with me!' what was he thinking? Thinking about the beautiful woman that isn't a seeker good enough for fighting him? I was darker than they could ever believe, but than I would give Dante a good reason for killing me.

'she's bluffing! look at her, she failed to bond with the titan' she didn't see the amulet? I let him see!

'I wouldn't be so sure! Make them tremble King Basilisk!' I feel my energy getting weaker, much weaker, I try to give him everything but when I feel it stop, I look at the big creature next to me, it turns Breaker into stone.

'cool! Did you see that?' Lok grins.

'impossible' Defoe knew this was a evil titan, but he doesn't know I'm an evil seeker.

'you've got two options, A: turn tail and hope I don't send him after you, or B: the pedestal in the other room gets a lovely new statue' I smile when they walk away.

That's when I walk to the others while the titan gets back and I feel my energy level too low.

XxX

When I wake up I only remember we walked out of the house, what meant I must have passed out.

I walk to the living room to see only Dante standing in the kitchen, the teens must have been gone to bad already.

'I'm sorry for passing out' I look at him, I now wear my PJ's, dark green pants and a olive green top.

'why? You saved our lives back there' he looks up.

'but you carried me all that way here' I sight softly, taking a seat next to him.

'you were tired, just bonded with King Basilisk, I don't know if I could give it that much energy' he looks at her.

'are you kidding? You're the best seeker' I sight softly.

'Zhalia…' he looks at me.

'I… I go back to sleep, still tired' I look at him, standing up, I have to leave, I'm tired and can't think of a picture him carrying me all the way here, what would people think? On the other hand, it was dark so not many people would have seen me sleep in his arms… I feel a cold hand in my neck, cold air and a whispering voice _You're going to pay…. Liar… lair… _I look around, seeing Dante looking at me weird.

'what's the matter? You look scared' he walks to me.

'it's nothing, just had… nightmares and stuff…' I think about the voice, the cold hand, it was the voice of a woman, the woman who killed my sisters, I heard her laugh while the screamed… I feel lost, they're coming for me, they first got my family and Zane, now they have to kill me. I shiver, looking at Dante.

'sure you're OK?'.

'yes, I'm fine… I'll just go back to sleep' I want to turn around but he lays his hand on my shoulder.

'hey, don't worry about it' he smiles at me, the smile I never got from Klaus.

TBC

**Well? What do you think? Tell me in a review! (^_^)b**


	14. This is NOT good!

Chapter 14

I'm lying on the couch, looking at the telephone, please somebody, call me! it has been four days since the last mission with Dante, I still feel like somebody's looking at me.

That's when I gave up, nobody was going to call me, today or tomorrow, Dante probably doesn't trust me anymore, or maybe he has found another girl.

I walk to the TV and look at _The 25 most interesting killers_.

While somebody picks up the phone and gets a as in her head I hear the phone, I pick up and sight softly 'Zhalia speaking'.

'Zhalia, it's me, Dante. Are you busy these days?'.

I look at the TV and turn it of 'what do you have? An interesting mission? Because I'm probably not leaving my house if you don't ask me to come with you'.

'we're waiting on Volos, Greece'.

'I'll get the next plain, wait for me on the airport'.

Xxx Volos, Greece xxX

While I'm walking over the airport I look at the restaurants, I'm starving so maybe I can get something before I seek for Dante and the teens.

When I taste my cappuccino and donut, I feel like I'm on vacation, however, I still didn't find the teens, and I'm waiting on the agreed place, for like an hour, however, I'm sitting in the sun with a cappuccino and a donut, and I'm relaxing for once in the last eight years.

When somebody stands in front of me I open my eyes to see Dante smiling.

'I hope you've got a good explanation for your good timing' I grin while taking my back and food.

'however, you don't seem very angry about it' he walks next to me, I feel Sophie look at me, her eyes burn through my back, I can just hold my laugh.

'we had a little delay, I'm sorry we kept you waiting' he smiles softly while seeking for his sunglasses, I'm glad I took my swimsuit and dive suit with me.

'yeah, sure, then you can get a taxi, because I'm not' I grin, he grins, Lok chuckles softly and Sophie mumbles something like "Lazy Bitch" I don't mind her, she's just a rich foolish girl.

Xxx

When we came into the hotel we agreed we would get a good sleep tonight and tomorrow care about the mission, of course Lok and Sophie soon got in the swimming pool, Dante was sitting in chair in the shadow, while reading a book over the legend of Jason and the Argonauts. When I came in and took a seat next to him, he fast looked at me and then looked away, probably just a quick check, if I whore a bikini.

But while writing in my diary, I felt he looked at me again, and when I felt his glare again coming over me I couldn't hide a smile 'can you see it already?' I didn't have to turn my head to know he was blushing.

'how did you know?'.

'because I'm not stupid'.

'alright, but I just have to ask, how do you do it?'.

'do what?'.

'make every man stare at you if you just walk by, and don't say you don't see it, that man on the airport was undressing you in his thoughts' he looks at me.

'what do you want me to do? Say "back off, don't have any ideas"? it's no use' I close my diary and stand up.

'maybe' he still looks at me, I take out my sunscreen and see him still looking at me 'if I have to do something, alright I do. So, back off, don't have any ideas' I look at him angry.

He just smiles and begins to laugh 'you're an interesting woman Zhalia, but don't think I would ever look at a woman like that man did' he walks to the pool noticing I stand up too.

'of course not, detective' I grin while throwing him into the pool and walk to the bar.

XxX

_After I got only nightmares when I fell asleep, I'm standing on the balcony, we're all sleeping in the same room after there was only one room left in the hotel, after all, it's summer vacation for half Europe. _

_They all really stayed out my way and the boys gave us privacy, but we still sleep in the same room, and after hearing the snoring of Lok I knew this night would become a very hard one for me, Cherit was probably somewhere flying around the beach, the beach! Good, there's enough privacy for me._

_So, after a few minutes I'm walking with my feet through the water, I look at the moon and the stars, the calm sea and the blue water. I close my eyes and let the wind play with my hair, for a few minutes I feel happy, very happy. I don't know how long it last but is was a great feeling, nothing but great memories in my mind, at the same time they make me wanna cry._

_When I feel tears roll down my cheeks, I throw my slippers in the sand and walk into the water, I push my head under water, for a long time. When I get above the water I feel like crying heavily, but I don't, because I see Dante sitting next to my slippers._

'_if you stayed longer under the water, I would have saved you' he grins softly 'what are you doing here?'._

'_can ask you the same'._

'_well I can't sleep, so I was going for a breath of fresh air'._

'_well, fresh water maybe'._

'_very funny, but you didn't answer my question'._

'_I woke up and checked on you, but you were gone, so I guessed you were on the beach, and I found you, holding your head under water'._

'_now I know you check on me when I sleep'._

'_why can't you sleep Zhalia?' I feel caught, did he knew about the nightmares? In every dream I died, I got hurt, I got punished, or he told me he knew my secret and wanted revenge, however, those weren't the worse, memories of the night when Becky got killed, when my family died, I just didn't want to remember such things and I dreamed about it, there were a lot of people in this world that wanted to kill me, but there were three people I was afraid off, 1. Klaus 2. The people who killed my family and 3. Dante Vale._

_I see him look at me like he wanted to read it in my eyes._

'_maybe I'm not tired'._

'_Zhalia, you fell half asleep when we had dinner, you was the first one who got into bed, and every morning we wake up on a mission you're still tired, when you sleep you're always talking or sometimes screaming! Like somebody is killing you, you're even crying while we're talking about it' he looks at me, I quick wipe away the tears, could I trust him? The one I was afraid for? I wasn't afraid of anything but those three people, and he was one of them… I sit next to him, wrap my arms around my knees and look at the sea._

'_I'm having nightmares all the time, people out my past who want revenge, people who found out I'm still alive and want to kill me, I've got much enemies Dante, almost all of them want to hurt me or worse, and my memories are teasing and following me wherever I go, I've done much things I'm not proud about, but in a live you have to stay strong and have no fair, no mercy, in the end, you pay the bill, and I don't want to know what reckoning is, for me' I look at the moonlight, don't hear him anymore, till he lays a hand on my shoulder, it's warm and feel comfortable, I want to hug him tight, never let go and cry like I never did. But if I did that, Klaus would punish me badly with a painful new spell as punishment._

'_so you're just scared for every moment you live'._

'_I can't sleep anymore, I have the feeling people can see through me, I get the feeling I'm not safe anymore, I'm getting weaker Dante, I'm losing my focus, strength and attitude, I'm getting weaker mentally and physically. I don't know what to do Dante, it's exhausting me. When it comes to fighting for my life, I don't think I'm able to fight or kill that person… to defend myself….' I feel tears drop down my cheek, I feel a warm finger wiping them away 'it's such a silly thing to cry for...'._

'_it's not, I think I would do the same thing if I was just as scared as you were, not be able to defend myself, you don't have to hide it Zhalia, we're your friends'._

'_you just know me for a few weeks and I'm already your friends?'._

'_of course, why else would I ask you on a mission with us?'._

'_because I'm a good seeker, and you need help with the missions and the teens, I don't know if I could teach them something, Lok is just so… clumsy and Sophie just so annoying, how can you just not snatch your hair out of your head?'._

'_you've to stay calm and patient'._

'_yeah, I'm not made for that job' a stroke my cheeks dry and walk to the water._

'_Zhalia… there's something I wanna for such a long time' he takes my hand and gently pull me into the sea, when we're standing there with the water till our knees he ask me if I want to close my eyes, I do what he says I don't know why but I trust him in some way. Then I feel water around me, I try to come above the water but I feel his iron grip in my neck, I can't breathe I'm fighting for my life, I feel my last breath fade away, I can't use a spell I'm too tired, I'm dying!_

_I feel my body stop moving, I feel the iron grip getting weaker, and everything went black._

With a scream, coughing and heavily breathing I jump of the bed, I look around, Lok and Sophie are looking at me with frowned eyebrows and Dante just wakes up, probably from my screaming.

'everything alright? Is somebody attacking us?' he then looks at me and the teens.

'no, Zhalia was just having a nightmare, looks like she's afraid for something too, probably love and emotions' Sophie grins evilly.

'I dreamed about you' I know I made her very angry now, if looks could kill, then she was already death, I walk to the bathroom and undress myself, when I'm standing under the shower I think about the dream, it's one of the many dreams I got, it seemed so real, in the dream I told Dante about my feelings and fairs, about the nightmares I have, and in the end he kills me! maybe that means I can't trust him.

'Zhalia? are you done?' Dante, he knocks on the door.

'almost' I turn the hot water into cold water and hold a scream while the coldness is letting my body tremble.

XxX

When we're sitting on the wharf, Dante's standing next to me, the teens ask around about the Argo and we're disguising the best place to find it.

'Zhalia… it looks like you didn't sleep well last night, has it something to do with that nightmare?'.

Was he the one who gave me my nightmares? That couldn't be.

'nothing, but I thought about Jason last evening, and I think I know where the Argo might be'.

'where?'.

'a river nearby, Stavropoulos, I think it's the perfect place to sink the Argo, where no one can find it' I smile softly if he smiles back and nods softly.

'you might be right'.

'there's a river a several miles North of the coast' Sophie and Lok are back, yippee.

'yeah, it's called, Stavopop something or other'.

'the fishermen call it: Stavropoulos'.

'right, Staphedipooplose' that boy is such a small minded creature! What a waiste of my time hearing this news.

'that's what we got'.

'it may be a local legend, but there's a chance the original Argonauts sank their ships there so no one else can use them, so let's find out'.

XxX

While we're shooting through the water, I feel the sea air stroking my hair, I look at the sky while assisting Dante who's sitting next to me, the teens are fighting about having lunch and after three hours just seeing sea water I felt kinda… well kinda hungry, because before we got a boat, it last maybe two hours seeking for one, I know we're seekers but I didn't become one with the mission to seek a boat, one you don't have to paddle by yourself.

However, I was in for lunch and I knew Dante was too, of course Sophie thought he doesn't want lunch and he said he doesn't want it, but I know better (matter of fact, I think I can hear his stomach protesting against his words). But Sophie doesn't and she still tries to get Lok away from the fridge.

'can't you wait till all of us get hungry? You're so rude!'.

'but I'm starving and I bet if those guys see food, they wanna have something too! Nobody can live without eating in five hours! Except for Miss Casterwill who's trying to watch her diet!'.

'Lok! You're just an hungry rude child! You're acting even more childish than Zhalia!'.

I let go an annoying sight, to let them know that I heard that.

'she heard you' Lok laughs stupidly.

'like I care!' screams Sophie in a most hysterical way of madness, well maybe that's a bit to undue, but she just is Princes Bitch! But what she doesn't know… I'm a goddess if it comes to bitchy stuff.

'let him just have lunch already, I'm getting tired of you two screaming around like toddlers' I roll my eyes and hear an angry reaction of Sophie, a relieved sight of Dante and a fridge going open, probably Lok who knows he's safe.

'but Zhalia, it's rude to eat alone, and if we don't eat, he eats everything!'.

'well if you don't want to be rude you eat something too and he can't eat everything if you do, so make yourself useful!' I don't have to look in to her eyes to know she's looking at me like she's killing me now.

'what's with the look? You know I'm right princes'.

'don't call me princes'.

'of course your majesty'.

'Arg!' she turns around and walks away, probably going down for her diary.

'I thought she would never leave' I softly sight again and look at the land in the distance.

'I know, she didn't sleep well last night'.

'probably dreaming about you refusing her to marry her' I mutter it soft almost whisper, so he can't hear me, but I only see him smile softly.

This man really is a mystery.

XxX

'let's have a look over there!' calls Dante when we get closer to the land, we see a big cave, probably big enough for a boat, The Agro.

After a few minutes we have to chance and I just can't close it from behind, with a lot of struggling and using stuff it still didn't come very close to closed.

'Zhalia? are you ready?' I hear Dante knocking on the door.

'give me a minute' I try again and almost kick a gate in the wall when it doesn't close, I don't do it, because else we would get a second Argo to emerge.

'Alright, I can fix that' I feel a hand closing the suit and feel my cheeks getting red, I move my hair and he closes the last part in my neck.

'Thanks' I whisper it soft and then feel his hand still on my shoulder, I pick up the rest of the suit and walk up, how did he get in? I mean I closed the door because I knew Lok would be the fool running in and I would be the one screaming and shouting dark spells at him, which meant… well you all know it.

I look at Sophie who's trying to be sexy, her short of cloth was only a bit… not necessary, I could tease her with what just happened (Dante saw only my back, half naked, because there was only one little string from my bikini top) But that would be swanky.

When we dressed fully up, I sat on the border, ready to make my fall backwards and dive into the water, but of course Dante was first and Sophie quick followed, hoping he would notice she was a fast one, I didn't want her to have that much fun, so I quick follow too.

When I get down on the other side of Dante I see Sophie stare jalouse at me, I mentally laugh at loud and just follow Dante's signals.

When we're in the coat I see lots of old stuff, boxes, old tables with old banks, and everything was, of course, filled with sea creatures, while Dante was looking around I see Sophie glare at me when Dante beckons me and points at something on the wall, I read the words and shake my head, it were just a few words in the local languages of area, it said it's the door to the kitchen of the ship, maybe he was hungry, but I am not.

When Dante's a few feet away from us Sophie is looking at me from my toes till my highest hair, I look back and see her looking angry.

I only grin and swim to Dante, laying a hand on his shoulder and quick thinking of a reason to lay my hand there, I look at Sophie who's looking at me with disbelieve and anger, it was worth the trouble.

I quick see something shine and swim to it, when I try to push the plank away I feel I got Dante's attention, he pushes it away with me and we look at a door, this was getting interesting, the shining thing was the doorknob.

He gently pays a hand on my shoulder and swims to the next door.

While Dante tries to open the door and I shine at it with the lamp, he looks back, I ask him if it's opening but he just shakes his head.

He waves the question if he can use magic, we nod and he uses Touchram, the ship shakes and we dodge the falling beams.

He looks at us if we're alright and I look at Sophie, she was thinking the same thing "he looked at me first!" I didn't know where that feeling came from but my play was getting real! I really have to do something about that! I remember the dream _I'm getting weaker Dante, Mentally and physically _Weaker for letting feelings do their thing! I wasn't only getting weaker with giving up, I was getting weaker with controlling my emotions and feelings too! I was too weak to not fall in love with my biggest enemy! This wasn't a really good thing.

Then we notice he's gone, we notice Lok is gone too, wait, I didn't see him after we just came in! great, the kid was lost!

When we get out we see Dante with Lok in is arms swimming up, we swim after them and see Lok lying in the sand with Dante next to him.

'what happened?' yells Sophie when we run to them, like that wasn't clear, the boy got into trouble.

He tells his story and Dante tries to cover his clumsiness with a pretext.

'I don't think he has an element, he should know his own limits for his safety' I tried to bring it in a nice, wise and caring way, but of course I couldn't make it sound that way, great, now Dante would never like me, wait! Where did that come from? I'm getting crazy and weaker! And I'm falling in love with the man I must kill! Don't lose your head Zhalia!

This wasn't good, not good, really NOT GOOD!

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it, I know I didn't update a for a long time but hope this is good enough!**


	15. Oil in my face

Chapter 15

While I'm sitting on the highest part of the boat, I look at the stars, it was a beautiful evening.

I listen to the soft sounds of the night sea while I feel the warm evening wind blowing through my hair.

I'm wearing my PJ's, it was midnight and I was ready for bed, but then I saw the sky and couldn't walk through, I just had to look at it.

I look around, we were in front of the cave, Dante didn't want to go in there, we couldn't see if there were pointy rocks and you know about the Titanic, only no ice berg but a pointy rock… well the effect is the same!

I close my eyes for a moment and let the full moon light caress my body, normally I feel sad with full moon, it reminds me of the night when my family got killed, but I couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

Of course, somebody always finds me when I want to be alone or am alone.

Dante just lays next to me, I feel he's looking at me and smile softly.

'you always happen to find me'.

'it's like a seventh sense, find people' is his answer.

'why? Were you looking for me?' I don't open my eyes, I hold the joy of his eyes looking at my body.

'maybe, I know you and Sophie are in some sort of war, getting attention?'.

I laugh softly 'She is, I just like to stand in her way, it's so easy, and it's the perfect reason to annoy someone'.

'you know Zhalia, you should stop, it's not her fault she likes me- '.

'and not yours, but it's fun to ruin someone's life with little touches and talks'.

'Zhalia! Is that the only thing you can think of? Ruin someone's life? You hurt her with your little joke, it's the best way to ignore it and she gets over it. Zhalia you're only making it harder for her, me and yourself'.

'sorry Mr. Monk, don't want to land in hell if I die' oh god, that came more sarcastic then I wanted it to sound, I have to say I speak my mind too much, have to work on that, I think I pissed him off because he stood up and looked at me.

'what? Did I do something else wrong or do you like watching me, because if you think I don't know it when you look at me you're wrong, you're just as imperceptible as a gunshot'.

'I don't know what bothers you Zhalia, and why you're always so unkind, sarcastic and not caring about others feelings, but if you wanna be a part of this team, you have to act else'.

'thanks for the tip, but I'm only here because you asked me for it, I never asked for a team'.

'fine'.

'fine'.

With that he leaves and I feel alone again, I look at him, almost gone, I don't know why I said that and I regret, but was it too late?

'Dante…' I see him stop and turn around.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that… I'm glad I'm here with you guys…' I stand up 'good night'.

'sweet dreams'.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek_, "sweet dreams"_ that's what my father always said to me…

XxX

When I wake up the next morning, I look at empty bed of Dante on the other side of the room, there were two rooms in the boat, a little one with a bunk and one room with a double bed, since I refused to sleep in a bunk with Sophie or Lok, Dante and I shared the double bed and split it up, of course, we did that after we found out he was too big for the bunk bed.

I softly yawn and walk upstairs, when I come upstairs I feel a cold, smelly, wet, something splash in my face, I want to yell at someone but first hear Sophie laugh and then hear Lok step backwards, pretty smart thing to do, I sweep my hairs away and look angry at the two teens.

'Lok you….'.

'it wasn't my fault! I slipped with the oil for the motor because of Sophie! She scared me with Cherit! You know, Dante's working with the motor, it didn't sound very good and I was about to give him oil and… I'm so sorry! You just stood there on the wrong moment, on the other hand… now is the both not as dirty as I feared…' he gets red and holds his hands in front of him.

When I look at my hands I see the black dirt, I grab at my hair and growls something they couldn't hear or understand. _Wat een ongelofelijke…._

'Zhalia, I'm so sorry…'.

I'm about to explode when I think of Dante's words from that night.

'HUSH! Don't mind it! Just… shut up' I walk to the backside of the boat and see Dante sitting there in his drawers, I look at his light tinted back and it makes me blush a bit, then I think of the black dirt in my hair and clothes and I get angry again.

'Zhalia? what happened to you?'.

'give a clumsy boy a bucket oil, and you see what happens' is my answer 'I do have enough time to wash my hair and clothes, don't I?'.

'yes you have, of course… if you give your clothes to Lok he can clean them for you…'.

'no, I clean them myself, before they are really destroyed' I walk back to our room and grab my towel.

Xxx

While I'm standing in the un deep part of the sea, I'm cleaning my hair and body, still standing in my dirty PJ's, I look at the boat but see no one, I throw everything on a stone that's dry above the water and take a deep breath, while I'm under water I feel fine, the water was save, just like the time when I fell of the bridge and was sinking to the bottom, it was save and I heard nothing but the beat of my I heart, knowing I lived.

I smile softly and come back above the water, I put on the dry cloths I brought with me and make my way back to the boat.

'Zhalia! I'm so really, really sorry! Can you please not ruin my face?' I growl softly at the annoying teen and then throw a glass water in his face, Sophie holds her laugh and Dante hides his laugh with working on the motor.

'please stop saying sorry! You're annoying! See, I'm not ruining your face or life, if I did I would do it the good way, by throwing you into a deep well, but after it was just oil you throw over me and I got it of my body with almost washing my skin of my body I think this should be enough' I throw another glass of water over his head and make my way to the room, trying for the second time to close the zipper.

XxX

When Sophie and I are diving under water I look at the ship, this was going to be hard, I look at Dante who's then diving behind me, I turn around, just like Sophie and we take place next to him, I softly whisper a spell to help him breath under water, hey I'm not that bad. 'Breathebulb' we shot make eye contact and I see then Lok appear next to Sophie. That stupid teen, does he really want to die? Drown? I sight softly and throw the same spell at him when Dante gives me an eye sign, then we start using spells.

After the ship was above the water, and Kilthane tried to stop the organization from attacking us, the teens and I tried to hold the door closed, of course, Sophie ran away and I felt Lok wanted to go after her.

I sight 'you better go with her'.

Now I'm alone and thinking of using dark spells to hold the door, but of course, then Sophie would feel the dark energy and they would come for me.

'alright, I've got no choice! Tigerstrength!' I try and use all my power to hold the door, but then they had enough of my tricks and use a spell to blast everything away, I fall backwards and my head hits an hard piece of wood, I feel my heart beat in my head, that wasn't a good sign, I stand up and look at the five men plus Grier, this wasn't going well, I have to use the dark magic or my secret skills, but that would cost me my place in Dante's team. I call Gareon and he appears on my shoulder, ready to fight.

Then the teens run to me, and they are ready to fight too.

'I'm not here to bully Dante's puppy and a couple of girls' what? Girls? Girls like in two or more girls? Sophie is the only girl here!

''just make this easy for everyone and surrender now'.

What? Teaching me a lesson? Calling me a girl? Telling me what to do? Yeah right 'Girls? You must mean Sophie. I'm a woman, a woman who's about to make you eat those words' I look at him with my angry, scary for others, look.

I'm starting to fight him, attacking him with my skills, not caring about the teens and people around me, just kicking and storing him, I was angry, calling me a girl! I'm 21 and not a girl anymore, for over three years! I kill people, girl like Sophie don't kill people.

'Dragonfist!' he hits Gareon and my cheek, he disappears in his amulet and I mean soft of the pain in my cheek, I store against his chest and feel his hands grab my upper arms, lifting me up.

'no! this wasn't worth Dante's death! This wasn't worth my life! I was going to teach him a lesson, a lesson he would never forget! Have respect for women and especially for an Organization spy, the highest ranged spy!

'Zhalia! no!' yells Sophie, but got interrupted by a man.

I try to not use my anger and jump against his chest, he lets easily go, don't know why but I don't hear anything else then my anger and the voice in my head that keeps saying, _Kill him! He's the one respecting you_! But when he doesn't attack and not even looks at me, I get angry, but hold everything in, looking at the same place he looks at, Dante, standing there with Defoe.

XxX

While I'm reading the book, Dante walks to me.

'Zhalia, what ya think of this?' I lay the book next to me while a bag lands on my shot.

'these are… Defoe's amulets! Separating a seeker from his titans isn't easy, you must have used the power Sorrowbond' I look at him, he seems to like it the way I make my conclusions fast.

'don't go making assumptions, I could have just ask for them nicely'.

'this won't hold them for long, we need to get them to the nearest Huntik Foundation Safe house'.

'that's right, while we check in to Guggenheim, I want you to take them'.

'but all this power… it seems like a waste'.

'unfortunately they've been bonded into a very evil man for too long to be useful to us' he walks away.

'hey, are you sure you want me to do this? I'm the least trustful member of your team'.

'despite what Sophie says, I know that in the end of the day I can trust you' then he walks away.

'no one has ever said that to me before' I feel better, Dante trusts me and I've got a team.

TBC

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Ghost, Burned and Why I started to Kill

Chapter 16

I walk through the streets of Greece, after I brought the titans to the save house I had time for myself, time to just fool a bit around, and be alone in this wonderful warm place.

I look at a little shop and walk inside, while I'm looking at a few books and some old stuff the woman starts talking 'You're lying to your friends, isn't that an awful feeling?' she looks at me, I look around me and walk slowly to her.

'You didn't do what he said now did you?' she looks at me.

I think of the Gar-ghoul amulet, I look at my hand where it's in and then at the woman.

'Why do you care? It's not like it's your business'.

'Maybe not, but while you're lying to the only people who really like you, you start to doubt about it, you think of the feelings you have, you're not getting sick Zhalia Moon, it's no stomach flu. You're little caterpillars are awake now, they're now butterflies, and they tinkle in your belly when you see him, ain't I right?'.

'That's stupid, I don't have any insects in my stomach, except if something lay eggs under my skin' I open a book.

'Lying doesn't help Zhalia, they trust you, even the Casterwill girl does, but she doesn't want to because she thinks you're walking away with her crush, what you're doing. Zhalia, he feels the same way, maybe you don't think you feel something for him, but you do'.

'Who are you? Like a… crazy wiccan?'.

'No, I'm much closer to you then you think' she smiles.

I look at her, black/ now almost grey hair, brown eyes and wearing some kind of gypsy dress.

'Yeah right, if we were close to each other, I would know you, but after they killed everybody I know from the past who was close to me, I don't have anybody close anymore, and don't say my parents, aunt and siblings are with me all the time because I don't believe in any form of god! He doesn't exist! Just like Love, it's an illusion, it disappears when you mostly need it' I walk to another book case, look at a book with my name on it, it's a diary, it's perfect blue.

I look at her.

'Your past is already written' she grins at me, I open the book and see at page one a full moon, the full moon on 21 November 1988.

'This can't be… how… why does this exist? What is this! who are you?' I turn to her I see a now young woman standing there, she looks at me, she looks just like me, but then older and smiling.

'I'm you' she smiles brightly and I look at the other books, I see the names of my mother, my father and my siblings, everybody of the Moon family was standing here, I was the last one on the plank, I was the last one! I feel fear, I grab my medallion and look at her.

'It's your diary, you see?' she looks at me, I look then at the book again, she's right, it's just like my diary, it looks the same only older. I think of my own diary, I know my mother and father started writing in it since I was born, that must mean the first years are written by them, and that means my whole life is standing in this book, and if this is my diary and it's from the future, my future must be written in it!

I open the book, look at the pages, till I'm on the last page, it's blank, the last thing I see is Dante, lying on a roof, looking into my eyes, on the other side is Klaus looking at me, into my eyes.

'Am I dead now? Is this the end?' I look at her.

'No, you see, there you've got two options, kill Klaus or Kill Dante, those two options are yours, you've to choose one, if you kill Dante, you'll become a great spy, the left hand of the professor and the right hand of Rassimov, and after the professor died you took his place, Rassimov will begin a war but you'll win, but you're going to be lonely, but powerful and the woman who rules the world, everybody will kneel for you. But if you choose the side of Dante and kill Klaus, you'll become a spy of the Foundation, later you will defeat the Professor, and you will marry with a guy you love, you will be happy and have a family again. What do you want to choose? A place in a family with people who love you. Or a place on the top of the world, the big ruler of the world, where everybody loves you because you say so?' she looks at me.

'Do I get old?' I look at her.

'If you choose the family, you will die when you're grey and old. When you choose the world, you will die because someone kills you, you will be old'.

'And who will I love?'.

'Dante' she smiles.

'And who will kill me?'.

'Dante' answers she.

'But I kill him, you say'.

'No, you will knock him out because I now tell you he's the one killing you when you're unhappy'.

'B-but…' I look at her.

'You have to choose right Zhalia, what tells your heart you? Power or Love?'.

'Love is an illusion' I look at her, lay the book back and walk away, when I'm outside, I look at the amulet, and then at the story, I see it's gone.

I hear thunder and then it breaks, it starts pouring, people ran inside and I look around, it's warm outside, it's a summer rain.

I bite on my lower lip and walk back to the hotel, while crying softly.

On my way I stop and sit on a bench.

I look at the sea and the sky.

'Don't be such a girl Zhalia, Love is an illusion, it's power that the world keeps turning' I stand up and look behind me, on the end of the street I see my older self, next to her stands an older Dante, they kiss and I run away.

'Happiness is an illusion, Love is an illusion, emotions and feelings are illusions!' I run harder, till I see the hotel, when I get inside I see my future again, with the future Dante, they look at me. I ignore them, when I come back in the room we all share I close the door behind me.

'Hey Zhalia, you're finally back' says Dante's voice from the living room.

'Yes, something weird just happened, I walk to the living room and see the older Dante sitting there.

I turn around and then look into Dante's eyes, I step back and he grabs my wrist when I'm about to fall.

'Who're you talking to?' he looks at the room.

'Myself' I smile softly and walk then to my room, I see Sophie sleeping and Lok busy with some kind of puzzle.

'And? How did it go?'.

'Great' I walk further to the bathroom with my PJ's and look at the stuff around, great, they've soap from the hotel, well, it's better than nothing.

I undress myself, take a warm shower and when I see me standing in the bathroom, I turn the shower cold, I keep down a scream and when I look again I see my mirror image.

After a while I hear someone tapping on the door.

'What?' I hear my voice, soft and sultry.

'Zhalia, are you almost done? You've been there for almost three hours' answers Dante.

'You can use the kitchen for water!' is my answer.

Then I feel the water turning cold, colder than I know the shower can be.

'Oh very funny! Don't use Augerfrost on the water!'.

'I didn't do a thing, or used a spell'.

'Why is the water then freezing?' I look at the mirror, now I see something else, written letters on the mirror, it's my name, with under that written _Burns_ , weird, because I'm freezing.

That's the moment when the water turns hot, too hot.

I scream, feel the pain in my back, neck and lower legs, and then jump away, I grab a towel, the door opens, I'm sitting on my knees, tears roll down my cheek, it burns, it hurts.

I look at the mirror, the letters are still written there, I feel then the hand of Dante on my back, I tremble.

'Oh my gosh, that doesn't look good, it's not very bad but… does it hurt?'.

'No, I'm crying because I shot my toe, not because hot water burned my back' I look back at the words, I'm scared, first the nightmares about Dante killing me, then those ghost or whatever they are, and now this.

'Someone tries to hurt me, maybe kill me' I look at the mirror, see then him looking at it and looking back at me, he turns of the shower and then looks again at the mirror.

'I was just… when you called me, I looked at the mirror and something wrote it while I looked at it, then the shower turned all hot and… gosh…' I feel I'm blushing.

'Did your face burn too?' he grabs my cheeks, I back off and look at him.

'No! I'm just… blushing' the last word comes out softly.

'Why?'.

'Because except for this towel, I'm naked' is my answer, I see it's now his turn to turn red and sight softly, while I'm standing up he leaves the bathroom.

XxX

The plan is to go seeking for the real Argo tomorrow, now I'm lying on my chest, very uncomfortable, my back hurts so bad, Dante says tomorrow it'll be over, with the spell he used to heal it, but tonight I'm having not a very healthy and healed feeling.

'Zhalia, are you still awake?' I hear Dante's voice.

I sight, stand up and grab my dressing gown, I hear he follows while I'm walking to the living room.

'It still hurts?'.

'Badly'.

'Come on, let me help you'.

'Yeah, last time it health pretty well' I hear my sarcastic voice peal between the walls and sight then 'I'm sorry, I'm just… a little burned'.

He laughs softly, helps me remove the cloth from behind so he can see my back, however it doesn't heal right away, I feel better when he's busy with the spells, after a while it hurts again, but a few minutes was enough for me to fall asleep.

'Zhalia… do you know anyone who wants to kill you?'.

I want to laugh at loud, but I only grin 'Enough, when you're a Freelance Assassin they don't like you a lot' that's my cover for now, a freelance assassin, I couldn't think of anything else when he asked me what I was doing before the Foundation. And my brother always said, _when you lie, hold it close to the truth._

'How many people… did you kill?'.

'You really wanna know?'.

'Yes'.

'More than a hundred, I don't know how many, I'm in that business since I was 16'.

'What about your family? Did they like your job?'.

'I don't know…'.

'What do you mean? You haven't spoken to them since you were 16?'.

'No, I haven't spoken to them since I was seven, just seven, they died that evening on my birthday…'.

'Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know'.

'How could you? It's not like I talk about very often'.

'And your friends? Brothers? Sisters? Other family?'.

'There is no other family, as much as I know. My father's parents died before I was born, my mother didn't talk about her family, like they didn't exist, I've searched for them, couldn't find a thing, my father was a seeker too, he had a sister, who lived with us, right, us, I had two older sisters, an older brother and a dog named Zilver, the whole family was full of Z's, Father Zac, Mother Zarah, Aunt Zelena, Sisters Zorah and Zoey, brother Zane and dog Zilver, however, they're burned to death, I was hiding in the closet when the firemen came. They were already dead. And then there's no one left' I sight, I couldn't tell him the truth about my parents, about my family, well part of it is true but not how they got killed, if I told him he would chase those people, or think they've found me, then I wouldn't be able to kill him while he was protecting me, however, if I kill him I rule the world so those people aren't going to kill me.

'Oh, I'm sorry…'.

'It's no big deal, I was too young to remember' a lie too, I know still everything till the basement, after that it's only blear, I feel the pain go away, I sight softly and smile while closing my eyes 'that feels nice'.

'Good, then it's working… Zhalia…. why did you start, killing people?'.

I bit on my lower lip, it's because nobody cared about me after they died, nobody showed pain and sadness, nobody hugged me or cried with me after that, I wanted to show them how much pain it cost to lose people you love, and how painful it is to have no one to share the lost with, of course it's a bit of the Organizations fault too, but I became the best, because I wanted to do it.

'I think because I wanted to… show people how much it hurts when you lose someone, and how painful it is to have nobody who cares about you being hurt…' I feel my voice now soft and fragile.

'But it's not a very… good way to show that'.

'I know, but when you're hurt and anger stays in your body over the years… you can't do things the right way to lose it' I feel my voice shake.

'I'm sorry…'.

I sight softly 'No, you're not' I stand up and walk to my bed 'Sleep well'.

TBC

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	17. Beautifull woman can't be nice too

Chapter 17

When we're shooting through the water next morning, I'm not talking much, I'm tired and still thinking of last evening, how could he understand? He's the good guy, he could never kill someone because of his anger. I feel that I've to kill someone after the visit by the fishes, Killing people helps me get closer to my family and friends, they're death and when I send someone to them, I send them a message, hate and anger. Why did they leave me? it's their fault! It's their fault they died! It's my father's fault those men came and it's my mother's fault my sisters weren't save! It's Zilver's fault because she barked and bit… it's Zane's fault because he told me to run! And it's mostly MY FAULT! I was the one who ran away, I listened to those people! If I didn't leave I wouldn't be here, I would be with them, I would have done nothing to hurt people and myself, and I know that if I died I didn't hurt them by killing so many people, or fall in love with my enemy! Gosh! I'm NOT in LOVE with the guy! He's my enemy! Zhalia focus!

I turn to Dante and think of everything bad about him, he's one of the murderers! He's just a guy! Don't mess with him Zhalia!

After maybe a few minutes, talking to the children and less to Dante, he started to do insane, like a little kid, and I like it! I even LIKE it! His muscled body, his hair in the wind, his laugh.

No, not in love, Zhalia you're not in love!' I focus on the boat and try a sharp curve when he says something to Lok.

When they switched places, Dante walks around and Sophie got the rudder in her hands.

After a while I feel sleepy, I hear Sophie moan and then see her fall fore wards, over the rudder, I see her falling asleep.

I feel sleepy too, no this is not a good sign! Something is making is tired! The enemy! Don't fall asleep!

'Dante…' I hear him walk over the ship and then I hear him fall on the deck too, asleep.

'Dante… don't fall asleep…' I feel my eyes close and the next thing I know is a dream, a nightmare, about my family, and now team.

Then there's fire everywhere, I scream, I'm stuck, my feet won't move, I scream, I see Dante standing on the other side of the fire, trying to reach me, but then he shakes his head, disappointment in his eyes, I see him turn away, I feel pain, the fire is burning my skin, I scream, I cry, I try to use spells but everything fades away, the next thing I know is that I'm falling, a very long fall, when I reach the ground I give a scream, I landed in water, I'm sinking, still my body won't move, I see hands, the hands of my family, just like the time I learned how to swim and I fall in the deep bath, I drowned but they grabbed me and I survived. But this time, before I can grab the hands, they're gone, they walk away, water in my lungs, then I'm sitting on the ground, I'm gasping air, everybody is standing around me, wanting to hug me, hold me and kiss me, but I see slowly everybody walk away, they gave up on me!

'don't give up on me! please don't!' I feel tears running down my cheeks, then I see Becky, she shakes her head and walks away.

'Dante… please… don't…' before I can finish he sights, turns around and walks away, disappearing in the darkness, just like everybody did. I start crying, I feel cold air, I'm sitting on the ship, next to myself, I'm lying fore wards, a plant is around my arm, waist and head, the flowers orange and another branch is trying to strangle Sophie, not like I mind at all….

Then I feel something hard against my head and open my eyes, I'm lying fore wards and the branches are around me.

I give a scream when something looking like a knife almost hits my head, I hear Sophie laugh and then I look angry at the one who used the knife, the man I used to hate.

'welcome back' giggles the girl.

'geez, did you hit me with a baseball bat? My head feels like hell…' I stand up, rub my temples and see Dante sitting next to Dante, not answering my question.

I walk to the backside of the boat, those plants attacked the boat, there must be something with the motor, again.

I hear them talking about what that plant did and turn back to them 'that's not all it did'.

XxX

After a while we're on an island, ready to repair the boat.

When Lok falls into the water and gets wet through I want to laugh loudly, but think of his klutziness and roll with my eyes.

'he was water skiing this morning and now he's taking to body surfing'.

'not everyone can have the grace of you two ladies'.

Yeah, like he's not a little kid without any knowing off where he got into.

'don't try to dell the point with your charm Dante, the boy is an absolute klutz!' answers Sophie.

For first I really agree with her, but this would be the last time too.

'give the poor boy a break' answers Cherit.

'yeah, this klutz just saved your life ten minutes ago' Lok stands in front of her.

Yeah, he finally learns how to survive with the little Casterwill brat, by giving her a right place, beneath the rest of us….

'greeting strangers'. The voice of that lady turns everything in a mess, I know this isn't going to be good!

XxX maybe a few minutes later XxX

After I said that old woman how I think about them and their "Help everybody!" things, I take a shower and when I come up stairs, I see everybody is still chasing their dreams, I feel tired, probably still from those flowers, Dante helped us with cleaning our lungs from that stuff, but I think it's already in my blood…

I lay down and then the nightmares start again.

When I wake up I look around, it must be a day later because the sun just rises, I'm hungry but I know Dante didn't pack for another day than planned, so I growl softly and starts seeking them.

What about the mission? Can't I leave them alone for five minutes?

When I find Dante I see him with that blonde Medea person, that beautiful lady can't be nice too! That's just not how it works! Beautiful people aren't nice, they've always bad meanings!

He was trapped, hypnotized, but when I see him with the flowers I feel my own theory falling apart, maybe she was nice, well then I've to get him back to his senses on the normal way.

'Dante! What are you doing? Last time I checked we had a mission, remember?' I look at him, see him not wanting to leave, of course, he spends all his time with beautiful girls in too sexy dresses! Argh, men!

'I decided we're staying here till I find all the herbs I need'.

'there are only a few more that we require'.

'but Dante…' I want to stop him, I know I can't but at least trying to.

'not now Zhalia' is his answer, and he just walks away, I growl softly, not right not right!

Is this how it feels to be jalouse? Wait! Why am I jalouse? Because Dante spend the last day and next days with a beautiful blonde woman with big green eyes who're shining like the sun and her perfect body barely hidden by that dress? No need to be jalouse! You don't like the guy!

Wait, I do like him… no I don't! I hate him! HATE, HATE, HATE him!

XxX

The next day is just like the other day, nobody came back, not even for food or clean water, I growl again, something I do more when I'm angry or annoyed, not talking about the fact that I'm just sitting around while they're walking into a trap, with wide open eyes!

I thought Dante was stronger, I thought he was someone who had to know about this as a trap! But no, just like most men, they only see a beautiful woman and follow her till death… pretty useless those guys…

However, Sophie isn't a guy and she's someone who's always suspicious and doesn't trust every beautiful girl, but I think the secrets and books have blinded her too… useless girls too! Am I the only one seeing this as a big show? Or am I the blooper of this movie?

I walk to the Holotome, to scour this chapter of the book.

TBC

**We all know it's a trap, and Zhalia figured it all out, but I think it's still fun to know about her thoughts in this crisis.**

**However, please review, blahblahblah I don't own anything but my IPod and laptop… not very useful for you guys to know… but this go's for all the coming chaps and blahblahblah…**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	18. Red rose and the Moon Story

Chapter 18

After I found out something really is wrong with those women, I seek for the old woman, she wanted to help me too, finding secrets and getting powerful, maybe the secret from this women and the fact it's all a trap hides with that weapon she was talking about,

When I'm walking through the forest, looking at a few tree houses, woman with children, some with babies, how weird, they've children but I haven't seen a man anywhere!

I look at the people, nowhere an old woman. I found bones on the beach, just like in the trees sometimes, probably from the men, I think that's why they've got children, holding men in a prison, making children and then killing the men, but when do they kill the guys? If they kill a man after they got the child, then they've to make sure they find other men soon, so much women… I look around, feel then a hand on my shoulder, the a black haired woman with blue eyes looks at me, smiles and points at her house.

'Sorry I don't have the time…' but she just smiles again and grabs my wrist, I can't go, she looks so nice, but at the same time it doesn't feel good. It feels wrong, very wrong, I look at the house, I feel her touching my back and then see her walking to the closet, holding a purple dress, I shake my head and want to walk back, going after that old lady, but she gives me a necklace and then a knife.

'Kill the men…' she whispers it in my ear.

I start laughing, because of the spell I use to protect my brain from mind reading, she couldn't hypnotize me. she was trying to make me getting closer to them and then kill them, she looks afraid, I throw the necklace on the ground, then the knife after her, she screams and disappears in a weird light, that's it.

I start running, when I find the old woman I land in front of her, lay my hand on her shoulder and know I'm doing the right thing, end this illusion.

'I've changed my mind, show me this weapon of yours'.

While walking to the weapon I look around, looking at the beautiful plants, flowers and fruit.

'This is the weapon'.

'You're not kidding, that's the real thing alright, it's power is incredible' I look at it, seduced by the power, this was maybe enough for me to make my power complete, become the next ruler of the world, like I said back in that store.

'Before one can use the weapon they must first form a connection with it'.

That makes me come back to my senses, she was trying to make me fall for this trap while I already know about it! Shit! This is harder than I thought, don't fall for it Zhalia 'Alright, but how?'.

'Slowly hold out your hand, and relax'.

I do what she says, maybe I could get a bit of the power to get more powerful and still save everyone, when I do what she says, I feel the power streaming within me, I see my purple aura around me, my hands holding the power, hearing her step aside.

'Let it's power enter your mind, surrender yourself to it, only then the connection will be complete!'.

I feel something hard against my shield, the shield around my brain, it's trying to hypnotize me, trying to take control of me just like they did with the others.

'You must take me for an absolute fool, if I did that, I become a vegetable, forever. Armorbrand' I feel my everything getting clear again in my head and look at the woman.

'What are you doing? Do you not want the power?'.

'Not too bright, are you?'. Of course not! Was she dumb? Well she lives on an island with other girls and is very old 'I wanted to find the sours of all these illusions, and I figured there had to be a connection between to the mind control weapon you kept talking about'.

'So you…' she points at me and I know she figured my plan out, finally.

'Now that I found the sours! Augerfrost!' I point it at her, it hits her, she disappears and leaves a sort of burning smell behind. The ground starts shaking and I look at the sours of the shaking part, the weapon.

I fall backwards, it feels like an earthquake.

'Great, Now it's mad' I smile softly, look at the weapon, and stand up again, the sky gets darker and the weapon attacks me, every time it hits me I feel my body weaken, the bad energy was too much, even for me, it was trying to kill me, trying to make me just like the others.

But I keep protecting myself with my powers, I keep holding on. Dante must have figured out now the curse is weaker because of my actions, maybe the teens did find out too.

'It's the sours, I've gotta destroy this rock or Dante and the others will be…' what if they didn't find out? And all this power was just making me weaker so I fall down and it can destroy them?

I hear the noise of another attack of the weapon and growl softly 'Armorbrand! Raypulse!' when it hits the weapon I feel something weaken in me, again.

'No stop please!' a girl appears in the stone, that girl, the girl I…

_Flashback…_

'_No stop please!' I look at the much older street kids, a gang of bully's, I didn't fit in their gang when I tried to. They told me to hurt a much younger kid, steal it's food and then bring it to them._

_I look at the ground as they throw a trashcan on me, I feel tears drop down my cheek, I start crying, I hear feet, they run away. Klaus didn't take me in when he found me, he had to leave for a couple of years, he told me when he came back, he would look for me and then take me in, he learned me a few spells and gave me two titans besides Kilthane, Gareon and Strix, little titans who can still protect me, I felt this deep connection with Gareon, he was meant for me, Kilthane has always been my warrior, who asked if I needed him, Gareon as the talker._

_I run away, to the plaza, I look around at the people, one of the teens hits me against my head, I fall on the ground but run away again._

'_Help me! Why won't anyone help me?' I hear them following me, they saw it as a game, people didn't care about me, they just wanted to go home and forget about a street kid that's asking for food, trying to survive by stealing food._

_XxX_

'_I don't have anything to eat! Please!' I cry against the door, the door that was closing every time they saw me, closing._

_Not a door was ever open, not opening for me, not opening for someone who is hungry, alone and cold. Nobody cared, ever. When Klaus was here, he gave me a bed and food, now he was gone for a while, I was again alone. He couldn't leave me with the other Suits, they hated me, saw me like everybody did, and if Klaus wasn't near, they just treated me like everybody does, ignoring me and not helping me with anything. _

_That made me stronger._

_End flashback…_

'That's right, I was left to die, why should I help anyone? No it's a trick, this stupid thing is trying to stop me from attacking! Touchram!' I see how it hits the weapon, I don't wanna cry,

'What do you think you're doing?'.

'Going through you! Icebreaker' when the spell hits the stone and I see it doesn't make a scratch I feel alone again, I couldn't save them, I could never break this stone on my own, but like it used to be… I'm alone.

'Kilthane! Gareon! Strix!' she summons my titans! It's me and she can summon my titans! It's a trap Zhalia! she's not you she's an illusion! I feel myself getting weaker again, this illusion was very close to reality, seekers trap, it was hiding something, this was hiding something big and I try to fight it while I know I can't do it because I'm alone and that stupid me uses my energy to summon the titans, MY titans!

'What's that supposed to do?' I point at it, not knowing why she exactly called my titans ready to fight.

'You wouldn't attack your own bonded titans would you? After all, they're the only ones who haven't betrayed you' she smiles, she's just as smart as me, like the real me, the titans attack me, a voice coming from the stone is making me feel like nuts, my head pounds and my body weakens, I try to surrender to my own titans but just like then, they've not mercy. My ears are filled with the voice, I only hear the voice and the noises of my titans, I see all my memories of my past, which want to make me cry, but I don't because they're attacking me and I can't do a thing. A seeker could never fight his own titans that would make them bad seekers and I'm not! I'm good in something and if I die then I'll die as a good seeker.

'Stay Back!' I try to stop them, they're hypnotized too! My own titans who're going to betray me like everybody does are going to kill me, my ears hurt of the noise and the voices, my head is pounding because of the pain in my body and the voices trying to hypnotize me.

The shield around my brain slowly breaking down.

I can't reach my other titans, I don't hear their voices anymore, only their hurting screams and growls, the noise is killing me… then I hear king Basilisk.

'_Call me my lady…'._

I feel a pain and grab the amulet 'Clear my path, King Basilisk!'.

When the titan appears and attacks the rock I sight softly, the voices stopped, I feel my ears bleeding and pounding, but still hear the normal sounds, that's a good thing.

But then Kilthane appears in front of me, his sword ready to kill me. _'I'm Sorry my lady'_ are his last words. I hear Dante's voice and then Caliban attacks Kilthane, I sight softly,

'Dante!' I look around, seeing him, standing there, healthy, living, strong and handsome… Stop Zhalia! you're getting killed! The fruits in his hands piss me off. Like food is more important than my life…

'Sorry I took so long, had to stop for some groceries'. When he bites on the apple I want to tell him the truth about those fruits but Kilthane grabs me again and his hands are now around my neck.

But Caliban is too quick for my own titan and I jump to the left when Kilthane falls down, again.

'Why is this happening?' I walk closer to him, I know it's hiding something, but why it's killing me to hold the secret hidden is a mystery.

Then Gareon and Strix come in action to kill me, but the teens are quicker.

When the titans are defeated I feel better.

'I'm not done yet!' says my illusion.

'Oh yes you are! King Basilisk!' I point at my titan. _'It's my pleasure my lady'._

With that he destroys the weapon, I walk a bit further away from the others to give them a clear vision of my suffer and call then my titans back, want to walk back, exhausted. Dante looks from me and then at the battle field, at my wounds, bleeding ears and the amulets in my right hand what I'm trying to get back in my holster, I look back at him, telling him with my eyes and probably with my mind I'm tired, dizzy and not able for another thing to do. And to my big surprise he just nods at me and I walk to the nearest tree to lay on the green grass, close my eyes and fall asleep.

XxX

When I'm that evening walking over the boat, after a shower and a nap I feel better, my ears still hurt and I feel that the bleeding didn't stop, so I walk further into the forest, the moon rising and the sun going down, the air is purple, just like my spirit color, I'm between red and blue, Red for the evil and blue for the good in me. Maybe that's my thing, I don't know which side I'm on.

I feel watched again, I know the shield around my brain is back, I made it after my nap, it felt like Dante could really read my mind without it, that made me scared.

When I'm sitting on a rock, looking at the sky, the stars slowly waking up now the sun's gone, the pink and purple air, the green grass bowing in the wind and the white lilies around me, bowing with the grass.

I barely hear Dante walking to me, I hear him when he's maybe next to me.

'Your ears are bleeding… and you're not very sharp anymore, else you would talk to me before I was next to you' he looks at me, sitting next to me on the stone.

'I know, Like I said before, I can't heal myself' I look at the sky again.

'I can heal you'.

'Dante… you make me feel like I can't take care of myself'.

'Do you want to get deaf? I need your sharp senses' he lays his hands on my ears and I feel the pain fade away, I feel at the same time the shield breaking down and when it breaks I shake my head, he quick holds his hands away, I whisper the spell again and look at him with angry eyes.

'Stop with that'.

'With what?'.

'Reading everybody's mind! Back there I asked you in my head if I could sleep, I knew the shield was broken and you nodded, answering my question, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Dante. I know you use that spell all the time, I don't know what you're seeking for but because you can't read mine, you try to break the shield down' I look away, angry and feeling betrayed again.

'Zhalia… I use the spell because I want to keep people save, and if I hear my enemy thinking of attacking me I know how to attack him, but I promise you, I don't hear everything, only if someone thinks of me' he looks at me, grabbing my hand.

'that's too much for me. So you know about Sophie and you know about people who wanna kill you'.

'Like you…?' I look at him when I think I hear him say that, it was so soft and almost softer then whispering, but I look at him surprised and angry. He looks like he got caught.

'Why do you say that?'.

'Say what?'.

'uhm I don't know, Like I want to kill you?' it's better to just act like I don't know what he's talking about.

'I didn't say…'.

'I heard you say it, you just healed my ears you know'.

'Zhalia…' he looks at me, I look away, to the sky again.

'Forget it' after a silence I hear him seeking for something.

'Here…' he holds a red rose right under my nose, it's perfect red and beautiful.

'Why's that?'.

'I didn't get the change to thank you, for saving our lives, and… well I didn't know how, I saw this one, in the middle of all other wilted roses, this one is late… it reminded me of you'.

'I'm late? Who was late when I was dying out there?'.

'I don't mean your late, you just… need time to bloom, and I think, if you do, you're just like this one' he gives it to me, I smile till I feel how the thorn makes a hole on my finger, I look at the just as red as the rose, dark blood that's falling on the ground.

'Besides, It's a beautiful flower, and still incentive' he smiles softly and I feel a smile on my face, look at the sky again and then back at Dante.

'Thanks'.

'No problem, you.. uhm… that girl, she looks like you'.

'Yeah, she was me, when I was still on the streets…' I look at the rose, at the perfect petals, I feel something sad getting bigger, a tear falls on the flower and I look away.

'What's wrong?'.

'It's not… I mean, Nobody ever gave me flowers before…' I smile softly, this was too much of myself, I was getting weaker, more weaker than before.

'Oh, well, that's a shame, want to give him back?'.

'No, it's mine now' I chuckle softly and then look at the moon rising, full moon.

'So, your family is called like the moon'.

'Yeah, there's a story about it, the Girl of the Moon'.

'Mind telling me?'.

'Yeah well… I'm not such a great teller, not like my dad, told it like he was there when it happened. It all started hundreds of years ago, When Merlin, the prophet, told the people about the Moon story, the story about two goddess who created the universe, The two goddess were from Light and Dark, they got two children, The Daughter of the Moon and the Son of the Sun. however, the son was mostly loved by his parents, the older brother. She felt unloved and headed down to earth, made love with the men here and then dumped them like she didn't love them, like her parents did with her. she got hundreds of children who're now seen as the stars. The gods got angry with her, and she killed her parents in a great battle, her brother was angry because of that, he tried to follow her but she escaped. The people captured her and her brother came down too, cursing her and all her children, every child that would have her DNA would be cursed, they would find true love and then, when it all seems right, they would get killed by the Dark warriors with the whole family with them, Dark warriors are people with dark powers, and want to kill every Moon. They kill every Moon till all the children are gone and the Moon curse came true. But merlin said that the children of the Moon can stop the sufferings with the power of two beloved, making an end of the Dark Warriors. That's the reason why The Moon and the Stars are running away from the Sun' she smiles softly.

'You know it very well, and it's a beautiful story'.

'It's a bedtime story, my parents never talked about the rest of my family, my father told us they were part of the stars. My father told the story always when it was my birthday and I didn't want to sleep, he always told me that the child that's born with the full moon, at midnight, can break the curse. But then I didn't believe him and he just looked at me with that smile, I never knew why he smiled at me like that, not happy and not sad. He told me I was special, after the fire, I believed the story, till I got older. Of course'.

'You're born at midnight, aren't you?'.

'Yes I am, with the full moon shining high above in the sky, cold November evening' I smile softly.

'Funny, your father and you were close?'.

'Yes we were… My brother was more a mother child, and my sisters were only busy with my aunt or their dolls' I roll with my eyes.

'So… you're the last of you family, left'.

'Yes, I'm the last child of the moon' I look at it, it feels nice, I believed that the story was true, till I was old enough, I saw those people in bramblings killing my parents, I saw that smile of my father, the story he told me so many times became from a fairy tale, my biggest fear.

'We should be heading back, Sophie and Lok are probably eating without us'.

'No, Lok is. Sophie is looking at the forest with angry eyes, waiting for us, while she's mumbling something to Lok about waiting for Dante. Don't look at me like that, she's in love, let the girl do her thing' I see the angry look in his eyes and smile 'Like you said, I'm like the rose, Beautiful and incentive' I grin when he starts laughing and then I walk to the boat, knowing he would follow me.

TBC

**Yeah, well hope you liked it! Please review!**


	19. Almost drowning

Chapter 19

The next morning am I sitting on one of the stones on the Island, near the boat of course, but meditating. I couldn't sleep much last night, maybe it was the energy of the stone, still in veins. But I felt that something else was the matter, and that else is Dante. You see, somehow he made my eyes look at him all night, looking at how he slept, looking him breathing and I was enjoining every second of it till I got so tired that my head felt like I was high, and that was the thing I didn't enjoy very much.

Somehow he used a spell on me, I know it, I'm always getting those feeling when I look at him, and somehow I dream of him, like he's stalking me everywhere, and somehow I yearn to his voice and body near to me, his voice whispering in my ear, sweet words, like he didn't know anything about my bad meanings at all.

So, when I woke up on four O'clock, for the fifth time that night, I knew trying to sleep was impossible. Since I dressed up and left the room, I ignored the feeling of going back to watch him sleep, breath…

And then I started to walk outside, clean the mess on deck, prepare myself for the others to wake up, looking at the sunrise while thinking how nice it would be if Dante was there too (Stupid, Stupid, Stupid of me!). and when I was trying to punish myself for thinking that, I remembered the stone we found with the inscription of the illusion powers, which only I can use after I bond myself with the stone (Yeah, sounds weird, but the inscription said I had to bound myself with the stone before I could use the powers, maybe that was what the old woman was talking about, it's probably such a powerful power that it's dangerous to bound yourself with the stone to get the power too!)

But when Dante woke up ,after Lok and Sophie got into a fight about having breakfast without Dante or me, he started training material arts on the stone nearby the water, which made my head crazy, I had to look at him, at his trainings and his body moving smooth and strong… how much I like to lay in his arms, save and…. Yes, after that thought I punished myself with knocking my fist on the hard ground (Which made my thoughts change to the horrible pain, it's probably bruised).

About the teens? Well… Dante told them to have breakfast, Sophie just growled and Lok ate with his little white titan friend Cherit, of course. And then Sophie got mad at him about making a mess of his part of the room and he walked to the scaffold and sat on it while Sophie was cleaning with Cherit as her company, little princess needs a clean place.

When a stone (which was flying through the air) almost hits my head, I turn around and see the big titan Lindorm, they must have invoked it as a practice, stupid teens and stupid teachers…

I get up and walk one step closer to the titan (I'm still standing on the rock so if I got much closer I would fall of it) a good practice for me too, to see if my powers are working.

When the titans wants to attack Dante and Lok, Sophie's still on the both standing there like a stupid useless girl (Which she is), I raise my arms and point at the place next to the titan.

'Thoughtspecter!' another Lindorm, this one a bit darker, appears next to the titan and start fighting, when Lok grabs the amulet, I let the illusion disappear and see how the titan returns to his amulet.

While walking to them, I see the titan return.

'Don't everyone thank me at once' I stand behind the two boys, and they then all look at me.

'What was that?'.

'I finally mastered the illusion power we found' that's the truth, I first couldn't get it out of my mind, all the memories and nightmares about my past, now I could control it, I didn't have those problems anymore.

'Great, I'm sure that that would be a big help' smiles Lok.

'Yeah! She can use illusions now! Brilliant!' of course she means it in a sarcastic way, she thinks I'm the biggest illusion that exists, but I've to say, she has to work on her voice when she tries to say something sarcastic.

'You know Lok, Lindorm is a violent titan, you've to think destructive thoughts to control him, now don't we have a mission to get back to?' why do I feel like I'm the only one thinking about the mission we get paid for?

'We do, we head to the Agro today' Dante jumps on the boat, I feel something tickling in my stomach, but Lok helps me out of my thought, I start to like that kid!

'This is so cool! It's just we're with Jason and the Astronauts, Sophie!'.

I'm trying to hold my laugh, that boy isn't a genius but he knows how to disturb my thoughts about something fishy.

'Argonauts, it's Jason and the Argonauts'. She's pissed off, probably because I'm annoying her, and deeply inside my heart, I feel guilty. No that's not true, I don't feel any guilt at all.

XxX

When we're on the Island, heading to a safe place to talk about what Sophie found out, we almost got caught by villagers and when wen Lok almost walked into a suit or whatever military men it are, we decide to dress up like the villagers, Sophie and Dante grab some clothes of the line and when they come back I look at the clothes.

'Couldn't find something more ugly than this?' I look at the clothes with envy.

'Just wear it, it's the only thing we could find' grumbles Sophie.

'Yeah, of course…' I roll my eyes and take my shirt off, of course, Dante was helping Lok on the other side of the street with his…well clumsy way of trying to dress up.

And When we talked about everything Sophie discovered till the plan, we're all going another way, I head back to the boot to get my diving suit and when I got back, I quietly walk through the reed, into the water, I see the guards ran off so or: those kids are doing a really good job at keeping the Organization busy, or: a really bad job in staying out of trouble.

When I find the ship after I don't know how much time, I feel only the irritating thought of: "How am I going to find something in something this huge?"

After finding an open door on the back, I make my way through the big ship and find the room where I have to be, after I almost got hit by my own spell, I knew this was the place to be.

I look at the artifacts and think of the myth of Jason. I think they're Greek legends. The Apple of Ares, Hercules' arrow, which one's the key?

Unless… Jason was after the golden fleece, it's not one key but two.

I look at the wooden hatch that opens, a treasure.

I should just take it to learn Sophie a lesson, then I hear something behind me, I look behind, see shark teeth and try to dodge his attacks.

When I grab the treasure I grin softly, can't sneak up on a sneak.

When I turn around again I see two sharks, I dive down and hit them with a Repulse, which cost me my air pipe.

When I look at the time I have I see that I don't have much time left, only one minute, I'm so death… I forgot to take a full one in the hurry, I took the almost empty one! Great, now I'm fighting sharks with only a minute air left!

I take a deep breath when I've got ten seconds left and start fighting the sharks, I take the treasure outside and when I'm almost out of air, I see more sharks coming.

'Darkfog!' I swim to a clear side of the water and when the dark fog is gone, I see them leave, a tail hits my chest and the last breath is slapped out of my lungs, I feel my eyes close, my hand opens, letting the chest go.

I feel my body relax, my eyes getting heavy.

Memories cross my mind, when I first swam in the lake, where my father learned me how to swim, I jumped – because of my excitement- into the deep part and sunk deeper and deeper, when I was almost out of air my father dived into the water and rescued me, I see him swimming to me, fast and smooth through the water, like a fish. Grabbing me by my arm and getting me on the dry beach. But now he wasn't here, not here to help me, he's death and nobody is coming to get me.

And when the team realizes that I didn't come back after they won the fight and after they helped the city out, they start to realize something happened to me, they'll dive into the dark water while the sun is disappearing in the water and they'll find me here, death.

I think I don't mind to be found here, deep in the water, where I can't hear people screaming of pain, and the best thing is that I'll die beautiful, no blood, except for the sharks who may come back and find me, and then eat me before the others can find me… clever thought…

While looking at the sun, shining on the water and sinking to the bottom I realize that they count on me, and I've to kill them! Not killing myself! I'll be remembered as a good spy and assassin but failed because of a shark and water! No! I'm not going to die! I'm not going to die here! How much I like it to leave everybody and my mission, but I won't be remembered as a failed spy! As a failed Moon!

I slowly grab the amulet when the sharks head back, I grab the chest and then I gather all the air in my lungs and call the only titan that can help.

'King Basilisk!'.

Then everything is too fast to remember perfectly, I only know that he takes out the sharks, lays me on his head and we reach the surface, I cough and breathe heavily, he swims to land where I see the teens fight, and Dante somewhere behind them.

I smile, stand up and look at the three running suits.

'Poisonbeam!' I see them fall on the ground when they get shot by the spell, they fall on the ground, screaming of the pain that's making them not able to move ever again.

'What happened?' asks Lok when he sees them falling on the ground, not able to move anymore.

'You made it!' yells Cherit.

I smile softly, knowing I did the good thing.

XxX

After I told everybody about the sharks and how I got the chest – Sophie really wanted to know- and even the almost drowned part, Dante wanted to take a look at my lungs, fair enough…

And when we left I looked at the island till I couldn't see it anymore.

'Zhalia, are you sure you're alright?' Dante stands next to me, Sophie is probably taking care of the coordination.

I say: 'Of course' but every time I talk my lungs hurt and my breath is still not stabile, not talking about the rough sound in my voice, I try to hide it but of course, Dante noticed, he looks at me with that "I know you're lying" look.

I sight.

'I'll live' I know I said the right thing, not complaining but assuring him I don't need another look at my lungs.

He nods softly, then walks away.

That man is a weird guy, first he's trying to make me tell him the truth how I really feel and now he's letting me cold, which makes him very annoying and at the same time I feel sad that he doesn't go further, like he doesn't care but just asks me because it's nice as a team leather.

He's so annoying and such a…. humpf…. I'm getting mad, o mother… why is he making me mad? Why is he making my life miserable by weird feelings and weird thoughts? Why did he use a spell on me?

TBC

**Review please!**


	20. A Vacation in Ireland

Chapter 20

While I'm lying on my bed in my hotel room, I feel the golden satin sheets under my body, I'm wearing black PJ shorts and a black top, my hair is hanging down to the ground, my head is hanging upside down, looking at the TV, my hand is holding the remote and I feel bored, I'm not tired but just bored.

It's already dark outside and 2 days after we completed our mission, we took the first flight back to Venice after we landed we took separate ways. Which made Sophie smile, of course.

However, I can't sleep, I came right from the airport and normally I would be tired, like really tired,

But now I'm awake, ready for a night clubbing, like I used to do when Becky was still here, but she's gone, just like the night clubs, out of my life, I don't like to do something like that on my own, it reminds me of Becky.

But the thing I didn't miss was the date, it's the same date as when Becky died, and now I look at the clock, it's almost one O'clock, she died around one O'clock.

I crawl to the telephone and order a bottle of Vodka. And maybe ten minutes later, I'm drinking myself out.

After I robbed the mini fridge, I'm lying in my bed, I'm crying, drinking and trying to forget the terrifying evening, I open the doors of the balcony and look at the city, everything looked fine, just like the evening she died, I scream in my pillow, I drink all the bear, Vodka, whisky and whatever there's in that fridge in mini format, but of course, like everybody who drinks herself asleep, pays the price the next morning.

XxX

I wake from a phone, I seek for it with my hand, and find it on the ground, I take it and hear the voice of Dante.

'Hello Zhalia, it's Dante'.

'Morning…' I hear my voice raw and low.

'Well I wouldn't say morning, it's already three O'clock. Did I wake you?' he knows I drunk.

'Well… I could say you didn't, but them I'm, lying, so… what's up?' I look at the clock and see he's right.

'Lok's mom called, she invited us for a week in Ireland, at her house, as some sort of vacation, she asked for him and his team, so, after you've almost joined every mission… however, Lok told her you were a part of the team, so I thought I had to ask you, are you free?'.

'I'm a busy woman Dante… but I've nothing on my schedule this week, maybe a bit vacation isn't as bad as it sound' I try to sound my normal self, but my body just wouldn't allow that.

'Are you OK? You sound… tired'.

'I… I have my own reasons, when do we leave?'.

'Tonight eight O'clock on the airport, flight to Ireland, don't forget to pack your suitcase'.

'Oh I won't… it's still packed… See you Dante'.

'See you tonight' when the line's death, I look at the clock, I moan and lay my head back on the pillow, Klaus would murder me if I didn't go on this stupid vacation! What can be worse than one week with Lok's naïve family? The Casterwill girl, a mad making Dante and flying Cherit? And I don't wanna about Lok's very good friends.

But I guess I've no choice, I guess… this is a part of my "spy" work.

XxX

When I arrive a little too late, but still five minutes to go before the plain leaves, I feel terrible but of course, it's not seeable, the only thing that doesn't look perfect is the backpack that doesn't fit the colors of my outfit. I'm not wearing my usual outfit, neither are the others, Lok is wearing a grey hoodie, black jeans, grey sneakers and a grey backpack, Sophie sis wearing Capri pants, a pink top, pink wedge heels and pink sunglasses which I think are for five years old, she's wearing a shoulder bag and looking at me like I aren't supposed to be here. Dante is wearing a normal blue jeans, a black blouse and his always yellow coat, with a red backpack in his hand. I am wearing black jeans, grey heels, grey top and a black leather jacket, the green backpack is sooo not stylish.

'You made it' he looks at me.

'Of course I did, just being timed, I stopped for coffee…' I take another nip, look at the teens, Lok looks very excited, Dante doesn't look very tired but I can hear in his voice he is, and Sophie just seems her own self.

I look at my mobile and check the messages, nothing… I look back at them and see they're all staring at me.

'What?'.

'You look different…' answers Lok.

'Well, sorry, I didn't sleep well last night…' is my angry answer.

'Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry, why didn't you?'.

'it's complicated, you wouldn't understand' I sight and when he wants to say something again I just give him an angry look, the boy rolls his eyes and steps back.

'Zhalia…' starts Dante.

'I'm alright, I swear, I'm just tired, that's all' I sight deeply, rub my temples, take another nip of my coffee and look at the big screen 'We should go, the plane leaves in two minutes' I walk to the Duane and look back when they don't follow me.

'Come on!' I sight deeply and see them then walk after me.

When I'm walking through the port I hear the little bleeping noise around me, I walk to the cop and see Sophie giggle softly, when the machine is going along my body I see the woman take a few things out of my backpack.

'Miss, You can't take these on the plain' she looks at the gun, than looking at the police men.

'Wow! I'm a little higher then you fellow' I grab something out of my pocket and give it to her.

'I see, I'm sorry to bother you… you can go' she nods and I get my stuff back.

When Sophie walks through it, the Duane go's off too. I smile at her while she removes her belt and gives me an angry look.

'How'd you do it?' asks Dante when we're sitting on our place, Dante next to the window, Lok and Sophie in the middle and I next to Dante.

'My specialty is spying Dante, I've got my ways' I give him the ID of a woman known as an CIA agent, who works undercover.

'So, you've got many of these?' he gives it back.

'I can get a job as a lawyer, as a police woman, I can fit the Russian gangsters, I even am the queen of Surmanos, a n island in the Mediterranean sea' I smile softly when I think of that mission, I had to blow that plane because a rich man who knew the secret of the Organization, I flew first class and in my beautiful dress, it wasn't easy to fight.

'So… I guess we don't know a lot about each other, while we're teammates'.

'No, you don't know a lot about me, everybody knows everything about you' I look at the window, then I notice he didn't react, he just looks at me.

'I know more of you than you know, you lost your family in a fire accident when you were seven, you started killing because of that at an age of 16, you're a spy too' he looks at me.

'Dante…. That's not knowing me, you know things about me, and as matter of fact, that's just a little part of my life' I look away, not wanting this conversation to continue.

I grab my IPod and listen to the music, till I fall asleep.

_XxX_

_I wake, my head lying on Dante's shoulder. I look around, everything seems normal, they're talking, sleeping and looking at the movie._

_Then the plane gets turbulent, we then fly through the air, and then fall down, I look the screaming Sophie, yelling Lok, grabbing their belts, I look at Dante, still asleep, I try to wake him, I scream in his ear, my belt is stuck, I couldn't make him save, I couldn't do anything to save my friend._

_I couldn't do a thing to save him, I just try to grab the belt and wake him, but he doesn't wake or move, see how a car with food flies through the plain, I grab a knife from the ground I make myself free and grab his belt, make him save and then see the teens hold each other while screaming._

_one door opens and it's near us, I grab the chair but my hands slip away._

_I then fall down, I see the plane explode, scream at loud while falling down and…_

_XxX_

… I wake, Dante's shaking me, I'm trembling and panting, I feel my heart beat and see him sighting in relief.

'Shhh… it's alright… you're still on the plane…' he hugs me, and before I can stop it I'm hugging back, trying to hold him tight, to know for sure he's there, still alive.

I think of the dream and now it seems all clear to me, I am not afraid of dying myself, I'm afraid that Dante or the teens will die…

XxX

That evening, when we arrive, we walk into a youth hostel, planning to go to Lok's house the next morning.

But the Youth hostel didn't have any rooms left, so there we are, walking around the city to find a place to stay.

'Is it always pouring outside? I'm wet trough!' Sophie looks at her clothes.

'Well, it's certainly not pouring inside' is my answer and I feel her angry eyes burn in my back.

'That was a rhetorical question! That means you're not supposed to answer it!'.

'I know what it was, Miss smarty pants!' I roll with my eyes and feel the rain running down my back.

'Please, get something on you catch a cold that way' Dante looks at me.

'I'm sorry, but I can't help it that somebody who used to watch the coats, lost mine!' I glare angry at Sophie who gives me a good look at her tongue.

'Don't you have anything else?' Dante sights deeply.

'Does it look like it?' I'm pissed off, lost my jacket, didn't sleep well, I'm wet, walking on a freaking irritating street with my suitcase behind me, while it's in the middle of the night and seems like everybody decided to go to Ireland this summer.

I turn around and see the men blush deeply, I already know, my clothes are like a second skin, they could see my bra through my top, but Sophie didn't have any luck either, she just couldn't walk on those shoes with this weather, so Lok had to catch her sometimes and her jacket wasn't very thick either, she was cold and her pants were wet through too.

'Isn't here a save house somewhere?' complains the girl.

'No, not near, it's in the next village' answers Dante, still blushing and looking another way.

'We'll find a very comfortable, nice and warm bus stop' I roll with my eyes and sit down on a bench.

'We'll find something' assures Dante.

'I hope so, my feet feel like crap'.

'Ask Dante to give you a piggy ride' I snap it, she looks angry at me and Lok starts laughing.

'I think this is a good time to… uhm… get to know each other better' Lok looks at me, I sights deeply.

'Perfect timing for the bonding part Lok, there're only two problems… We're in a city, without a place to stay in the pouring rain! And we're hungry, tired and I'm dying for a drink!' I sight deeply, and then it's silence.

'Zhalia's right, the only thing we have to do now is finding a place to stay for the night' agrees Sophie too my big surprise, even Lok and Dante don't know what to say about that.

'Lok? Is that you?' a girl and boy walk to them, well to Lok.

'Sue? Steve? What… what are you guys doing here?' Lok looks at them, hugs them then and they laugh softly.

'We were visiting granny, but… what are you and your friends doing here in the rain? With all that baggage?' the girl, probably Sue, looks at us, she seems nice, brown curly hair, big brown eyes and a pale skin, but her face seems nice.

'Uhm… guys, this are Steve and Sue, twins, and old friends. Twins… these are Dante, Zhalia and Sophie, friends from Venice... we've just arrived, we're going to my mother tomorrow because it's too late to go straight there, but every Youth hostel and Hotel is full or too expensive' Lok looks at them, the boy seems nice too, short brown hair, the same brown eyes and pale skin.

'you should try The Stop, it's right around the corner, not expensive, not very big but enough for one night' Sue points at the next corner.

'Is there a shower?' asks Sophie.

'Yes, I think so, our uncle owns it, but I've never been there before' answers Steve with puzzled face.

'Then we'll go there! Thanks!' Sophie grabs her package.

'I guess I see you around' Lok smiles at them.

'Of course curly! But we've to go, it's not a very clever evening' Sue smiles and then they walk away.

'I'm the first who gets a shower!' yells Sophie and runs to the corner.

'You already got one! For free!' Scream I.

XxX

The Hotel was already almost full, one room left, which meant we had to sleep in one room together, the man gave us two other beds, he put them next to each other in the room, which means we're lying all on a bed, four bed's next to each other with extra blankets.

'I think… now's the time for the bonding part' says Lok softly, when it's silence between us.

It's cold in the room, the heater doesn't work.

'I'm so cold' whispers Sophie.

'Done with the bonding, now we know we're all cold' I turn myself to the wall, Dante's laying in the bed next to me, Lok laying in the bed next to him and against the other wall lays Sophie.

'I think we know now a bit too much… I know Lok wears only his shorts when he gets a sleep' growls Sophie.

'Well… you… you wear some sort of dress that you think looks sexy!' shoots Lok back.

'This is French silk!'.

'Not much silk…'.

'Zhalia wears still make-up…' mumbles Sophie.

'That's no make-up! It's my face!' I look angry at the wall, like he's the one wrong.

'Then you should change it'.

'Shut up little French…' I want to attack her.

'Bring it on!' shouts the girl and stands up too.

Dante and Lok hold us back, and we fall on the middle beds.

'No I think we're too close' mumbles Lok.

'Just zip it guys, we need our sleep' growls Dante who hasn't said a thing before.

'I can't sleep… it's creepy in here…' whispers Sophie after a while.

'I can't sleep because of the weather… I hate the rain' tells Lok.

'I can't sleep because you're talking' I feel a pillow hitting my head and throw it back, I lay my pillow over my head and soon fall asleep.

XxX

I wake gasping air, I sit straight up and the window chatters through the wind.

I close it with a sight and listen to the thunderclaps. I look at the weather outside and it's still dark, when I look on the clock I see it's four O'clock in the morning. I look at the sleeping bodies and crawl to the end of the bed, walk to the door and close it softly behind me, it's dark in the hall and I feel watched, I feel my head hurt, I see Becky standing in front of me, I scream while I see flashes of her death before my eyes, I scream her name.

I see her crying, blood falls on the ground, then the hall changes into the roof and she's standing there, I'm still wearing my dress, she's standing there, just like when she gave up running.

I want to throw her on the ground, I scream her name, I feel pain in my shoulder of the bullet that hit me, but I ignore the pain, I scream and cry when I see the bullet hitting her chest, and she fall son the ground.

A thunderclap shoots through the air while I'm holding her, I'm crying, I see the man with the gun stand in front of me and I feel the anger still floating through my body .

I want to kill him again and again till the pain goes away, but I don't I just see him point the gun at my head and hear a thunderclap which makes the noise of the gun disappear.

XxX

I gasp air, sitting straight up in my bed, my body covered with sweat, my heart is beating like crap in my chest, I look at the clock, it's four O'clock, the thunder flash was real, only outside, it's what woke me.

I lay back on my back and look at the ceiling, I feel pain, tears falling down my cheeks, I look at the three next to me, asleep.

I sight deeply, I didn't scream something at loud, at least, I didn't wake them.

I lay back on the pillow and look at the wall, close my eyes when I see Becky's face in front of mine, death, the eyes glassy and her skin so pale, her lips blue and open, she was so scary, the face that once was full of life and joy, was now death and pale.

I cry sob softly… I could never forgive myself, I just couldn't… Becky means too much for me, even more then my family.

I crawl to my suitcase and grab the diary, I write the dream in it and my feelings, what I discovered in the plane, maybe Dante didn't put a spell on me, maybe… maybe it was just me.

'You made it happen… You made me feel again' I whisper it softly, like talk to someone who isn't here and can't wake them.

XxX

The next morning, while having breakfast, I'm just eating in silence, still thinking of the last night, then I hear silence between the once two talking teens.

'Who's Becky?' asks Dante then.

I try to swallow the bread I just put in my mouth, but take a deep breath at the same time, which makes me coughing.

When I'm back I just look at him with my cold glare 'Nobody important'.

'Are you kidding me? By hearing her name, you almost suffocated' Sophie raises an eyebrow.

'And we heard you screaming her name when you were asleep, you were screaming like you died or.. she did' Lok looks at me.

'She's nobody important!' I stand up, and walk away, I can't talk about her, I just can't, I walk outside, sit on the little wall, looking at the sun, and the now dry land.

The next time I see my team, I don't talk to them, just pack my stuff and wait outside for them.

When we're almost at Lok's place, it seems to get stormy again, so we hurry up and maybe five minutes later we're sitting in the couch, drinking coffee and listening to Lok's mother, telling us about Lok as little boy, when he tried to look cool and fell of the skate board, his first girlfriend, and about Scarlet, his old crush and baby sitter.

And Of course she passed by, with Cathy, attacked or followed or something, which ended with another mission. I don't like that Scarlet girl, she's too pretty and like I said, pretty women can't be nice too.

However, after dinner I made my way upstairs, Cathy and Sophie shared a room, because they were both still in their teen years, Lok and Dante shared a room too, like boys, and that left me with my own room, which is probably better, because I don't like roommates very much, the only one I want to share a room with is Becky, and she's gone.

While I'm writing about the hate of scarlet Byrne in my diary I hear the little phone… the cellphone Klaus used to use, when he needs my help, and now I'm already on a mission, it surprised me to hear it.

'Zhalia my dear, I hope I'm not calling too late'.

'Of course not, what is it?'.

'Surprise, Surprise, I've a secret mission for you'.

'And that is?'.

'I want you to take Vale now out'.

'But…'.

'I've got a special thing for you, to take him out without even using powers, when he's weak, you can kill him easily'.

'Of Course' I nod in myself and hang up, I close my suitcase and look at the time, it's now almost half past eleven.

'It's better to lose him…' I think of the weakness he's trying to get, my weakness for him, he tries to give me a weak spot, and it's working.

I look at the window, it's still raining. I close the diary and hear then somebody knock on the door.

'Yes?' I look at the door, pushing the diary under my pillow.

'Hey, I was just thinking… you were very still tonight, does it have something to do with the mission or is it still about this morning?' Dante looks at me, closing the door and sitting on the empty bed next to me.

'It's nothing, I just thought… this was supposed to be a vacation, I mean… it's not like I really care but…' I sight softly, look at the white sheet and hear him move a bit.

'And how much does it have to do with this morning?' there he got me, he knew the weak spot and he hit it.

'Nothing' I lied.

'So, very much I guess'.

'Maybe…' this time I say it a bit softer but without any nice sound in my voice.

'So… want to tell me?'.

'Like I said, she's not important to me, just get over it, it was just a nightmare' I look away, dodging his eyes, I don't want to look him in the eyes, not till I kill him, god! Why did I think that at loud? What if he heard me?

I look at him quick after I thought that, but he just seems himself, not smiling, but not looking angry or sad, just… like always.

'Zhalia…' he looks at me 'You've got a lot of nightmare, ain't I right?'.

'So? What does that have to do with you?'.

'I can help you with them, but then you'll have to open your mind for me'.

'I won't! and if you excuse me, it's very late and I'm very tired' it sounds almost angry, but he leaves the room like I want him to, but when he's gone I miss him, god what's wrong with me? Why do I care? Why didn't I hold the promise to myself to never like or love anybody again?

This is going to be a very long vacation…

Xxx the next day, on the mission xxX

When we're with the three of us, down, Dante and Scarlet starts a little too sweet chat about how great it is to work together, oh please, this is such a waste of time!

While the Irish brat is translating the languages I didn't get the name of, I look at the little machine, the name? I forgot… I don't even care, it just have to do its work.

'Dante is completely absorbed in his puzzle, now's the perfect time' I point the machine at his neck, between his shoulder blades, the perfect place.

But when I think of him getting hurt by me, I feel my breath sticking, I bit on my tongue to not say things at loud, and I remember the time when he told me he trusts me, My arm shakes, I can't control myself, my mind says, throw it! And my heart says me not to do it, to what should I listen?

Somewhere I hope Dante will turn around soon and see me trying to kill him, and then knock me out or start a fight. But he just grabs his Holotome and listens to the graphics of Gybolg.

'I think we're about to make a major discovery'.

'Major discovery… my eyes open wide and I want to say I'm not going to do it, I want to yell she can't do that, I want to say to him I'm trying to kill him but I can't! my heart and my head are fighting and I feel totally frozen, just looking at him, feeling my stomach tinkle and my body wants to hug him tight and never let go, but my mouth just says "NO!"

And I said it at loud, they turn around and I quick hide the machine, looking upstairs when I hear Sophie yelling.

But the door closes while we're running upstairs and Sophie rolls into the trap while the door closes.

'What happened?' yells Dante.

But I don't listen I can only think of the fear, he almost caught me! Something I wanted him to do but at the same time don't want him to! I have to kill him but I don't want to! My heart and head are still fighting and I can't do anything else then blame my stupid weak soul.

And while we're waiting for Dante to open the door, Scarlet bonds with the titan, and Sophie and I look. But when we see a suit, wanting to hurt Dante with Augerfrost, screams Sophie and I think of a way to save him.

He couldn't hurt Dante! Not kill him! If he does the door will close again and we're stuck forever in here! But the only thing that matters is Dante getting hurt, I grab the little machine and look at it.

'Hope this works on objects! Tech comb!' it sinks itself into the wall and an energy flesh goes through it, Dante let go of the wall and it opens again.

I can't think of anything else than killing the guy who almost hurt Dante, so I grab my amulets and look at him 'Fight for your lady! Kilthane!'.

XxX

When we're walking to the outside, Dante turns himself to me 'Zhalia…'.

I smile softly, he smiles because of that, I feel a slight blush turn on my cheeks and feel embarrassed because of that.

'Good job, I know can trust you' then he walks away, I feel a smile appear on my face, my heart is getting me again… and now I don't mind it, I even enjoy it.

XxX

I look at the ceiling, got to my room after dinner before anyone noticed it, only Sandra, Lok's mother, noticed and I told her I wanted to be left alone.

I grab the cellphone and turn Klaus on.

'Zhalia my dear, I hope you have good news for me'.

'I'm sorry Klaus I don't'.

'What do you mean?'.

'I couldn't sabotage the mission, I… I didn't get the chance'.

'You didn't get the chance…' it's the voice of him he always uses when he's angry and disappointed.

'I'm sorry, it just didn't work out, I… I can't talk right now' I turn him off and lay the mobile back in my suitcase, I look at the ceiling, feeling sad because he's mad at me, and because he's disappointment, I don't want to disappoint him, but I think I had to… this time.

I feel a tear in my eye but I hear the knock on the door, which makes me feel angry because I told Sandra I wanted to be left alone.

'There's nobody home' I lay on my right side, away from the door, I hear Dante's feet, him closing the door, he lays something on the nightstand.

'I know you want to be left alone, but… I got you a piece of apple pie and hot cocoa, who doesn't want cocoa on an evening like this?' he sit on the bed next to me.

'Are you still feeling ill?'.

'No… I just… have to think about some things, on my own, it's complicated Dante'.

'Well, you can tell me'.

'It's something you can't help me with'.

'Maybe I can, you don't know if you don't ask'.

'Dante…'.

'Zhalia' is the only answer, I want to laugh but I hold it.

'It's just a war between my head and heart, that's all'.

'And you don't know to which you should listen, right?'.

'Alright, you got me' I sight deeply, turning around again, looking at him 'What do you think?'.

'I think you should listen to your hearth, even how mad and crazy it feels'.

'Yeah, that really helps me' I roll my eyes.

'If you tell me what's on your mind…'.

'It is something personal Dante… I can't tell you'.

'Alright, then I'll leave you alone with your problem. Night Zhalia'.

'Night' I hear him leave and look at the apple pie, maybe this vacation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

TBC

**Long chapter, I know, eleven pages… but hope you like it! And please, if you want me to continue, click then on that lower link and tell me what you think!**


	21. Last days of the break

Chapter 21

Xxx Four days later xxX

Tomorrow will be our last full day vacation, and then we'll be going back to Venice.

It wasn't as bad as it began, sometimes even fun, of course, I didn't show it, but the thing that didn't look good was the bad weather, till yesterday. It became sunny and even hot, too hot if you ask me, probably something Irish. However Lok wanted to go to the beach today, so, we'll be going to the beach, and now we're sitting in a busy buss, too busy if you ask me. I'm sitting by the way, Scarlet is sitting next to Lok's mother, and the rest of us is standing. When I see a very old lady, with an heavy bag and very tired face, I look at Dante, he too is looking at her, I stand up and Dante notices, he nods at me and I nod back.

When the old lady is sitting and I'm standing, I see the bus getting busy, we're all standing against each other, in the heat, I'm so going to kiss the sand when we get on the beach!

When we stop again, I see someone push Cathy roughly a bit to the side, then I see the boy behind her grab her purse. I bumb him on the head and everybody looks at me in the bus.

'If you take someone's purse, don't do it in front of everybody, you get caught sometime' I grab the purse and give it back to Cathy, she looks at me with open mouth, I push her to the back where the others are standing when the guy stands up, he's a little older and stronger than it seemed.

'Are you a cop?'.

'You wish I was'.

'Zhalia… they're not worth the trouble' Scarlet looks at me, I growl, I know she's right but this guy needs help.

'Go and get a job or something, much more legal' I turn around and walk back to the others, I grab the pole, I feel my body heat up when I see a young girl walk in, she's about Sophie's age, and she stands next to a creepy man, he looks at her, undressing her in his thoughts, playing with her in his thoughts, I feel my grip tighten, I feel anger running through my veins, I see him touch her arm and smile softly when she turns around, and then he just hold money in front of her, she grabs it and she starts kissing him.

I feel my eyes narrow, the disgust of young girls, who have to get their money that way, because they didn't go to school, they couldn't learn, or maybe just because they had no choice, maybe she was a teenage mom, trying to get money to give her child food, a life… when I see him laying his hands on her but, his hands moving the shirt a bit, I know it for sure, she is a mom, her pregnancy… she got a caesarean. I hold my breath, I've seen this before, in Amsterdam, lots of girls. I swallow softly, I then feel a hand on my hand, I look at my hand, my knuckles are white and almost crushing the pole, I lose the tight grip and look at Dante, she doesn't seem to be OK with that scene either, but what could we do about it?

I sight deeply, I turn myself of the scene, and look at Cathy, her purse now in her bag.

XxX

When we're out of the bus, and land on the beach, I feel free, but the scenes in the bus are still lying like stones in my tummy. I sight deeply, not feeling well while memories flash before my eyes, the beach, my parents, my family, the stealing, myself, the prostitution, the girls in Amsterdam.

I sight deeply and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

'Zhalia…' Cathy looks at me.

'Thanks for back there' I look at the others who're looking at me too.

'No thanks, it's nothing…'.

'How did you know he stole her purse? I didn't even see him moving' asks Scarlet then.

'It's… something I used to know very well' I turn around, walk to the sea and hear them only follow in silence.

When we found ourselves a good spot, Lok and Cathy are already running through the water, Sophie soon follows them while Dante go's to get drinks, Sandra is making herself a good spot, to look at the see and the teens, Cherit is sitting in the shadow near to her, and Scarlet is starting to undress herself, she's wearing a green bikini. Myself, I'm wearing a purple bikini. Before we can even lay down our towels, there're two guys grabbing a sun screen bottle and starting to salve our back, and I don't even mind, I can't reach that spot anyway, and the massage feels good.

Sandra just chuckles softly, while reading her book, while the teens are looking at us, and Dante stops walking back to see the other five guys coming over us, to get a spot too.

Scarlet opens the top from behind, so her whole back is ready to get salved, they couldn't see a thing, but it still made the guys come over, quicker. I don't do the same, I'm not that crazy with men to salve my back.

I want to grin, but then someone's standing in my sun shine, I look up to see a young woman, standing in front of us.

'You get all the boys, but I bet you wouldn't get all the balls' she grins at us, the volleyball in her hand.

'That sounds like a challenge' I stand up, the teens come back and I grin.

'It is'.

'I take it' I look at the others.

'It's girls only' the blonde woman looks at me, her brown skin is glamming in the sun.

'That's alright, three VS three' I look at her, she nods and I look at Scarlet and Sophie.

'So… you guys in?'.

'Of course' answer the two, not letting me get all the attention.

XxX

When we're standing across three other girls, the place is full of people, especially boys, they're waiting for the winner to be thrown up in the air, jag, hate such girls, who like to get thrown high in the air.

'Ready to get beaten?' the blonde girl looks at me.

'Ready to breathe sand?' I see her eyes narrow.

'Let the game… start!' yells someone.

I see the ball flying through the air, I see her than smash the ball at our ground, I see Scarlet and Sophie looking at me worried.

'Alright, I thought you were easy, think I was wrong' I throw the ball at them, when she throws it in the air again, I nod at my two team mates, run to them, they hold their hands ready, set my foot in it and they lift me in the air, with a rotate I kick the ball back, landing on the ground, just like the ball does.

'You're good, but not good enough!'.

The next time of the play, we're flying through the air, kicking against the ball, rotates to make speed, and after maybe a quarter there's the last match, draw.

'guess this is the last time I'll beat you' grins the blonde.

'Oh, you aren't' I see the ball flying through the air, Scarlet gasps air when it's almost on the sand, I see Sophie diving to the ground, saving the ground from being hit, the ball flies in the air, I jump and slam against it, I see the three of them jumping to the ball, but it hits the sand and there's a bell ringed.

Scarlet and Sophie cheer, just like Lok, Dante and Sandra.

Then there're the boys, wanting to throw us in the air, somehow I escaped from that, and I see Scarlet and Sophie getting hugged to death.

I look at them from a distance, grinning, till somebody grabs my waist and lifts me in the air, I scream because that someone scared me.

He just laughs and when I turn around I see Dante.

'You scared me'.

'I saw that'.

'I thought you were one of those guys, wanting to throw me in the air and hug me to death' I walk with him back to our place, see how Cathy and Lok are playing beach ball, Sandra got back too.

'Great game, you're a volleyball athlete' grins Lok.

'I… Thanks' I smile softly, walk back to my towel and lay back, looking at the sky, I think of the first time I played volleyball, with my brother, he was always good at sports, ball sports.

_Flashback_

'_C'mon Zhalia, catch a ball!' he looks at me, I'm lying on the ground, tried to catch the ball but fell on the sand, I stand up when he gets the ball again._

_He throws it, and I try to catch, but I just land on the ground again._

'_C'mon! that one was easy!'._

'_Well sorry that I'm not good at catching balls! Sorry that I can't catch a ball! Do it yourself!' I walk angry at my own towel, tears rolling down my cheeks._

'_What's wrong my dear?' Aunt Zarah looks at me._

'_I'm angry'._

'_Why? At who?'._

'_Zane! He's yelling at me because I can't catch that stupid ball! He's good at every sport and because I'm not, he's yelling at me' I look angry at the shells in the sand._

'_Well, maybe you could ask him to teach you how to catch a ball, let him teach you how to play volleyball, I think you could become just as good as your brother, if you asked him to teach you' Zarah smiles at me, I wipe away my tears and run angry back at Zane._

'_Hey nut head! You're going to teach me how to catch a ball, to play volleyball and if you yell at me once again, I'm going to throw sand in your mouth! understood?' I see his mouth half open, I grin at that, the ball still in his hands 'And you'll get a shell bracelet I made!'._

'_Alright, that's a deal' he grins._

_End flashback_

I smile softly, even then at an age of five, I always was bossy and able to make my own decisions.

'Zhalia? Hello?' Dante waves before my eyes, I blink and look at him.

'Want me to salve your back? The sun is at its hottest right now, we don't want you to get burned, do we?' he grins, I smile softly, untie the back of my top and lay my head down, enjoying the hands on my back.

And soon I'm asleep.

XxX

'_Zhalia… coming?'._

I hear voices in my head, I slowly open my eyes and feel a hand on my shoulder.

'Zhalia, are you coming?' it's Lok.

I yawn softly, feel that Dante has knotted my top back, and stand up.

'We're going to have dinner at the beach restaurant, Cathy and Sophie want to see sundown off the beach' explains Sandra.

'Yeah, I'm coming' I sight deeply, see that the sun is getting orange already, and grab the towel and my stuff.

'So… I think you're brown on your back and still a little caramel on the front' grins Dante when we're walking back, I look at my arm, the back side is indeed more brown than the front, I sight deeply.

'I think I've to get a sunbed' I roll my eyes, hear them laugh and before I know I'm eating some kind of pancake, it's called Boxty, some kind of potato pancake explained Lok, well till my big surprise, it doesn't taste very bad.

'So… you're leaving the day after tomorrow, what do we want to do, tomorrow?' Sandra looks at us.

'I wanna go shopping, haven't done that in ages' Sophie suggest.

'I can show you a few shops!' smiles Cathy exited, really, I thought she was a smarty pants, and she still doesn't know about the little flying titan in her house, the titans around the neck of her guests or the little talks that fall silence when she comes in, she didn't even ask about it!

'Zhalia, I could take you to the spa' sais someone then, I look up, out of my thoughts, Scarlet was the one suggesting that.

'Maybe we could make a combination of the shopping and the Spa, if you don't mind, I'd like to buy some new shoes, the old ones are damaged in the fight the other day'.

They look at me, unbelievable.

'What? Didn't Sophie tell you? We had a fight about some stupid book and she throwed a s… I mean she throwed scissors at the…' I feel my cheeks burn up.

'Yeah… I was so angry at her shoes hitting me all the time!' answers Sophie angry.

'No point to damage them' is my answer quickly.

'how did you get scissors in the hall?' asks Lok then, we look now at him, all except for Cathy with angry eyes.

'Oh! Of course, I left them in the hall, I just used them to… to cut.. cut a paper?' I start laughing, just like the others do, but I quickly stop when I feel the teens look at me weird.

I scratch my throat and take another bite.

'So, the girls are going to the city, what do you guys want to do?' Sandra looks at Lok and Dante.

'I think… ' Lok stops.

'I think we could go to the city too and walk a bit around, meet Lok's friends, where he went to school' answers Dante.

'You really want to see that?' Lok frowns his eyebrows but Dante just gives him an elbow on his rib under the table, Lok looks angry at him and then understands 'oh! Right! Yeah, that would be fun' Lok smiles innocent, a bit too innocent, but I know why Cathy doesn't ask, his mother doesn't either.

XxX

The next evening we're walking to a club, Cathy was going to a club with her friends, and we join them, we met the boys a while ago, who joined in too, so we changed in a little bathroom in a restaurant, lucky we bought a few summer sets, because else I wouldn't have gone with them, not like I've got a choice, nobody was going back and I don't speak a word Irish, or know which bus I've to take back, nor did Dante, and of course, the teens and Scarlet wanted to join Cathy and her friends.

So now we're there standing in a very busy club, I'm sitting at the bar, looking at everybody having fun, I take a nip from my drink and think of the times when Becky and I used to act crazy on the dance floor, almost every Saturday night. I smile softly, she was always such a party animal.

'Where're you thinking of?' I look next to me, to see Dante.

'Nothing, just looking at how crazy teens can act' I grin softly.

'Not only teens, I think you can dance pretty good too' he looks at me.

'I'm not a party animal, normally I would never go to a place with so many people and loud music as this, but I guess I've got no choice' I turn myself again to the bar.

'Let me buy you a drink' Dante looks at my empty glass, I smile.

'Want something strong?'.

'Would be nice' I nod softly, look at him ordering two drinks, two light whisky's, American way please' he nods at the bar man.

'You're going hard on me Dante, want to get me drunk?'.

'I'll get you home, I promise' he smiles at me, pushing the glass to me, I smile drink it fast up and look at him, doing to same.

'So… wanna dance?' I grin, grab his wrist before he can answer and after a few drinks, a lot of music and a lot of dancing, I hear only my heart beat mixed with the music, taste drank in my mouth and see the lights flashing through the air, but I also see a very drunk Lok, I see in his eyes he's going to throw up, I grab his arm and get him outside, there he pukes, I don't look at it, just lay my hand on his back while trying not to breathe much.

'Zhalia? I feel dizzy…' babbles the blonde boy, then he pukes again.

'Shhh… hey there… easy kid…' I look at a supermarket across the street, place him in a bench and run inside to get water, when I come out, give him the water, he slowly drinks it.

'I feel not very good Zhalia…' whispers the boy, then pukes again.

'I know kid, I know…' I look at him, I place his head between his legs and soon I see Scarlet hanging with her arms around Sophie's and Cathy's neck, almost crawling outside.

'She's… a bit drunk' tells Sophie.

'Lok pukes four times… we've to get home, he needs a sleep… and a bath' I get him slowly up, but then Dante helps me.

'You don't feel dizzy?' Dante looks at me.

'Not really, I'm used to the feeling' I smile softly, and somehow we get back.

XxX

The next morning feels like a killing knife in my back. I take a shower but can't help the tired feeling in my body, the protesting body of mine.

But when I'm downstairs I see Lok has a harder time than me, he's lying on the couch with probably a big headache, Sophie's also pale and looking tired, Dante seems to be the most awake of us all, probably because he drunk a lesser than we did.

'Good morning' greets the man, not very happy but not grumpy either.

'Save the "good" Lok killed my back last night, so did the alcohol with my brain…' I look at the boy and feel a little sympathy for him.

'I feel like I'm dying' mutters the boy.

'yeah… you pukes five times last night' is my answer.

'I thought four' growls Sophie.

'No, on the way from the bus stop till here, we've stopped one time, but You were holding Scarlet on her legs with Cathy' I think if that, we stopped and it surprised me that he didn't throw his stomach up.

'Talking about her, where is she?' asks Cathy, who's getting in.

'she went home early in the morning, I've to say goodbye from her, she felt a little embarrassed, because of the way she acted last night' answers Sandra.

'No surprise, she laughed the whole way, while telling us about her ex- boyfriend who wanted to get her back, and how she punched him in the face and told him he was an ass hole' grins Sophie, I grins at that either, Sophie and I have two things in comment, We both like Dante, and we both hate Scarlet.

'We should be going back to Venice' Dante stands up 'our plane leaves in two hours'.

'Yeah, we should be' I get up 'Dante, mind if I stay at your hose for one night if we come back? I think I don't have many money left for a hotel after yesterday' I look at him, he nods.

'Thanks Mrs. Lambert, for the delicious meals and the vacation' Sophie smiles.

'No thanks dear, happy to have you around'.

'And thanks for having us' I want to give her a hand but she hugs me.

'Thanks you Zhalia, for saving Cathy's purse and helping Lok Yesterday'.

'It's my job you keep the kids save' I grin, feel an elbow of Sophie in my side and grin even more.

'Thanks for everything Mrs. Lambert. If you're in town, or planning to visit Lok, let me know, I've got plenty enough of rooms' Dante gives her a hand, but she hugs him too.

'Thanks mom, I'll call you if we're back' Lok smiles at her, gives her a kiss and then we're going.

'Bye!' yells Cathy and there we go, back to Venice, the end of our break.

TBC

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	22. Burning my hands litteraly and figuraly

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! It's because I've some problems with my computer (You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either!) I'm writing this on my grandmother's computer so I hope it's not too bad…**

Chapter 22

XxX Venice, Italy, One day later XxX

Well, it has been a week, and I can't escape from Venice, no really, I don't have the money or the energy to go back to The Netherlands… And of course, the rich princess is out of money, because of the Organization, if I wasn't in a bad mood, I would be laughing in her face now.

But I am in a bad mood and it's crazy weather, then it's raining, and ten minutes later, you want to take a dive in de canals.

'Zhalia?' I hear a male calling me from behind.

'Yeah, that's me… Dante?' I look at him, he's standing there, the groceries in his arms.

'W-Why aren't you in Ethiopia? Something wrong?' He walks to me, I roll my eyes.

'Sophie has some… uhm.. trouble with the money, we're stuck here, they're seeking for a job but as what I've heard from Cherit, they're not the working types, unfortunately, they're getting fired every day, twice…'.

'And what are you doing?'.

'I'm walking around, waiting for a wonder to happen, or a storm to come here and take me home, I'm… kinda stuck either, with the money I mean, I can't buy a ticket home, the Institute hasn't paid me yet'.

'And you're not willing to take a job and help the teens ánd yourself?'.

'Are you going crazy? Me? As a waitress "Here's your apple pie sir"' I give him a fake smile.

'What did you do before you came to the Institute then?'.

'Well… I can't go back there, not till I… killed a certain somebody, and I'm not very… prepared to kill him, if you know what I mean' I bite on my lower lip, I've said too much already.

'But you can do something else you know, plenty enough jobs around here'.

'Dante, it's not my problem if Sophie doesn't have the money'.

'Well, you're a part of this team, so… maybe you should help'.

'Dante, it's…'.

'No Zhalia, it's not my business anyway, I can't force you to work for Sophie'.

'Well, if you put it that way, I never going to help' I look away, it starts to rain, I feel little raindrops land on my shoulders.

'Zhalia, you want to lunch? I'll pay' he smiles lightly at me, I hug my arms and sight when I hear my stomach answer his question.

'I think my tummy will kill me if I don't go with you' I follow him to a café.

Soon we're sitting near a fire place, it's warm and nice here, it's dark and pouring outside, thunder is hunting through the air and after we orders our food, I take of my long sleeved and totally drowned shirt, I hang it over the chair and wipe my wet hair out of my face, trying to dry my face with my hands.

I feel Dante look at me intense, I, myself look at the fire and try to catch every bit of warmth that's coming from it, we took the table near the fire place after Dante saw I was cold.

'Here's your order' the waiter gives me a cup espresso and a tomato soup, he gives Dante a normal Coffee and a sandwich.

'Thanks Dante' I smile softly at him, holding the cup between my hands and slowly taking a nip, I feel it warm me up inside and sight in relieve that the cold is slowly fading away.

'So Zhalia… you've a man in your life?' he asks it out of nowhere, I feel my cheeks burn and look away.

'No really, why'd you asking?' I wonder why he's asking me something so personal, I look into his eyes and I think I see a flash of relieve.

'Someone like you must have many admirers' looks at me, I couch in my Espresso and start laughing, which makes him raise his eyebrow.

'Oh, you're serious!' I stop and grin 'Not really, people don't like the attitude, at least… not longer than a month, than they run out the house' I try to sound a little positive, but it really hurts me when that happens. I look at the Espresso and feel like I just ate a sharp stone 'And you? Do you have a "Girlfriend"' I look up.

'Not really, I'm too busy. Thought, I was engaged once, but we… it didn't work out. I don't think it would have worked out anyway, we were young'.

I feel a little bit happy about him being single, but at the same time curious 'Really? I'm sorry to hear that, how old were you?'.

'I was four when I met her, and we were engaged till we were both sixteen' he grins and I bit on my lower lip to hold my laugh.

'Right, I think it was pretty serious between you two'.

'Oh, but it was. She was the one who gave me my first kiss' he takes a nip of his coffee.

'So… you're friends now?'.

'Yes, we're still good friends' he smiles softly.

'Dante… You never told me about your childhood' I see his face darken and feel guilt crawling around in my body.

'I was eight when my father died, my mother couldn't take care of us anymore, so… my sister and I moved to Metz, he learned me to be a seeker, and he was like a father to me. But my mother couldn't handle the loss of my father, an now we were gone, she took the wrong way. My sister has always been very angry with my parents, in fact they both left us, my father was gone, and my mother was mentally not good anymore, she became an alcoholic and my sister never forgave her. I sometimes look her up in the clinic' he looks at his food, playing with the salad.

'Oh, I'm sorry… tell me about your sister, is she like you?' I see his face light up, I mentally cheer to myself.

'Not really, she moved to America when she was done with high school, she's now doing Law School. But she just started and I think she soon moves to another school. She hates learning things, she's a little bad ass, always doing insane stuff'.

'Like what?'.

'She drives a motor cycle, and she likes to jump out of airplanes, do missions on her own, kick some ass'.

'She sounds like you'.

'Yes, but she's a little… well… she's more like you only a bit nicer'.

'I take that as a compliment'.

'You shouldn't, however, she doesn't look like me, she has blonde hair, amber eyes, and she's more… female' he chuckles softly 'She likes jokes, especially when she's the one behind it. She once filled my shoes with ketchup. When we were camping she put worms in the soup. And with her friends… when the boy opened his locker he got a purple paint bomb in his face' Dante grins.

'She sounds like fun, I've to meet her' I grin, and see him chuckle softly 'You have a good bond with your sister, don't you?'.

'What makes you say that?'.

'You're eyes… they're actually sparkling, and you're smiling the whole time, I can see you love each other deeply' I feel the stone land in my stomach and give him a fake smile.

'Thanks Zhalia, but don't try to act like you don't know the feeling, you love your brother and sisters just as much as I do'.

'Loved Dante, I loved them'.

'No, you love them, real love never ends'.

XxX two weeks later XxX

I feel guilty that I left the teens all on their own. So I'm standing in front of the snack bar where they work and sight deeply, I'm just going to do this, I'm going to apologize.

XxX Two days later, Valley of the Kings, Egypt XxX

We're almost there, but with the sand and the strong wind, it's almost undoable, Lok trips and I help him up, which gives him a questionable face.

'Come on, keep walking, we're not here on a vacation' I give him a look and we walk further.

When we're there, there are archeologist everywhere we look, the man the teens talked to just walks away to a tent to get his superior.

'Creep city' says Sophie, I think she's right, that man is really creepy.

'Yeah, wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley, or a light alley' Lok shrugges.

'Do you think he's telling the truth that it's a government dig?' I don't know if he's telling the truth, but something isn't right, my stomach is turning and turning and I'm doing my best not to throw up.

'We'll know soon enough' is Dante's answer, I don't recognize the man telling so happy about his sister, he's all cool again, that makes my stomach tinkle a little, and at the same time turning… it feels horrible.

'That's right' agrees Lok 'Like if they send out monsters, then we'll know for sure it's not the government'.

The man walks back to us, smiling lightly 'Master Klaus is most excited to see you, follow me'.

I feel my heart stop by hearing his name and gasp air, Klaus isn't happy with my actions lately, is he trying… maybe he thinks it last too long and now he's doing it himself! I feel sick, and I hope my face is not green, but something tells me it's pale and not green, well, I can always say I don't feel well if they ask.

'Represented from the museum of agent artifacts, apparently we share the same obsession…' he smiles, he smiles! I feel now really ready to vomit, my throat is already swollen up… if they ask me to open my mouth I'll throw up for sure... I've never felt so nervous in my entire life after Zane and I ran away from our foster family.

'… I wonder, are you looking for something… special or specific?' He looks at me, his eyes tell me books of things, he's angry that I didn't finish the mission sooner, he's going to punish me for that, he's also happy that I brought them here for him, what he doesn't know is that didn't know he would be here and that I am with them because I'm a part of their team. I look away from his eyes.

'Well we're looking… for some ideas' starts Lok.

'We're actually not sure what we're supposed to find here' goes Dante on.

'So… could you clue us in?' asks the princess, I look at the ground, to Klaus' feet.

'Right, it's one big mystery to us' Lok shrugged, I hear Klaus his laugh and feel the chills on my spine.

'Very clever' grins Klaus 'But I think you know exactly what you're looking for'.

'Is that so?' asks Dante, I gasp air again, I feel Klaus is going to fight soon, he's going to fight against us and maybe now is the time I'll have to help him, I don't know what I shall do, turn myself to Klaus' side or fight for the team? What if I fight for the team but I was supposed to fight with Klaus? Or what if I fight for Klaus but I was supposed to not blow my cover?

'I also think you are in great danger'.

That's it, the end of the line for me, I don't know what to do, I don't know why or what, I feel helpless and confused, and I also fear that I will lose someone, or Dante or Klaus.

I don't hear anything they say, but when I get back to the normal world, there's a fight busy, there are two Sekhmets, one Ammit Heart eater, and two men fighting Lok and Dante, and two men standing before Sophie and me.

I start to fight, I store him two times but miss, then I dodge for a kick and store him against his nose 'Repulse!' he flies backwards through the air.

When I turn around I see Dante invoked Caliban, Lok Freelancer and Sophie Sabriel. I look at them with my arms crossed and smiling lightly, now Klaus can't be mad at me anymore, I've the "pretext" that they were too strong for me to handle alone.

'If it wasn't for this heat, I wouldn't have broken a sweat' I smile lightly and walk to the three of them standing in front of the five of the enemies.

Klaus growls, he's really angry 'Well, you are stronger than I anticipated'.

'yeah, we get that a lot' answers Lok, I mentally laugh at loud, Klaus never gets such a brutal answer from a beginner.

'Ever so, I advise you to surrender'.

'You are kidding right?'.

'Oh no, I attend to be a very serious fellow, all of my friends tell me so' answers Klaus, I feel my stomach turn again and step a little back.

'Weather you like it or not, we're getting in that tomb'.

'Since you cannot see to take a gentle hand…'. His eyes get red, I step again back and swallow 'Engage Brahe!'.

I saw that coming, no I really did, the biggest and strongest titan Klaus has, we all gasp air, even Dante.

'Sekhmet!' five men, inclusive titans are running from the right side to us, if we stay we'll fall.

'We should go back' I look at them, my breathe is unsteady and I'm thankful that I can talk without a shaking voice.

'Listen to your friend, here you will find only your doom'.

'Go back? What about my father?' asks Lok, looking at Dante, almost with fear of losing a clue of his father.

'There's nothing to be gained from a direct attack now, don't worry we'll come back. Zhalia we'll need a destruction, a big illusion'.

I nod and step forwards 'Don't worry I can handle this, I'll cover our escape with Thougthspecter!' I raise my hands and a sandstorm forms itself, I feel my knees get weak and everything is turning in my head, I don't see anything else but sand but soon feel Dante's arms pick me up and help me stand, then we're walking away.

XxX

After Dante lays me in the sand with the stuff and the shadow of the little hill, I try to keep myself from falling asleep, Dante, Lok and Sophie are doing the tent while talking about our problem with Klaus.

After a short nap in the tent on a bed, Dante wakes me up, like promised, if he didn't wake me up, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

So, we talk to Guggenheim, he makes it an official Foundation mission.

While Dante and I are looking at the sunset and the tomb farther away, the teens pass by, talking about Lok's father, when they're out of sight Dante says: 'That Organization big wick, Klaus. I had a feeling he knew you' he looks at me while I turn.

'What are you talking about?' don't admit anything Zhalia! We're so close!

'Is it possible you might have fought him before?'.

'I don't think so, and I always remember my enemies' I walk away, just to hear hem mutter: 'Just what are you trying to hide, Zhalia?'.

I feel my heart stop, I knew he knew something, he knows I have a secret, great, now I'm really in trouble, if he finds out, he's not going to save my life.

XxX

The next morning, Dante wakes me up by softly shaking me, I moan and look at him a little angry that he woke me up.

'I know you're tired, but I need to know if you feel alright, you didn't look well yesterday, and after you were so exhausted because of that one spell…' he looks at me, concerned.

'I feel OK, I think it was just the heat and with the spell it was too much for me, don't worry, I can handle it' I look at the clock and moan 'Did you really have to wake me this early on the morning? It's five A.M, why are you already up anyway?'.

'We kept night guards, Sophie began, then Lok, and now me, Cherit kept an eye on the Organization all night' he sits down on the bed next to me.

'Why didn't wake me up?'.

'Because we all had a feeling you needed it the most'.

'Right… I could have managed'.

'Of course you could, but we agreed to let you sleep'.

'Well, wake me when it's half past six or seven, if you wanted me to sleep, wake me a little later' I turn around with my head on the pillow and the blanker on my middle, it's getting warm.

'Of course, you're highness'.

'Don't call me that'.

'Right… Mistress' with that he walks away.

I grin softly and soon fall asleep again, till I wake up from something crashing by my feet, I sit strait up but with a weird move I fall from the bed with a soft scream, angry I look at Lok who's lying by my feet, looking at me half laughing and half crying from the noise he made. Sophie just sits straight up and says some angry words.

Dante who was sitting in the corner of the tent just chuckles softly while looking at us, three, Sophie is angry at Lok and sitting straight up in bed, her hair is in all directions and she probably forgot to get off her make-up because her eyes look like Smokey-eyes because of her mascara.

Lok is just lying on the ground half laughing and apologizing to Sophie and me while rubbing his knees and elbow, his pants on his ankles and the blue boxer in full sight.

And of course me. I'm lying on the ground, entangled in the blanket and probably looking horrible after I fell from the bed half screaming.

Dante walks to us, except for his yellow coat, he is fully dressed already, but well.. if you're up since four A.M… it's not very weird.

He helps me out of the blankets while I try him not to, but of course, he does because he's such a gentle man, when I'm standing up I give Lok just an angry glare which makes his eyes fill with fear but then filled with shame, his cheeks burning red and his eyes seeking for something else to look at, I notice I'm only wearing my grey top and underwear after I couldn't sleep with the sand in my pants last night.

It's my turn to blush and I grab the blanket and turn it around my middle, I clear my throat and grab my clothes while walking to the other side of the tent where Dante hang a blanket for the privacy of us girls.

'Nice panties Zhalia' I hear Lok with a playful tune in his voice and hear Sophie smack him against his head and Dante clear his throat while giving Lok an angry glare.

I throw his own shoe at his head and hear it hit his head too.

XxX

When we're dressed and after Dante telling us the plan, suits start to walk around, one notices our tent and Cherit warns us in time.

'Lok hide' whispers Sophie, the boy just goofs around while I'm making myself small and lay under a blanket, I can see a little bit of the tent, I see Dante tell Sophie to get down and Lok stand in the corner of the tent while Dante's kneeling behind a few boxes and looking around, he nods at Lok and then at me.

When the suit looks inside, Lok gets almost caught, I see Dante look over a box to the man and I know he's ready to take the guy out if he finds us. When the man looks at me I feel Dante's eyes pierce through my head but I narrow my eyes and look at the man, who hear Lok breath and wants to turn to the boy when Cherit flies by and he follows him.

'Must have been a bat' says the suit, walking away.

We come out of our hiding places and Dante tells us about the Scepter and repeats the plan.

While I'm opening my box I grab my diary and scrap something from the list of problems with this mission that I wrote yesterday.

'Here, take this' I throw a cape at Lok.

'Jew, I'm sniffing something too, something gross' he looks at the cape with wide open eyes he really wants to say: "I'm not wearing this" but he's too kind to say that at loud.

'it's this fabulous attire, this thing hasn't been washed in weeks, Zhalia' Sophie looks angry at me, pointing at the cape.

'I'm sorry princess, should I take it to the river and beat it clean with a wet rock?' I narrow my eyes.

'Come on guys, this is important' interrupts Lok our conversation.

While we're walking Lok starts to talk to me.

'You know, you fighting with Sophie every five seconds is getting way old'.

'Not as old as your fantasy of finding your long lost father' I look at the ground, I feel so sorry for the kid, but somebody has to tell him, there's no hope for his father, after ten year? He must be death, he can't be alive.

'What?' Lok stops, I hear the fear and disbelieve in his voice and quickly feel guilty.

'Come on, look Lok, I didn't mean it something's just got me on edge, that's all' I turn around again when he starts walking.

'I know you're a good person, no matter how you act. I couldn't have made it this far without you, finding my dad isn't just a fantasy, it's the reason I became a seeker at all. You must have had a reason too, right?' he's standing before me, I feel alone and unprotected.

'The reason was that I wanted the power to take care of myself, you see I was born on the street. I had nothing, not even that' I remember when I was crying on the street, for my brother and my parents.

'So, what happened?' asks Lok further.

'Someone helped me, he didn't make it easy but gave me a chance, and I took it' I come back to reality and look at Lok. His eyes now filled with understanding, but he doesn't know that he doesn't understand it, not at all.

'Just like Dante and Sophie for me, after all they helped me through, I'll do anything for them'.

'That's right, for the one that finally gave you a chance, you'd do anything, yes anything…' I sight a little.

While Lok is keeping the two guards busy I walk to the tent with the maps, I grin 'What a sneak, looks like there's hope for that kid yet' I walk inside and see the man looking at some maps 'Say, is that the map for the tomb?' I look at the map 'I'm gonna need to borrow it'.

'I'm not permitted to give this map out, and who are you? I haven't seen you around'.

I take of the hood and look at him 'Simple mind'.

'I'll bring it right back, promise. You look tired, you should try lying down on the job' I roll the map up and get the hood back on my head, the man has fallen asleep on the ground and I grin, so simple minded.

XxX

While Lok and I are hiding behind a few cans, we hear the explosion.

'Either Klaus just ordered them to take up jogging or Dante's plan worked' cheers Lok.

'Shhh' I hear footsteps coming closer.

'Now what?' asks Lok when a suit stops for our cans, I feel the phone in my shoe vibrate and know I have to lose the kid.

'Lead him away, we'll meet up at the entrance OK?'.

'Right' he gets up and runs away, the suit following him.

I hear the phone now and get it 'Yeah? This is Zhalia'.

I grab the map to write a few things on it and follow Klaus' instructions.

While looking at the map, we meet with Dante and Sophie by the entrance.

XxX

After a while walking, we're trapped, I'm sitting on the ground and looking at the teens trying to help Dante out of a… how do you call such a thing? A hole filling with sand?.

'The bars absorbers magic!' yells Sophie when they try a spell.

'It keeps getting better and better' I roll my eyes.

Then Lok invokes Springer and I see the titan looking at the ceiling.

'Newsflash, Springer is NOT a flying squirrel' I roll with my eyes again, I'm bored by this all.

'I should have thought of that' answers Lok.

But of course, Dante invokes Solwing and there is a flying squirrel! Three hoorays for the titan express.

'What if he can't make it?' asks Sophie concerned.

'Than I hope Dante learns to breathe sand in a hurry'.

And of course, springer makes it and we get into a fight against the Organization in no time.

Why is it always so cliché?

XxX

After Lok almost fell into the blackness beneath him, the bag began to burn, he takes it of and walks further while throwing it away 'Catch it Zhalia! Please!'.

I'm stunned that he asks for me, I look at the bag and think of the fantasy of finding his dad, nobody ever supported me with my dreams, maybe I have to help him, I run to the edge and jump down, I hear Dante and Sophie gasp, Lok look at me while I throw the rope to Dante , yell Dante's name, and see how Dante catches it.

I catch the bag and while holding the rope with one hand, I'm trying to stop the fire.

I feel the rope sink a little because of Dante when I move and hang there, I look down and see only a blackness, it smells like rotten flesh and other things that I don't wanna know.

I swing to and fro while hearing my heart beat in my chest, the adrenaline is running through my veins, my hands are sweating and slipping away but burning through the rope. A tear rolls down my cheek when I try to hold it better and the rope burns even more.

When the fire is death, I climb up, lay the bag on the ground and grab Dante's hand who lifts me up, I hide my hands behind my back and grab the bag from the ground, look at Lok walking back with the scepter and smile lightly.

'Nice job' smiles Dante 'But the Organization is on their way and I expect they want to have a word with us'.

XxX

While trying to escape, Dante jumps in the water, we follow him and dive down to an underwater passage.

I hold my breath while we're swimming further, the water is helping us swimming faster to the escape, when Lok loses his breath and almost stops swimming I grab his hand, close my eyes from the pain in my hand and pull him after me, till we're getting blown out into a pool, when we're on shore Lok thanks me but I hide my hands and turn around, look at the bleeding cuts and red burned skin for the rope.

'Zhalia you're bleeding' says Lok than, I turn around, gasp air when I see the blood in Lok's hand.

'How did that happen?' asks Dante than.

'It's nothing, just a scratch, it'll heal'.

'She probably burned her hands when she was hanging down there, from the rope, it must have started bleeding after a while' explains Sophie then.

'We'll have to take look at that back at the tent' says Dante then.

'What about you big leader? Don't act like you didn't get hurt back there, Klaus hit you with a spell in the shoulder, that's why you were swimming slower than normally' I narrow my eyes.

'Zhalia, I can use Ever fight for that, you can't use that' Dante looks back at me, I feel he's got a point and growl softly while walking back to the tent, angry because I'm wet, my hands hurt ánd the fact he made me look helpless and depended again.

XxX

When we're back at the tent, Dante uses alcohol to prevent an infection. I hiss and yelp softly while he does that and close my eyes while tears stream down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry' he wipes the tears away from my face when he's done.

'No, I am sorry, if I didn't make you jump for my bag, you wouldn't be hurt now' Lok sits next to us, while Sophie is changing.

'Don't apologize, I jumped. Lok… Nobody has ever helped me my dreams come true, I think I have to help somebody make his dream come true' I look at him, his eyes are filling with happiness.

'I'm glad you say that' he smiles, I yelp again when Dante starts with my other hand without any warning and I bite on my lower lip.

'I still am sorry for the price it cost you'.

'They'll heal, soon enough, it doesn't hurt that bad' I nod at him, trying not to make my voice shake of the pain in my hands but it doesn't help, Dante and Lok start to laugh about my thick throat and tears rolling down my cheeks and I feel a little smile form on my face, looking at the sun going down.

TBC

**I thought, after I didn't update in a while, I put these two episodes together and form a long chapter for you. Still, I don't know when I'll update again. But I keep my promise to update soon again!**


	23. Vlad Draculs Castle

Chapter 23

XxX

It's two days after we lost the scepter, but we're already again on the move, on the plane, Dante tells us about the real goal, the bottle of the Yin. I don't know why he needs that bottle, Klaus told me once it's a useless, thing, to be exact, we joined that mission together when I was fourteen, I did the last test to get it, to be exact... I had to walk over a thin wooden balk, that was the only way to the bottle of Yin, over that black, that was placed above a very deep canyon with a river.

However, when we got the bottle, Klaus got the titan and brought it to the professor, where it still is. It's useless, but I don't think Dante knows that, or maybe he does and this is another trap... on the other hand, why would he? If he want Klaus on the wrong foot he could just kill me, I mean... if he knows I'm the spy, but he probably still doesn't know and that's why I don't believe it's a lie.

On the plane, when Dante and Sophie are flying, and Lok is sitting behind them to talk to them, I try to reach Klaus, I get my phone out of my shoe and turn it on.

'What's wrong with this thing?' I store it on the chair and look at the connection 'There' I smile when it works.

'Hey Zhalia, is something up?' asks Lok then, walking towards me, I look up, a bit surprised 'You look totally stressed'.

'No nothing, I was just...' I look at him sitting down in front of me.

'You were just... playing cellphone games on a mission, were you?' he grins, I feel relieved.

'You got me' I smile softly to him and look at the two in the front, I feel we're flying lower and walk with Lok towards the two 'Landing already? we're not even near Vienna'.

'We're not?' asks Lok surprised.

'Yup, that's the idea, we're going to keep a low profile' answers Dante, lowering the plane.

'Uh oh, looks like we've company' says Lok what everyone wants to say, on the ground are a few helicopters and suits.

'Low profile huh?' I smile softly, Klaus did well in the security, then I think of myself, those suits think I belong to the team, than they're ready to shoot us down, what if I don't survive that fall? If Klaus can't save me from the death? He does care about me, so why... would he take the risk of my life?

'Klaus must have set up chapels all over the area' growls Dante.

'Hold it, hold on'.

'Why do I get the feeling you have a plan, Lok?' asks Dante with a light grin.

Lok explains the plan, Dante and me as a decoy, while Sophie lands the plane and Lok tries to protect the plane from inside.

While Dante and I change clothes, Lok explains it again when Cherit wants to hear it again.

When Dante opened the door the plane makes a weird hop.

'Hold her steady' he tells Sophie.

'Sorry, this costume maneuver isn't exactly in the books'.

'Let's get out on to the wing' Dante points at it, I nod and follow him outside.

I fall on my knees when Sophie makes another hop and Dante turns around to help me, i just shake my head and push him away, I don't need any help, but he only grins when I do that.

'Guys look out!' yells Lok, pointing at the helicopter flying by.

I see Dante jump away to take that helicopter and know the other one is for me, I see the other helicopter coming and hear Lok and Cherit talk about Boltflare, I see the rockets shoot at us and my eyes grow wide. I'm dying on a plane! Who ever thought of that?

'Boltflare!' I hear Lok yelling, there is an explosion but I use "Firescutum" to protect myself, when the explosion is gone I let the shield fall, hear Lok yell a "Sorry" and look at Dante using Metagolum to het the helicopter down, I think I'll use King Basilisk this time.

'Hyperstride!' jump in the air and call King Basilisk, I grab it's tale and when he drags the helicopter down I let go and pull the little rope, I land safely on the ground and throw the backpack on the ground.

I look at Dante and then at the big stone helicopter with King Basilisk coming down, hitting the ground and braking, he growls with pleasure and sits down like a dog, looking at me, asking if he did good.

'Good work' I walk to him, stroke his head and say mentally he did very well with those stupid suits, then I call him back.

The helicopter of Metagolum landed on the ground before us and is flaming, Dante already called Metagolum back and we walk to each other while Sophie lands to plane.

When they get out I already lose the helmet and look for the last time at the helicopters.

'That was so cool you guys'.

'Don't expect me to do that again, you almost toasted me with your Boltflare' I narrow my eyes.

'Well, I could have let the rockets hit the plane, but then we weren't still alive, and I already said sorry' defends Lok himself.

'However, except for the almost toasted part, I'm surprised how you handles the situation' with that I climb into the plane and change myself into my normal clothes.

XxX

While walking to Klaus' Bookstore I feel old memories come back, my childhood, the café on the corner where Becky and got our first coffee, that was really funny, we both thought it was the most nasty thing we ever drank. There's also the bakery, where Becky always got the pies for our birthdays, I never got the chance to get her a pie because she was always first, not like I minded, she paid her own cake, but I always knew she loved the Strawberry pie the most, with the little sucker flowers on it.

Myself, I loved the chocolate almond pie more, with the marzipan heart in the middle of the cake. We dump our stuff in a hotel and I tell them I go out for a walk. They want to come with us except for Cherit who stays in the hotel, we dress ourselves in other clothes, I refuse to put on the ugly hat that Sophie brought so she's mad with me all the time we're out.

'Looks like you've been here before' says Lok when I directly walk towards the bakery.

'No, I just saw it on our way here to, and I saw something delicious' I grin and open the bakery.

'Hello Z...' I cut him off with a sign and he just smiles 'Hello friends' he nods at us.

'What do you want?' I look at them, Lok and Sophie choose a little strawberry piece of pie and Dante something with nuts and lemon. I myself stare at the two cakes next to each other, the birthday cakes Becky and I always ate, Strawberry and Chocolate.

'What's wrong Zhalia?' the baker, Mister Alflou, looks at me concerned, he whispers, I smile and look up.

'I don't know which one to choose...' I look at the two little pies.

'Well, because you're finally back in my store, and brought friends, you get them both, for free' he smiles at me and gets the two cakes. I nod at him thankfully, he was always nice to us, we came here very much, when we needed someone for advice we used to talk to his wife, when we had good news he was always ready to listen to us, told us jokes where we laughed about till our ribs hurt.

'Zhalia? Is that you?' asks a loud female voice than, I look at the big woman and smile, but I also feel three pair of eyes stab into my back like knifes.

'It's so good to see you!' she hugs me tight and I gasp air 'You've grown up so well, i thought we would never see you again!'.

'Well... it's kinda hard to explain but...' I stand between them and whisper my mission in their ears, they look at the team and then back at me.

'Well, we won't say anything, it's a shame, he's really cute' the blonde haired lady laughs and I feel my cheeks burn when she says that so loud.

'Who's cute?' asks Sophie amused.

'Nobody' I taker the two pies he packed in two beautiful boxes, like on our birthdays.

'Hey Zhalia, you told us you didn't know your way around in this town' Sophie frowns her eyebrows.

'Well, Mrs. and Mr. Alflou here were bakers in The Netherlands once, my mother used to... uhm buy their pies... for our birthdays' I smile lightly.

'Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dante Vale, and these are Sophie Casterwill and Lok Lambert, Zhalia's friends' Dante gives the two of them a hand, the blonde woman winks at me and I feel embarrassed.

'What you have there, Zhalia?' asks Lok when we're walking back to our hotel in the end of the afternoon.

'Nothing, well, nothing for you'.

'So you're going to eat that pie all by yourself?' asks Sophie.

'I didn't say that. It's my friend's birthday over about three days and I'm going to her in France with the pie, it's her favorite'.

'Oh, and the other one?' asks Lok hopefully.

'I don't know, maybe I take that to her too' I grin, when he sights deeply.

XxX

That evening, we plan to go at midnight, when everybody is asleep, I walk into my room, the hotel has three rooms, and after Sophie and I refused to share another room again if it was not needed, the boys got one room and we got separated rooms.

I look at the two pies, lying on my bed and writing in my diary.

When I turn around and the diary falls on the ground, I see a few photo's fall out of the book, I grab them from the floor and look at the photo of Becky and me, standing in front of the table, both eating pie and laughing.

I don't hear that Dante came in and stands next to me.

'That's Becky, isn't it?' asks Dante then, I jump up and look at him, then back at the pictures.

'Yes, this was my thirteenth birthday' I smile softly.

'Looks very fun' Dante sits next to me.

'It became much more fun' I chuckle softly when I let him see the next photo after the eating pie part, we're both dirty with pie, we had a pie fight and it was fun, I still remember how we laughed and after that had to clean up the mess, and that was the most horrible part, we ate the pie out of each other's face and it was fun but also very delicious.

Dante looks at the photo after that, my smile grows bigger, that's the party before I left, before I knew I had to move to Prague.

'And here you turned fifteen' he looks at me, my long black hair hanging down my face and Becky's curly blonde hair standing in every direction after it was very misty weather and it turned all fluffy and flyways.

The photo after that was on the Organization party, where we're both together again after that year, sixteen years old and both looking like young ladies, beautiful in our dresses. I know which photo comes next and I feel a tear roll down my cheek while I'm smiling, I close the boxes with pie and my diary, I look at Dante looking at the last photo, the photo of the French beach with the beautiful green grass, the stone of white marble and black letters with her name on it, the pink tulips she loved, I feel more tears roll down my cheek.

'She died on that party... After my fifteenth birthday, I moved away, we saw each other a year later on that party again, and she died there'.

'How...?' asks Dante than.

'I didn't know... After I left I trained hard to become a better seeker, almost every day when i was not learning like very teen does at that age. It turned out that Becky wasn't as happy as she pretended to be on the party. When she died, they told me she didn't hold on because she was in a deep depression, when I left she had nobody left and she couldn't handle it'.

'How did it happen On a party?'.

'On that party, we were attacked by Seekers, Becky and I escaped out of the big ball room, we ran to the roof and there we got attacked again, they shot at us with guns and spells, I wanted to run but she couldn't run anymore, she was done running, and they killed her with one single shot, I held her in my arms when she died, bleeding to death, I finally saw the same Becky as when we were younger again, she was happy and in piece, but... I was then too blind to see it and took revenge, I killed the guy that killed her, with his own weapon. And I still am seeking for the ones that were there and did nothing when he killed her, for the boy that looked into my eyes when he shot me in the chest and did nothing but stare at the fifteen men, trying to kill two sixteen year old girls, who couldn't defend themselves against them, Becky had no chance to win that battle, and I didn't have a chance alone either...' I feel anger in my heart.

_(Flashback)_

_'What are you doing? I scream and walk to the rand of the building._

_'I'm sorry Zhalia but__,__ I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to hide, they get us anyway' Becky looks at me._

_'Please don't do this' I whisper, knowing she would die._

_(End Flashback)_

'So...How did you survive?'.

'A few men from the place where I was, they saved me. I woke up in the local hospital and they told me I was lucky to be still alive, I had five shots on my body, five. Becky had three shots, and I was still alive, she died. I don't know how or why, but I did survive. After that I became an assassin, I'm still looking for the guys who were there that very evening, and I'll kill them, no matter what you think about it. They took Becky away from me that evening, I can't forgive anyone that' I stand up and lay the photo's back in my diary, I put the pies in the refrigerator and my diary in my bag.

While the teens are asleep, and Dante is making way to sleep for the next four hours just like we, I'm looking at the ceiling, it's nine O'clock and we'll go One P.M. I hear the door open and Dante is standing there.

'Zhalia... I think you've to do what you think you have to do. But I only want you to know that forgiveness is a very good thing ánd... the thing that happened that evening, won't repeat itself'.

'Dante... there's one thing I learned in this life, history repeats itself, even in short timings' I nod at him, like a goodbye and lay down on the pillow when he leaves the room.

XxX

After breaking into the bookstore and going down with the elevator, I walk to a bookshelf and hear Sophie follow me.

'Dante's not here to impress you can stop chasing my shadow now'.

'I'm not trying to impress anyone, I'm just keeping an eye on you. I haven't forgotten all your suspicious behavior as of late'.

'Dante doesn't seem to have any problem with me'.

'Perhaps you only getting by with your feminine whiles'.

'Oh come now, Sophie do you really believe Dante would be interested in a child, like you? Don't be ridiculous.

'I'm no child, and even know you try to play all cool around him, I know you hang on his every word'.

_(Flashback)_

_When I got the phone back in Egypt, and I talked to Klaus while Lok was doing his job in running away very well Klaus said to me: "Don't let Dante Vale complete that masser mission'._

_And I almost didn't follow his orders, I did by accident..._

_(End Flashback)_

'Very measure, spare me the attitude, come on we have work to do'.

'But just, whose work are you doing? Zhalia?'.

After Icarus left with the document, we seek for other things but don't find anything useful, except for a spell I found in a book, it's called "Remendycastover" with that I can heal myself and others. I rip the paper out of the book and push it in the little bag around my leg. I lay the book back and look at Sophie who's walking towards me.

'We have to go, there's nothing here, maybe the boys need our help' she looks at me, still angry, I nod and we take the elevator down. 3B. Klaus, I'll face you, please, don't let this be the final day.

I think about everything I can do, ever option I have when I'll face Klaus. When we're almost there we face two suits. Exactly what I need!

'You'll go help Dante, I'll hold them off' I look at her, she gasp air, in surprise.

'What's gotten into you? I thought i wasn't a good partner for Dante'.

'I was just... lying to myself. he needs someone to help him up, not a bitter girl like me who'll just drag him down, Repulse!' I shoot the powers at the attacking suits and look back at Sophie.

'Zhalia..'.

'Go! Hold them, Kilthane!'.

Sophie runs to the stairs, covered by Kilthane, when she's gone they stop fighting, they sit on the ground and I know they're hurt after I hit them with Repulse full in the chest. They called back their titans and I stand in front of them, they were two of the men who always made fun of me.

'What was the point of all that?' asks one of them.

'I can't blow my cover till Klaus says so, you know that'.

'We'll better get into position in case the master calls for us' they walk away.

I walk down the stairs 'You go ahead'. When I'm down Gareon appears on my shoulder.

'Look at them, I should be down there fighting, but on whose side?'.

_'My Lady, why are you acting so strange? You always know on which way to fight, on Klaus' side'_ answers Gareon.

'Yes, but i think... this is else'.

_'In what way?'_.

'Klaus picked me up from the streets, he saved my life, gave me a chance... but the team... even Sophie... they gave me a save feeling, they would never let me down...'.

_'Klaus wouldn't either, it's that Dante guy isn't it?'_.

'What about him?'.

_'He makes you feel weird and you don't want to see him hurt, ain't I right?'_.

'Well... I... I don't know...'.

_'I am right, and you know it. Don't let him fool you Zhalia. You thought the same about Enrique! and he let you down too!'._

'I know but Dante isn't... anything like that'.

_'So you call your target good and fear? If he knew you were a spy, he had killed you a long time ago!'._

'You're right... I'll never fit in with them, they're too different'.

_'Yes Zhalia, you belong with the Organization, it's your home, the Foundation is full of those wimps that try to do good but will never succeed. You know they'll never have power and respect as when you kill him. They're also sweet and always kind, that didn't help you very much'_.

'You're right, I'm not a Foundation agent, I'm an Organization Assassin...' I sight deeply and look at how Dante explains Klaus why he never wanted the bottle of the yin but wanted the spear of Vlad the impeller.

'I don't believe it, Dante outsmarted Klaus'.

_'It's hard to believe, such a wimp could overmaster Mister Klaus, he's such a strong and smart man!'_ growls Gareon.

They start to run my way when Dante called a few titans and I walk upstairs pretending I was just in a heavy fight and look at them when they run upstairs.

'Zhalia? What are you doing up here?' asks Sophie when they see me.

'I could ask you the same thing, you can't out run the Organization'.

'We won't have to' answers Lok 'Help me block the staircase'.

Sophie blocks the staircase with a book shelf and Dante makes it stuck with Stopglue, then we run away.

XxX

When we're back in Venice, Dante explains the plan her had.

'Klaus had always been one step ahead of us, so I guessed that he had us bugged, that's why I lied about what we were after'.

'So he was tied up in protecting something worthless'.

'And since the real objective was nothing special he wouldn't think he needed to guard it'.

'That's spear did hold a titan at one time, Antediluvian, but it bonded with a seeker called Vlad Dracul'.

'It was just another creepy souvenir for that nut case'.

'yeah, that's true, but I have reason to believe that Vlad Draculs' spear has another secret'.

I bite on my lower lip, sit with my back to the team so they don't see me, I feel so bad, Klaus will be very, very mad at me, I failed again and I know he doesn't like it when I loses, and because this was my fault to him, he must be very, very angry.

XxX Rotterdam, The Netherlands XxX

Back home I look at the two boxes on the table while I'm lying on the couch, I hear my phone and get it, I bite on my lower lip again when i hear Klaus.

'Blowing your cover is no longer our concerns, Zhalia!'.

'I understand..'.

'No more slip outs, our target is no longer only Dante Vale, his entire team must be illuminated' I sight deeply, not wanting to kill the teens too, I already feared killing Dante, but killing two innocent teens without any knowing of the world and the danger? About being a grown up or finding love... that is hard, even for me.

'I see you in the castle of Vlad over three days, I need you to be in the royal bedroom, there I'll explain you my plan' with that he hung up.

I grab a pillow and scream in it.

XxX next day, France, Beach XxX

I look at the stone and lay the pies on the ground.

'You know Becky, I was back in Vienna and I thought, I take these with me, Sergei and Masha gave it to me for free, both of the pies, I was really happy to see them again, but they reminded me of the many times we were there, eating pie and talking to them, the birthdays, and I found pictures of the pie fight when i turned fourteen, remember? You licked the pie out of my neck and ear' I chuckle softly 'I also told Dante about you, he just kept asking, I think you would have liked him, he's very nice, but... he's still my target, and the plans chanced, I don't only have to kill Dante, also Lok and Sophie. They reminded me of you, well Lok does, he's just as free and funny as you was... I also think you would have liked Sophie, she's smart and very irritating, but you have much in comment about fashion and girl stuff, something I never understood when we were younger. I also think you would have fallen in love with Lok or Dante, they're your type. I miss you, you know... it's so silence...' I take a bite of the pie.

'I thought... about betraying Klaus, but I can't do that, Klaus is my father after all, well... not my real father but my adoptive father, you know. But I think I've also... a little fallen in love with Dante... he's kind and nice, understanding, and he's the first one that ever made me feel save or beloved, after you died. Another thing is that he's very handsome, but I think that's a fact that I don't care about.

He really wants to help me with my problems, but the only problem I have, can be helped by myself, and nobody else, the choice between Love and Family, what would you do Becky? Wait don't say, probably kiss Dante and betray Klaus, and then go for an ice-cream' I roll my eyes, cause that's what Becky would have said "only see the bright side of life, else you can't live it".

I sight again deeply and start to eat the pie 'You know, even now you're death... you still keep bugging me like a musket, stay out of my head, dreams and memories please, I haven't got a good night of sleep in a while because of you...'.

XxX One day later, Southern Romania, Countryside, Train XxX

I look out of the window, Dante just told us about the plan for the castle and the titan we're sourcing for. While Lok is busy with a puzzle, Cherit is looking at him and Sophie is reading a magazine, Dante is looking at his phone all the time, he's also checking his Holotome very much, like he's waiting for some bad news or something... I can't breathe properly in this area, it's just too stressful.

They're so busy with their stuff, they' have family and friends who think everything is going to be alright and they come back. They don't know that this is the last day they'll be alive, this is the day they'll die, this morning they woke up for the last time, Dante has seen Metz for the last time two days ago, Lok has called his mother an hour ago for the last time. They have no idea...

I feel my stomach turn and look at everybody.

'Zhalia? everything alright? You don't look very well' says Lok then, that's the sign, everybody now looks at me.

'Yes, you look paler than normal' agrees Sophie.

'It's just the air... I go outside for some fresh air, I 'll be right back' I smile while I'm ready to throw up, my head is dizzy and I feel sick, like Becky calls it Sizzy.

When I'm outside and I come back to my senses I feel myself getting calmer, the dizziness fades away and my stomach calms down.

This would be the last time they sit on a train, in the vacation they had in Ireland, that was the last vacation they had and I was a part of it. That was the last time Lok saw his sister and his mother. The two that will hear tonight or tomorrow that their son and brother was murdered by me, and I'll eat a very good dinner tonight, I'll wear a dress on the party tonight and I'll sit on the left side of the professor tonight.

I'll live, they'll die.

'Zhalia..' says a voice than, I gasp air and step back in surprise.

'Dante... uhm... what do you want?' I pretend he didn't scare me just a minute ago.

'It looks like this mission has you on edge'.

'Uhm... I just have a bad feeling, that's all' he has no idea how true my feeling is.

'Is there something you wanna tell me?'.

'You're the one with something on your mind, it's that Huntik Foundation Big wick, you keep visiting right?'.

'So... you know about Metz'.

'Of course, he's the top dog of the Huntik council'.

'And he's also the one who taught me to be a seeker. He was my whole world. And now... he is very sick... i don't know how much longer he has'.

I remember how Klaus taught me to be a seeker, how he found me on the streets, gave me Gareon and told me that Kilthane wasn't just a necklace from my father but also an amulet, a titan.

'Dante... I know how you feel, I have someone like that, I'm so sorry' I lay my hand on his shoulder, he looks into my eyes and I feel my heart stop beating, those amber colored eyes...

'Zhalia... there's something I've been meaning to say...'.

'Yes?' I ask him with a soft sultry voice.

'And that is...' he stops when a shadow falls over us 'Repulse!' he turns around and shoots a suit against his shoulder.

I cross my arms angry when he runs away, inside, searching for the teens, i sight deeply and jump with Hyperstride on the roof of the train.

he's going to pay for this, we were so close! SO CLOSE!

I hit him with Touchram and kick his hand of the train when he holds the edge. I look at him landing in the river and grin 'That's because you interrupt him'.

Then Dante climbs back on the roof through a window, a suit stands near me and I stand in fighting position, but Dante shot a spell at him and the suit flies of the train.

'Thanks' I smile at him and then hear a loud crash coming from under us.

'They're under us' explains Dante to me.

'Dante wait... how...'.

'Through the window' say we in chorus, I jump down through the window while Dante takes the other side, we land on the ground between the suits and the titan and the teens.

'Repulse!'.

'Dragonfist' says Dante and stores the suit on the ground.

'Nice timing' smiles Lok.

'Yeah, we nearly mist our stop'.

At that moment the train stops, we get our baggage and get out. A few people look weird at us but I enjoy it.

XxX

While walking to the nearest village the teens walk in the front, fighting about in which direction the hotel is.

'Dante...' I grab his shoulder, he looks at me, curious.

'About earlier... what did you want to tell me?' I look at him, I see a sflash of pink on his cheeks and grin 'You're blushing' I look at him with playful eyes.

'No I'm not, I'm just... hot from the fight, that's all'.

'Sure you are... So, what did you want to tell me?'.

'Well... I just... I'm just... I... I'm glad you're still on the team' he looks at the teens, still arguing about the direction.

'Happy to be here...' I answer, disappointed.

'What? Did you expect anything else?'.

'No! it's not that. I just... still have the bad feeling, that's all. And the more closer we get to the Castle, the worse the feeling'.

'Well, don't be sick alright'.

'Can't we just turn back?' I feel little and depended, like a little child that's scared.

'You're not scared for vampires are you?' he grins at me, little sparks in his eyes.

'I'm not afraid of anything, except for Lok's cooking...'.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you from the monsters' he laughs when I store him against the shoulder.

'Don't make fun of me not my feelings'.

'I wouldn't dare' he smiles lightly at me.

'Lok! I told you, we've to go that way! That's where the hotel is!'.

'But the name is The Southern Wolf! It's obvious it's South and not north! I mean, it's in the name!'.

'It's just an animal where the hotel is called after, a Southern Wolf!'.

'You're both wrong' Dante interrupts them 'We've to go West, Sophie's right about the name, but it's on the Western side of the Village' he raises an eyebrow.

'Told young so' growls Sophie, walking further.

'You were wrong Soph, just admit it'.

'You were too!'.

'I didn't say I wasn't!' answers the boy, that cost him a bump on his head.

XxX

That day, we walk to the Castle, when we're standing in front of it, I wonder how big it is.

'So, how do we get in?' I look at Dante who's still holding the spear.

Dante opens the door with the spear and we walk in.

When we find a save place, Dante tells us about the plan and how we're going to do it.

When we split up and the teens are out of sight, Dante grabs my arm 'Stay alert, and if you need me, just scream'.

I nod softly, I'm not the one who would stay alert, I'm not the one who needs help. you are Dante, if you only knew...

I walk to the Royal bedroom, and sit on a chair, i think of my past, every time they bullied me, kicked me or else... they always made my life even more miserable.

'There you are, my pretty double agent'. I just want one think to know for sure...

'Klaus, when this is all over, everyone will show me respect, right?'.

'Certainly, and once Dante Vale and Lok Lambert are out of the picture, they will have no competition for the Legendary titans'.

he doesn't mention Sophie, so I guess he doesn't know she's a Casterwill or he just doesn't care about her, another thing we've got in comment.

'Now there, you'll finish off the teens, while we keep Vale busy, when you're done you give me their titans ánd those from Vlad. You'll finish of Vale and the Foundation will fall'.

'Right, I'll be back in a wink' I stand up.

'Zhalia, your punishment about your mistakes will come later, don't make anything go wrong again'.

'I promise you that, Klaus' with that I leave the room.

TBC

**Whahaha, evil me! I stop now, because I want the chapter after this to be special. ****Please review!**


	24. The betrayel

Chapter 24

When I walk into the basements, Anideluvial attacks me, I use Gar-ghoul to keep it busy and hit it with 'Darkoppinion' I made the titan blind now and raise my arm again 'Bladestorm!' the titans screams and then disappears in a red energy, I pick the amulet up from the ground and put it in my bag.

I walk down the stairs and see Lok and Sophie fight against a flying skull. Weird... but doable.

I sneak to a prison.

'We're in trouble!' yells Cherit.

'Guys, this way' I look at them, they run to me, I let the bars fall down and run into the prison, the thing falls down and I look at the flying skull.

'Close one, Dante send me to give you two a hand'.

'Thanks but I dropped Vlad's amulets back, we gotta go back!'.

That stupid little... don't mind.

'OK, one of us will act as a decoy'.

'Fine, that will be you Zhalia'.

'It'll have to be, that trap attacks whichever seeker nearby holds the strongest amulets and that's me'.

'How do you know whose titans are the most powerful, it could target Lok or me while you're trying to distract it' Why does she always have to be a party-pooper, well my party-pooper.

'Let's ditch our amulets, if we're not wearing them we shouldn't get detected on trap's hit list, right?'.

'That could work' I look at the teens, if they don't wear their titans it will be even easier for me to finish them off, not very fun, but still... it has to be done.

'Uh! No way! Too risky!' answers Sophie.

'Wait, I have an idea' Lok grabs his Freelancer amulet 'Freelancer! Cherit, you two stay here, guard the amulets, and call if something happens' he lays his amulets behind a rock.

'Aye' answers Cherit, was he a pirate or something? That would explain the talking parrot on shoulder or something...

'OK Lok, we'll do it your way' Sophie looks at me, like she doesn't trust me. Good work princess, you shouldn't! I smile softly when she does her amulets behind that rock and shoves it before them.

I open the thing and they run out, I run to the other side and look at Gareon who took care of the trap for me while I was distracting the teens.

'Let's do this! Where's the trap?' asks Lok then.

'Right here, Augerfrost!' I use the spell to hit Lok and make him unconscious, I can finish the puppy off later.

'Lok no! You're going to regret that!' yells Sophie.

'Oh am I? Forceslip!' I let the bars fall down again so Freelancer and Cherit won't attack, nor can they get their amulets.

'Sophie! Oh! What's going on?' asks Cherit scared.

'I never trusted you, but I didn't think you do something like that to Lok!'.

'I'm full of surprises, so what're you going to do? Your amulets are all locked away'.

'I'm full of surprises too! Attack! Sabriel!' Sophie invokes her favorite titan, what a surprise. I had to know she didn't give up her titans, I think she's smarter than I thought she was.

'I'm no fool, I've still got every one of my amulets all it required was a simple slight of act'.

'Actually, I was hoping we get to fight, one on one Sophie' I frown my eyebrows.

'Zhalia VS Sophie? Am I dreaming?' asks Lok softly.

'Taking, Feyone! Icarus!'.

'Fight for you lady! Kilthane!'.

'so you're a part of the Organization?' asks Sophie then.

'Life is about power, and the Organization is about getting power, that is why we will always dominate'.

'Life isn't about getting power, Zhalia. It's about how you choose to use it!'.

Like she's going to teach me a lesson, I'll learn her a lesson! 'Then let's put it to use, Attack!'.

'Sabriel! Defense only!'.

Gareon Attacks Sophie from behind but she calls "Honorguard" and looks at me with frowned eyebrows 'Nice try Zhalia!'.

I growl softly, she's smarter than she looks.

'I won't give you the chance to try another trick, now!' she runs to me, I grin. The only thing I have to do is use my illusion powers.

'Double spell, Repulse!' yells Sophie, I look shocked at her, she's going to hit me! How'd she do that? Moving so fast?

'No Sophie! Don't hurt her!' Lok. Thanks Lok! You did good for once! You fool... I jump away and the repulse hits the ground.

'Sophie, you missed your one chance' I say, joshing with her. I made an illusion right in front of her, ready to be hit by Sophie's spells, while I'm standing behind her.

'No I haven't! Boltflare!' she hits the illusion and I grin.

'Sorry little girl, but that was an illusion created by my Thougthspecter power!' I hit her with Augerfrost in the back and she's flying through the air, when she lands on the ground she looks at me 'Mindsight' I see she's going to kick, I block the kick with one arm easily and she stands up 'I can see your every move, Shadowspeed!' I store her many times against her chest, that's gotta hurt badly, she lands with a loud thud on the floor.

'Now I'll put you out of my misery' Venomhand starts to burn in my hands.

'Zhalia!' I hear Lok yell at me.

I look at her, that pretty little princes, got all she wanted on her life. Now that's over, really over, she's going to be death, there will be no Casterwill left and I'll be respected like I always wanted!

'No' yells Lok, protecting her with his body.

'Venomhand!' I land in front of them, ready to finish it off.

'Don't do this!' yells Lok.

I look at him, the boy without a father, with the dream to find him... his family will be teared apart, crying for him, after they lost Eathon, his mother maybe won't be able to recover from this loss. Losing a son. And his sister, so nice and young... losing her father and brother.

I swallow, this is going to cost me my head, I store into the ground and see Lok look up at me.

'Zhalia...?' he starts, looking into my eyes.

'Shut up, you're in no state to talk. I can't hurt someone with such a nature stupidity like you, your actions are foolish' I grab his neck and drag him to another prison, I throw Sophie to him and he catches her in his arms when she falls on the ground, he looks at me.

I already removed her amulets, I bind them together with a rope and let the bars fall down, I walk to the prison with freelancer and use 'Spiderbite' to let him disappear, back in his amulet, I close Cherit in a dark shield and make him blind with "Darkoppinion".

I collect the amulets and do them in the bag with Vlad's, I use Sorrowbond to make them useless for now and walk back to the roofs, where Klaus is fighting Dante.

I try to stay steady while I climb on the roof, I see Dante getting hit by Klaus' Poisonfang and he falls on the roof. He looks around and tells Caliban to wait. I don't know why, but I don't really care.

'I see you're no fool Vale. You're an ideal specimen, that is for my lab' Klaus sounds a little amused.

'So? Now what? Are you going to finish me off?' asks Dante, turning around to us, noticing my shadow, I wonder if he knows it's me.

'No, She is' answers Klaus, I step out of the shadow and see Dante's eyes grow wide. No, he didn't know it was me.

'You took care of the kids, did you not? Good' he smiles when I give him the bag with amulets.

'Now give Dante everything you've got' I walk closer to Dante, i try to smile, him being now the one defend less and helpless, but something fades the smile away from my face.

'Zhalia? What have you done?'.

That bring memories back, the times when Klaus was angry at me for failing, for not killing the innocent street children that saw us use the titans, I was just fourteen years old, and he wanted me to kill street kids, kids just like me. But Klaus didn't see them as kids like me, he saw them as witnesses.

I come back to reality, _Zhalia he gave you everything you wanted! And now it's the times to get the last thing you want the most, respect!_ I raise my hands with a growl, I look at Dante 'Souljinx' I whisper softly, but I know he heard me, he looks at me 'Zhalia...' he whispers it softly, only for my ears to be heard, I feel guilt and pain in my heart, I look into his eyes and then mine grow wide, I remember the time when he told me he trusted me, when Lok told me I'm a good person. The times when they acted to me like I was their friend.

When Dante tried to tell me... he was glad I'm on the team... and I betray him, they gave me everything I need more than respect, they gave me a family, they gave me my feelings back, he gave me my feelings back.

Am I ready to kill him for that? 'No!' I answer myself at loud and store into the roof, it breaks under my fist, but I'm not hurt 'Raypulse! Augerfrost!' I hit the two suits who're about to attack, one leg is standing next to Dante and the other one is trying not to slip of the roof.

'That was my chance!' yells Dante 'Everfight!' he flies through the air and lands on the roof next to me.

Caliban kills a Bonelasher and Klaus calls Brahe to help him.

'I've made my choice Dante, but Klaus was like a father to me, I can't fight him'.

'I understand, I'll get him, you clean up the rest' says Dante then, and jumps to Klaus.

I run to the hulky suits with Shadowspeed and grin 'You're now even more ugly than you already were, i didn't think it was a possibility' I grin and hold up my hand 'Darksleep! Doublespell! Darkfog! Touchram!' I see the two fall asleep and the Touchram finishes them off by throwing them off the roof.

When I turn around I see Dante hanging on the roof, not able to climb back or defend himself. Klaus is standing before him, wanting to use Poisonfang to kill him.

'Raypulse!' I hit Klaus in the back, this is the worst thing I'll ever do, even worse than what I already did to Dante and the teens.

'I guess I can't avoid fighting you after all, Klaus' I walk a little bit closer, my heart hurts, my head does too and my stomach turns.

'You wouldn't hurt me Zhalia! You know, I seek of you as my daughter' he looks at me, scared, with fear, he has the right to be, I'm stronger than him. Well, let's make it even, I won't use my dark powers to finish him off, fear? I think so.

'As long as I live with lies, I'll be nothing, not matter how much power I have, I'm sorry... King Basilisk!' I give him the order to kill Klaus in the quickest and less painful way as possible, so he turns him into stone, the stone breaks apart and I feel the titan come back, I look at Dante and at everything around me, I had a choice, and I made him.

I just killed my adoptive father, the one that was my whole world and the only family I had...

I swallow and make a headcage around my head again, I still don't want Dante to look into my head.

I give him a hand and pull him up, I feel tired and sit back on the roof, I look at the stones, that once formed Klaus.

'Zhalia... What'd you do to the teens?'.

'They're still alive, imprisoned, but alive' I walk to Klaus and look at the red bag laying between the rocks, I grab it and stand up. I pick the amulets from the teens out of it and give them to Dante, I also pick out Antediluvian and give the other amulets to Dante too.

'Klaus was the one you told me about on the train, yes?'.

'Yes... He was the one who got me of the street when I was eleven years old...' I feel tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

'it's OK, I'm here' he hugs me and for the first time in years, I let myself totally go, I cry in Dante's arms till I don't have any tears, left, and then, it's already sunset.

'It's over Zhalia... We'd better get the teens' he looks at me, wipes the tears away.

'Thanks Dante... But it's probably better if I don't come with you' I smile lightly and tell him where I left the teens.

While waiting for Dante to return, I sit on the roof and look at the sunset, till I hear feet and talking, it stops when it comes closer and I feel them watching me.

'Hey…' starts Lok.

'Hey' I answer softly, standing up and kicking the last part of Klaus off the roof, I walk towards them.

While we're walking back to the hotel, Lok asks me why I did it, so I start with the beginning, about my family, the orphanage, Klaus, Becky, their death's. I even tell them about my dark powers.

When we're back in the hotel the teens go to bed, we didn't talk after I told them about my past, I didn't even dare to look at them in embarrassment.

I walk to the living room, Dante looks up from his Holotome at me.

'I just wanted you to know… that you were more of a family to me than Klaus ever was' I feel another tear drop down my cheek, he nods at me and I walk away to the hall, grab my bag and use Thougthspecter to disappear. I appear in my own living room and sight softly.

I feel guilty that I left them without a goodbye, but I don't have any other choice, I don't deserve their kindness, no... it's like always and like it has always been, Me, Myself and I, it's all I got.

I have to keep living with it.

XxX The Next morning XxX

I hide behind a pillar while I'm listening to what they say, Dante found the note, I'm sure.

'I'm just glad that Zhalia didn't hurt you two' says Cherit and I feel my stomach turn in guilt.

'She said she couldn't bring herself to hurt us after witnessing myself with my nature stupidity' answers Lok.

'Jumping between us was bravery, not stupidity' defends Sophie Lok. Well I still think it was very stupid.

'Don't forget Lok, it paid a part in bringing Zhalia back to her senses' tells Dante then.

'It's weird, now I know everything Zhalia went through, I kind of want to forgive her' tells Sophie the others, I know they do, they didn't kill me that day, they even asked me about my reasons and my past. I told them the truth. And without saying it they told me they forgave me, but to hear it in my own ears, from little miss princess... that's a very nice feeling.

'Aye, her life was a hard one at that' Agrees Cherit.

'But in the end, she came true for us, I won't forget that' Smiles Lok, I feel I have to say something, before I start crying, I step from behind the pillar and walk a bit into the light 'Thank you, it means a lot' My voice is trembling, I'm still scared and I'm ready to burst out crying 'I've come to say goodbye'.

'You know, you don't have to do that'.

'You heard everyone, we forgive you'.

'But... I can't forgive myself' I look down, I don't want to explain it, I want to leave, go to bed and cry all day long. With doing this, I lost two things, my friends and my family, now I've nothing left.

'it's alright, we understand' Dante saves me.

'See you' I use Thougthspecter to disappear, just to hear Lok say :"Whatever she says, Zhalia is still a part of our team, she'll be back, I know it".

Then it all fades away for me, I stand back in my living room and feel tears roll down my cheeks.

I look at Gareon, waiting for me.

_'Did they hurt you? My Lady?'._

'No they didn't, they made me even feeling better... I think... the hard, sarcastic and emotionless girl has faded Gareon. I'm not the same person as I was before'.

_'Yes, I noticed that when you killed Klaus and saved that guy...'._

'Don't even start about it Gareon, after all... I now know how I can find the murders of my real family.

I think i use the next time to search for them, and... maybe, just maybe, I'll find them and I make them pay, I also have to do some undercover work, after I betrayed the Organization... I need to get myself save' I look at him and walk to the window.

Maybe killing Klaus and saving Dante wasn't the worse thing I ever did, sure it hurts, very bad, Klaus was like a father to me. And sure, it has many bad things taking with it, but it also made me feel better as a person, and I listened to myself back in Greek, I choose for Dante, for the good and not the bad.

Maybe my parents weren't even bad seekers, maybe they were a part of the Huntik Foundation... well, that chance is very small, but it is a chance, and I think that I will found out soon.

TBC

**Please forgive me, but I had to update this from another computer, and when i got it done, it was gone, weird huh? But It was gone, so I had to write it all over again and now it's already past midnight and I'm still writing… my neck hurts…**

**Please make this hurt not be here for nothing.**

**Review, once a chapter and you'll contribute my sacrifices for you, the more reviews, the more pain I'll have by writing this, but trust me, it'll be sooner than once a week fi you just review sooner!**


	25. Never gonna be Alone

Chapter 25

XxX 3 days after the betrayal XxX

When I wake up that morning, I feel terrible, my body hurts, my head feels like I just took drugs and I've got the attention to kick something out of the window and let it fall on an innocent person walking by.

I go to the living room and sit down on the couch, I run through the channels on the TV till I'm sure there's nothing good on. I walk to the bookcase and grab a few movies, I walk to the kitchen and grab a few things, chocolate bars, cake, sweet bread with something very sticky in the middle, ice and even popcorn, there's nothing else in the house, I think I've to do some shopping today...

I walk back to the living room, dumb all the food on the table and start a movie marathon of _Dying Young, Titanic, Avatar, The wedding daze, Romeo and Juliet, PS I love you_ and more romantic or tragedy movies... I hate myself, I miss Dante, I want him here with me. I watch the movies and know I'll never be hold, kissed or loved like that. I cry my eyes out and then notice I never cried about something stupid like this, I'm a grown ex-assassin and spy, almost killed my friends and now I'm crying because I won't be loved ever again… it's tragically.

I watch the movies till it's almost evening, I didn't eat anything healthy, didn't move from the couch and just crying about my lonely self, I'm so stupid... I'm so STUPID!

Somewhere in the _film Griffin and Phoenix_, I fall asleep and wake when it's in the end, when she sees the Christmas presents and realizes it's Christmas.

I start crying again when they're together, looking at the Christmas tree. I think of the last time I celebrated Christmas with my family and look around. there's nobody to call with Christmas, there's nobody who will give me a present or I can give a present. I'm alone, I don't have family... I don't have a family.

I stop the DVD before I get more depressed but I know it's already the end of the movie. I sight deeply and try to calm myself down, after all these years... I broke down.

I walk to the window, open the doors and hear an ambulance passing by, I look at the full moon and notice it has been one month since I was in Greece, one month ago, I met my future self, one month ago... everything was still intact and fine. Yes... one month ago.

I don't have friends, because I betrayed them. I don't have Klaus, because I killed him. I don't have family, because they got murdered.

That's it!

I sight deeply and narrow my eyes, I walk to my bedroom, open the closet and grab a suitcase from the floor of my closet. I open it and throw the catsuit on the bed, I turn the box around and let everything fall on the bed.

I start to chance myself into the catsuit and the boots, I choose the suit with the sleeves apart from the suit and grab a long raincoat, light brown, like kaki, with black buttons. I get it on and grab a pair of sunglasses.

XxX

A few hours later I'm walking through the wood of Amsterdam, also called in Dutch: Het Amsterdamse bos. It's dark and in the middle of the night, I soon see my old house and my footsteps slow down. I wish Dante was here... walking closer to the house and opening the door with Forceslip, I let myself in, it's exactly how I left it, only dustier and the lights aren't on.

I slowly walk to the living room, the blood is still on the floor, the blood of my parents, the window is still broken, from my aunt flying through the window.

Memories flash back before my eyes, I hear the screams in my head, the barking of Zilver, Zane pulling me towards the window to escape...

I feel tears well up in my eyes, I slowly walk back, to the stairs, when I'm standing before my old room I look at the bed, it's still how I left it, it seems like yesterday when I sat there, with my dad... he gave me the amulet that night.

I walk to the window and feel tears roll down my cheeks, I bite on my lower lip. The full moon is shining inside the room, lighting it up.

I walk to the closet, when I open it, there are some leftovers from what once my clothes were, not very much clothes left, I took a few to the Foster home, but I left most, the blue dress which I wore on the night my family went to some place in the forest, to play. The little red shoes I wore with Christmas, who matched the green dress with the red ribbons. I remember Zane telling me I looked like the Christmas tree, but when my sisters came downstairs, he had only eye for them, because they looked like the Christmas balls.

Walk to the room of my sister, there's blood on the wall and the floor... I quickly pass that room, it's like they're looking at me from that room, and now following me, I feel their eyes pinch into my back.

I open the bathroom door, and see the open window, it's still open, the window what was our escape. I feel my heart tear into a thousand pieces, I sink on the ground and wish I took someone with me, to support me, but there's nobody I could have asked... I am alone.

I feel a gentle breeze brush my skin and look at the hallway, it's like they're standing there, watching me, telling me it's alright, I don't have to be afraid, I'll never be alone.

'_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._' I sing softly, remembering how my father and I sang that when everybody else was off and we cleaned the house while singing this at loud along with the radio. We had so much fun that day.

I slowly get up and walk to my mother and father's room, when I come in I smile softly.

Everything is still intact. I remember...

(Flashback)

_I walk to my parent's room and look inside. I see my father searching for his shoes and my mother is sitting before the make-up table, she's wearing a long yellow dress and her hair is pulled up with a yellow ribbon. Around her arms are two yellow gloves and she looks at me through the mirror. I smell my mother's perfume, the sweet perfume I always liked._

_'Mom, will I be just as beautiful as you one day?' I look at her, her still young face and the beautiful smile I used to get._

_'You will be even more beautiful' My father lays a hand on my shoulder._

_'And will I have the same smile as she does?' I look at my father, who smiles too._

_'You already have the beautiful smile of your mother' he kisses me on the forehead and I giggle softly._

_'Mommy... will you learn me how to use that stuff when I'm as old as you' I point at the make-up on the table and she chuckles softly._

_'You learn when you're older Zhalia, don't worry, time will come and you know when you're ready...' she stands up and lays her feet in the two yellow pumps. Around her neck hangs a beautiful piece of jewelry. The necklace my father gave her. He gave it to her when they were married for ten years, I know it. Also, around her wrist is a matching bracelet and in her ears are two matching earrings._

_'You know Zhalia, if you stay this sweet and kind, you'll get those jewelry, one day' my dad lifts me up and dances with me through the room, I laugh loudly and see my mother smile at us._

_That beautiful smile._

(End Flashback)

I swallow, and slowly walk to the make-up table. I open a tray and pick up the black velvet box. I open it and see the whole jewelry collection, with the ring she didn't wear that evening. The white diamonds and silver metal.

I sit back on the bed and look at the diamonds, this was the most expensive thing that was in our house, this box, with these jewelry. I close the box and put it in the purse around my shoulder, I walk to the make-up table again and pick up the perfume, spray it in the air and smell the sweet smell of my mother. When I look into the mirror, I -for one moment- see my mother standing behind me, smiling at me and laying her hand on my shoulder, my father is standing on the other side of me, smiling proudly at me. And there is the most beautiful smile I've seen, my mother's smile. When they're faded away I lay my hand on my shoulder, where her hand just lay.

I walk downstairs, straight to the bookshelf. I pick out a photo album and shove it onto the big purse, I can't look at it now, I don't have the time.

I walk to the kitchen and then to the backyard, I look at the shed and walk to the basement, when I'm making my way down I look around, it's still the same old basement. I look at the place where Zane and I hold each other, we were so scared. I've always been afraid of basements, I don't like them, the memories come back when I go down a basement and I don't like those memories. Full of fear and sadness.

When I want to turn away from this place that gives me the creeps, the door shuts behind me, I hear something lock the door and I run upstairs, I try to open the door but there's no moving possible.

I sink on the stairs, I feel my body shiver and I know there's something bad going on outside, who trapped me? I see the evening back before my eyes, hear the sounds of the fight above me, I shiver, sob softly, afraid of the dark and the basement.

Then I start pounding on the door and then kick it, store it and at last I fire "Touchram" and it opens.

When I'm standing outside I hear someone or something move in the bushes, I run to it and when I shove them away there's nothing.

'I know you're there, show yourself or I'll have to attack again' I walk back to the backyard and then feel something grabbing my waist, I fall on the ground with the thing above me and I look up to see a woman with long brown hair, green eyes, a pale skin and a killer look in her eyes, I turn around and get upside her, I'm trying to kill her with holding my hands around her throat, trying to suffocate her till my eyes grow wide and I let go of her.

'Tiffany? Is that you?' I look at her, with disbelieve.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' she pulls out a knife and points it at my chest, I smile at her, the little neighbor girl, when I see her more in the light she's younger than I expected her to be, she's eighteen years old, the daughter of the woman living a few trees away from here.

'You've grown so much' I get off her, but see her not moving a muscle, ready for an attack on me.

'Answer the question!' is her answer, I put of my sunglasses and she looks at me, after a while her eyes grow wide, the knife falls on the ground and she slowly walks backwards.

'That's impossible! They told us you were death! They told us...' she starts to breathe heavily.

'I'm not death'.

'How do I know you're not? You even talk English' she looks at me like I'm a ghost, not very surprising if they told her I died years ago.

'Oh, geloof me, I speek nog steeds Nederlands'* I grin at her, her mouth forms a smile and she then hugs me *(Oh, believe me, I still speak Dutch).

'Ik kan het niet geloven! Je leeft!'* She then looks into my eyes 'Je leeft nog steeds...'**. *(I can't believe it! You're alive!), **(You're still alive...).

'Geloof het nou maar, ik ben hier echt, ik ben nooit dood gegaan'*. *(Believe it already, I'm really here, I never died).

'Wat doe je hier?'*. *(What are you doing here?).

'Herinneringen ophalen'*. *(Just, getting back my memories).

XxX Two days later XxX

After I met Tiffany again, we talked a lot about the past, she helped me with a few details about what happened that evening, for a "then" five year old girl, she remembered quite a lot. She told me, she asked a lot to her mother and she couldn't forget me, that day I played with her in the backyard, our backyard. And that evening there were much cars, a helicopter and people walking around the house.

She also told me, her mother was the one calling the Huntik Foundation about this attack.

The next day, I ate with her and her mother, her mother told me about my parents, they were ex-Foundation agents. They worked for the Foundation in their early years but stopped when they married and wanted to have a family.

She also told me my father's good friend was nobody less than Eaton Lambert, who found Zane and me, in the basement that night. I slowly started to remember it, when he told us everything was going to be alright.

I also remembered myself in Ireland, not very much, but I was seven years old and I was playing with a young boy, a young three year old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I now know that must have been Lok.

I thought the kid was useless, but I knew him all my life long, maybe that's why I always felt some kind connection with him. When Tiffany and I got back to the house, we found a picture of us and the Lambert family, it seemed like my father was a really good friend of Eaton.

I saw pictures of me and Cathy, of me and Lok, I wonder why Sandra didn't recognize me in the vacation. On the other hand, I was seven years old then, I must have grown up very much, yeah duhh... Of course I've grown up!

When I asked her why she was around the house that evening, she told me she was still walking around the house very often, she told me there were some people that tried to get into the house, but she scared them of with her knife, pretending she was a crazy killer girl.

When I come home two days later I start to think about it and try to solve the puzzle of the murderers of my family, why did they kill us? But why did they come unprepared? If it was planned they knew there were two more children, but they didn't search for Zane nor me. So they only knew about my parents.

I think and think, till I give up a day later. I notice it has already been a week since I betrayed everyone and I start to write everything in my diary.

I slowly start to think that they didn't want me to left that day, I saw it in Dante's eyes, but he knew it was the best for me, so he let me go...

I sight deeply and grab my phone, I've to know what they're up to. But I don't know where they are... wait, I still have my spy skills... I can always heck into the Foundation computer…

XxX Next day, on the hotel in Turkey XxX

After I checked into the hotel and took the room in front of the team's.

I left my stuff and made my way to the jungle. Only they were crazy enough to go into the Turkey's jungle.

Maybe they need my help, it's already getting dark and I feel I'm lost when I see a few old statues and know where I have to be.

XxX A while later XxX

I see Dante starting to leave and interrupt him by walking towards the queen and her servant, I'm so lucky I did some research when I was on the plane.

'Who is this? more outsiders? How can this be?' asks the queen, who is – as much as I can see- just a kid. I walk towards the big wooden thing that looks like a spoon, do some water in it and throw it over the statue's head, I bow before the statue and hear them talk about me.

'She knows our ways perfectly'.

I walk closer to the blonde haired woman with bandage around her arm 'You're second in command right?' I ask in a low and very thick amazon accent 'I'd like to request an audience with the queen'.

'What is your business?'.

'To invoke the Amazon law of combat and to challenge the queen for leadership of the tribe' I see them all gasp air and grin mentally, that queen holds the ring, she'll never give it away, so when I win this combat, I'll get it from her.

A few seconds later they give me a spear and we start the duel, everybody is standing around us.

'You can't let Hippolyta fight, she's just a girl! What if she gets hurt?' Still the caring girl, that Sophie Casterwill. But what she doesn't know is that I'm not going to hurt that little girl, very much. I just need to keep her busy, if I win, I just have to get that ring.

'The amazon law of combat, hasn't been called upon in two hundred years, but I have faith in my queen' answers the second in command.

'This is pretty messed up, what about the Organization?' asks Lok, still all about the Organization.

I attack, she ducks for my spear and attacks again, I jump over her with a high jump and she rolls away on the ground.

'Just as I thought' I hear Dante comment, that pisses me off a bit, after all those days, he still knows everything...

'Mister Vale, I'm here to collect the legendary titan of Body for safe keeping, it's in your best interest to hand it over' Rassimov walks towards us, followed by a few suits in ugly costumes.

'You ladies, should clear out' Dante tells the Amazons.

'We cannot stop a duel, no matter what, it is Amazon law' answers the blonde woman.

I store Hippolyta against her shoulder and she falls on her knees.

'You'll leave me no choice' says the girl than 'Repulse!'.

Somewhere I saw that one coming 'Armorbrand' I protect myself with the blue shield and smile softly when she seems shocked.

'You're a seeker?' she asks me very confused, but I kick her softly of her feed, so the only pain she'll have is by falling on the ground, the Amazon women all gasp air. The team is still busy fighting the Organization.

'You're conserving your strength, waiting for something aren't you?' asks Rassimov, I feel the shivers run down my spine, his voice... it's so... evil and cold, I still don't trust him, I never trusted him. I still know how much strength he has and how much power he holds, and I'll never forget that.

'I've lost' says the girl, bowing for me, her voice sad.

'Then you must hand over the symbol of queen ship' she wants to take off the crown, to give it to me. I shake my head. The crown - what is what I see- a freaky head that doesn't fit my hair color.

'Not that' I shake my head slowly 'Your mother must have given you something special before she died, something like a ring'. She grabs the ring around her neck and looks at it, this must be hard for her, giving something away she got from her death mother, but it's not for her to have it, neither for me.

'All she left me was this' says the girl, holding the golden ring, it's shining in the sunset.

'That's it! Bubblelift' I let the accent fall down and look at the ring in the bubble 'So, here it is' I hear something I don't want to hear, Dante moaning in pain, I gasp air when I look at him, my eyes wide, I can't be too late! No! I'm not! I look into his eyes for one moment, he looks at me with his eyes filled with pain and the begging me to help him. I feel the urge to blow up my cover and I do so.

I look at the ring, it doesn't hold any curse, I jump in the air and throw the cape on the ground.

'Dante! I think you should have this!' I throw the ring at him, Rassimov gasp air in unbelief while Dante uses that shock to get out of his grip and jump into the air, to the ring, catches is and bonds with it right away.

The weather chances, Dante's floating in the air while I run to the two teens, they say something like HI but are more looking at Dante. The sky is dark and thunder is hunting through the air, the wind blows around and plays with my hair, I look at Dante, for one moment we hold eye contact, I see happiness and thanks.

'What's happening?' asks Lok.

'Mister Rassimov, this is not your day' says Dante with a little grin while he's flying in the air 'Legendary titan... Behemoth!' he invokes the titan, I hold my breath, I would never have managed to invoke a legendary titan after a fight.

After the Organization ran away, Dante let the titan go back into its amulet, he was exhausted, thought, not showing it. I walk over to him and help him stand when he is about to sink through his legs. He smiles an "Hello" and I smile back at him, softly.

We eat with Amazons and in the end Sophie dances with the women while Lok and Cherit are playing a game with a few little girls, and I am just looking at the fire, trying to stay warm, thought, it's still hot.

I slap a musket death on my arm and growl when I notice it already got me. I sight when I feel the itchiness already coming, I start to scratch the red bumb and try to kill other muskets that are trying to stab me.

'Zhalia...' I hear Dante coming closer, sitting next to me. I try not to give in to the itchiness.

'Yes?' I turn myself to him, hoping there's not a big red bumb on my forehead.

'I'm glad you came back, we would never have won this battle if it wasn't for you to get the legendary titan, thought, you gave it to me, and not bond it yourself, why?'.

'I... I don't think I'm the one who should lead a legendary titan, my days as a power-seeking-agent are over. I also thought, this was still your mission ánd I think I could never have bonded with the titan myself' I look at the fire, than at him.

'Well, I'm glad you're back on the team'.

'I didn't say I was back'.

'But you are right?'.

'Well, if you can forgive me for what I've done to you all, i still feel pretty bad about it'.

'We forgave you a week ago Zhalia, we'll always forgive you, people make bad moves, mistakes. They do make wrong choices, that's how life works' he looks at me, with a little smile 'Are you having trouble with the muskets? You're all under the red bumbs, not talking about you trying not to be obvious killing the flies'.

'No! What are you talking about?' I ask him, trying to ignore the musket on my nose. Dante laughs and sweeps the mosquito away with his thumb.

'I think your red nose looks kinda cute on you' he grins.

I turn red and scratch my back then, something that is killing me, my whole body is itchy. Dante smiles, looking at me.

'Fine, maybe these things always have to get me, but I swear, if they don't eat me tonight I'll be one big red bumb. And if that happened I'll burn this forest down till every musket is gone' I scratch my nose and see Dante starting to chuckle.

'Here, take this' he gives me his jacket and I smile when I notice they don't bite me through the coat, when I'm wearing it. I smell Dante's smell and smile softly 'What about you?'.

'Nah, they don't like my blood' he moves a little closer to him and I do automatically the same.

I close my eyes and close the trench coat a little bit more, I smell Dante's smell and wonder how he does it, why does he smell so good?

'So… like my coat huh?' he asks, I open my eyes and look at him, the devilish smile. I know what he means but I just act like I don't.

'What'd you mean? If you ask if it keeps me save from being eaten by muskets. Yes I like the coat' I smile when I see the shock in his eyes and when I feel the corners of my mouth raise I see him starting to laugh.

'You know what I meant, I can almost hear you think "This coat smells so good"' he grins at me, I feel the smile fade and look back into the fire, I don't want to talk about my feelings, and certainly not when Dante is joking about them.

'Sorry, Zhalia I didn't mean… I'm sorry. It was just a joke. It's not like… we've had something, just something most girls think when I borrow them my coat' he sounds shocked form my reaction.

'You borrow your coat to other girls?' I raise one eyebrow, now it's his time to blush deeply red.

'Well sometimes…' he starts but I shake my head holding up one hand.

'Trust me, I don't want to know'.

'My friends, I need you to see something' Hippolyta stands in front of us, we get up and follow her into the Castle.

'This is what your friend Metz left behind' she gives us a chest full of stuff.

'Don't you think it's weird?' asks Lok then 'I mean, Metz gave you this key, but the legendary titan wasn't even in here'.

'What Metz wants is in this chest, not in my hand' answers Dante, looking at the key in his hand, when he opens the chest I feel my heart stop for a moment.

In the chest lays a photo of Metz and a beautiful woman, married. And there's a dress, a wedding dress…

XxX That evening in the plane XxX

'Dante, have a problem with it if I borrow your coat a little longer? It's… kinda cold and well…' I don't really know a very good other reason except for wanting to keep the coat on because it smells and feels so good.

'No, no problem, keep it as long as you need' he nods at me, still flying, Lok and Sophie are sleeping. I take the seat next to him and look at the night sky.

'We'll get in Germany early in the morning, Metz will be waiting there for us' explains Dante when I see we're not heading to Venice Airport.

'Dante…' I start.

'Yes?'.

'No, nothing' I shake my head.

'Zhalia. You know you can tell me everything, right?'.

'Well... It's about Lok...' I see him look at me, curiosity on his face.

'What's with me?' Lok walks over to us, still yawning from his sleep.

'You're awake…' starts Dante, but I cut him off by my story.

'When I was home last week. I took the chance to go back to my old house, the one where my family and I used to live. I found pictures and other things there but that's none of importance right now. I met my old friend Tiffany again, we were very good friends back then. Her mother knows about the Huntik Foundation and she was the one who called them when we were attacked, the night my parents got killed. It happened to be... that my parents were in their younger years, Foundation agents too. I was then too young, to understand, I didn't know about the whole titan world. Anyway, they stopped doing missions to start a family. But, the big thing is that my father and Eaton, you father Lok, were good friends. I've been in your house before when I was seven years old, your father was the man who found Zane and me in the basement when my family got murdered. Our families are related' I look at him, his eyes are wide open and I sight, I reach for my belt bag and take a picture out of it, I give it to him. It's a picture of me and him, together, he's sitting on the floor, as a three year old, with a car in his arms and I'm sitting next to him, my arm around his shoulders and smiling brightly. On the back is written: "Zhalia Moon (7) And Lok Lambert (3) Christmas evening".

I look at him. His eyes grow wide. Dante also looks socked.

'You mean my father and your father were friends? But... if that's the truth, my mother would have recognized you before! On the vacation!'.

'Lok... I've grown a lot in the latest years, then, I didn't even know about seekers or titans, I was just a normal girl. Zane and I got into the foster home and we never saw your parents again, which means... she couldn't have recognized me, it has been years ago, twelve to be exact. And we didn't mention my back name on the vacation'.

'Well, I'll call her when it's morning, for now, I'll go back to sleep' he holds the picture, walking back to his chair and looking at it before falling asleep again.

I sight softly and lay my head back in the chair, I look at the sky and don't feel very tired.

'You must sleep to Zhalia, it has been a very long night' Dante lays his hand on my upper leg and looks at me, while holding the wheel.

'If you get tired, just wake me. I'll take it over from you' I lay my head back again and pull my legs on the chair, my boots in the back of the plane and Dante's coat still around my body. I hum the song my father and I sang that day and smile softly, my eyes grow heavy and I know Dante's listening.

'_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
__I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day,_  
_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day' _I softly sing the last part and then feel my eyes slowly close, falling asleep with the song in the back of my head.

XxX One day later XxX

When we're knocking in the door of Metz' house in Germany, I feel very nervous. What will he do to me? punish me that's for sure, probably pay back or maybe prison... Well I'm ready for it, I think.

'It seems the cats only hits the fool, who removes the legendary titan sealed away from its resting place' starts Metz when we're standing in his room 'You pulled it off'.

'To see you feeling better, any risk was worth it' Dante smiles, he smiles just like the time when he told me about his younger sister.

My thought go to the things that can happen next... till I hear Metz say '... I'm glad to meet your team'.

'The pleasure is ours' chuckles the young teenage girl.

'Sophie Casterwill, I cannot express my gratitude for the help you've given the Foundation'.

It's silence for a short moment I know I've to do this, I step forwards, holding my elbow with one hand.

'Sir, I've come to turn myself in, I'm a spy who infiltrated your group and reported on all its secrets' I look at him, I feel the fear running through my body, I guess this is the end. For one moment I regret I am here, but then I hear him speak.

'Yes, I about heard that, and suddenly the Huntik Foundation can't let the enemies' spy go, so we won't. We make you a member, an official Foundation operative'.

I feel my heart jump for a moment, the whole world is standing still and I feel tears of happiness well up in my eyes, I've never cried off happiness before, I never thought I would do such a sentimental thing. Like winning a Miss American price and thanking everybody.

'Yeah? I-I I mean yes please, thank you' I feel my hands go to my eyes to hide them for the teens who're looking at me, but I feel Dante's arm around my shoulders and lean a little closer to him.

This is it, I'll have to move soon, the Organization will find out about this and if they know... I'll be screwed.

Metz tells Lok about his father and I soon remember the friendship between Lok's father and mine, when he's done with his story I step forwards again.

'Sir, I also... when I was gone I did research about my parents murderers. I met an old friend, who told me about my parents being ex-Foundation operatives, my father once joined a team with Lok's father, who was the one that found my brother and me in the basement on that very evening. Do you know him? My father?' I look at the man.

'What was his name?' asks Metz than.

'His name was Zac, Zac Moon. And my mother was named Zelina Emerald' I look at him and then grab my purse from the ground, I take the photo bucket out of it and show him the picture.

'Yes, now I remember, you mother was even a very good friend of mine, a long time ago. Also, your father was a very loyal Foundation agent, when they met he was so romantic, she was good for him, and he knew that. It's a shame they got murdered. After they quit the Foundation, he didn't came around very much, and when he did, he was with Eaton. I don't know who killed them, my dear. I only know that the people who did kill your parents, were the same people who were after Eaton, they were a team back there for two years, I think they discovered something, they shouldn't have known' Metz looks at me.

'I wonder what that was…' I bite on my lower lip and close my eyes.

'I'm sorry, but I don't know anything else, your father was a good man and a very good father, when he came here he couldn't stop talking about you, you look like your mother but I see and have heard about you, you're just like him from the inside. Zhalia, your father was very proud on you and your siblings' Metz nods at me and I nod back, swallowing.

'Thanks'.

XxX

Soon, we're back on the airport, I say goodbye to Dante and the teens, but give Lok the photo bucket before he leaves 'That's for if you're bored, I also know it's full of pictured of your family and mine. I thought you'd like to have a look at it' I smile softly and he nods.

'I'll look at it, bye Zhalia' he waves and we separate our ways, right to our homes, in Venice and Rotterdam.

TBC


	26. Can't stop smiling Reaching Atlantis

'Chapter 26

XxX Two days after the mission in Turkey XxX

I'm packing my suitcase, I don't know where I'll go to, but I'll find something, maybe I can stay with Dante for a while.

I sight deeply while I'm choosing what I take with me, I can't take it all, but I can't leave anything behind from me, I think I'll just change my name or something, the Organization will be here soon.

I'm not going to stay here and rot. I grab my diary and look at it. Waiting until the Organization decides to make me disappear. I lay the diary in my suitcase and open my closet, I look at my old suit and at the little microphone on it, the perfect place to hide a bug... I hear someone knocking.

'Who is it?'.

'Nicolas Pizza' answers a deep manly voice.

'Sure it is' I roll my eyes, grab my ID cards -my old Organization suit ID and my normal Passport- throw the Organization ID in my suitcase and push the other in my belt bag.

I shove the clothes out of my way and look at the bomb against the back of my closet, I start it with a special code and look at 90 seconds I have.

I walk to my suitcase, not knowing if I'll have the time to get it out of the house, I grab a pile of Euro billets and push it with my passport in the belt-bag.

I jump down the stairs and stand in a fighting position in the living room 'Come on in'.

A suit kicks in the door, his partner next to him, and Raypulse burning in their hands.

'Shadowspeed!' I jump over their spells and land next to the male suit, grab his arm and roll him on the ground, I make a round house kick to the female suit who lands against a flower pot.

I look at the window when three suits jump into it, I make a few flips to them and kick one man against the chest. He invoked a Redcap and I look at the titan, dodge one of its claws and run to the brown haired other male suit, I step against his chest, and make a backflip, fire Boltflare at the titan and see how it disappears, I land my feet and look at the girl, she's scared, and she's right to be.

I hear cars on the street, run to the window and see suits standing on the street.

'This place is going to explode, get your friends outta here' I run upside and grab the backpack that works like a jetpack but with wings, out of my closet.

I run to the suitcase and close it, while hearing the bomb making ready to explode 'Thougthspecter' I see how it disappears and run to the bathroom, close the door with my foot and jump into the bathtub.

Then there's the explosion, I feel fire eating my skin and the explosion making everything silence. I'm probably deaf after that blow. I try to keep breathing normal, but the fog is too thick, I open the window and crawl outside, I fly to the other building and land on it, I close the wings and hear the sirens of the Ambulances, police and the Firemen_. All that for me..._ I look back to my house, well, the building that was once my home.

'That's it then, that's the end' I still look at my flat and stand up 'Thougthspecter' think of Venice, of Dante's house, but I land somewhere in the city, not even close to Dante's house, well, closer than I was.

I sight deeply, this was the end of my Organization past, I just closed it off.

I throw the bag in a garbage can and walk through the pouring rain to Dante's house, thunder is hunting through the air and I feel pain in every muscle of my body. My head is pounding heavily and my ears are still painful and softly beeping, I can hear again, that's a relieve.

When I finally arrive at Dante's place, I slowly climb up the stairs and softly knock on the door, holding my arm, it's burned badly. I'm burned badly.

I hear Dante open the door and hope he's home, because he's mostly gone to Metz and I knew he was gone to Metz yesterday. But when he opens the door I only wonder why he's here, just a one day visit?

'Zhalia?' he asks, a bit surprised, and let me in.

'What has happened to you? You're hurt, are you alright?' he closes the door behind me and I seek words to explain about what happened.

'I... I... Can I stay here for the night? Please?' I feel I'm shaking, heavily shaking, I'm not only cold but the wounds are really painful, I feel my whole body getting heavy, I'm tired and my soul is the only thing that keeps me awake.

'Yes of course, come on, you're wet through' he gives me one of his yellow coats and I walk after him to the kitchen, while he's making coffee I explain what happened.

'I already wondered why there was a packed suitcase in the hall' he points at my blue suitcase and my cheeks start to burn red, I'm glad it did come here, I was afraid it would have land somewhere in the sea or maybe in New York. After I landed somewhere on the other side of Venice, I gave up about my luggage. But that did come over on the right place…

'Dante... I'm so sorry...' I look at him, holding the cup, I walk to him, I feel so weak, I want a hug, I need a hug.

'Zhalia, It's alright, everything is alright now, you're with friends'.

'Dante...' I look at him, into his eyes, I see him smile and I feel my heart beat very quick in my chest, I feel my head moving closer to his, he does too, I knew it! He likes me too! but in my head I can only think about kissing him, his lips, his eyes... It feels like everything else is fading away, but I come back to Earth when the door opens and Lok runs in, wet through too.

'Dante! Zhalia! Sophie learned Fineshape and used in on my dad's journal and it totally fixed it and there was a note that said...' he looks at us, how we're standing close to each other, we both moved backwards from each other when the door opened, ashamed, my cheeks blushing red and I saw his were red too.

'Ehh... why are you guys looking at me like that? Ehh... do I have something on my face?' he looks at us with a puzzled face, that kid really isn't 100% good in his head, or just stupid.

Dante just chuckles and I sight deeply, looking at the boy angry.

I explain about everything that happened an hour ago while Lok is shivering, listening and looking at how Dante fixes my wounds with a spell that is supposed to make my wounds heal faster.

When Dante walked to the closet to give Lok his coat I raise my eyebrow, asking myself why he has two coats. But I leave the question as it is and go to the guest room that Dante told me I could use, I dress myself in a new outfit and take my Teknonomicon with me to the living room.

After Sophie arrived we all sit in the living room, me and Dante on the couch and the teens in the chairs.

'How many of these do you have Dante?' asks Lok, my question, but I'm thankful he asked it first.

'You know in this line of work you burn through your wardrobe pretty quickly' he winks at me when I'm about to take a nip of my coffee, but I don't because I start to laugh like a teenage girl and quickly stop when I notice I'm laughing very childish, very embarrassed I look at the teens who're looking at me with open mouth.

'Ahem' Dante scratches his throat to save me and I'm thankful for that 'I know the area mentioned in your father's notes'.

'Well we're seekers, let's get down there and seek'.

'Lok...' starts Sophie, a bit annoyed.

'You know your father wrote that note ten years ago, you understand what that means right?' asks Dante, interrupting Sophie.

'We have to find him, or at least we have to look'.

'Don't forget, there's still that little matter of discovering Atlantis' points Sophie out.

'Oh, I don't forget' I grab my Teknonomicon from next to me, open it and give them a good look at the place we have to be and send the exact coordination's to Dante's Holotome.

'Seekers, we have a mission' tells Dante us all.

After Dante found out the next flight to -the city near the place Atlantis should be- takes off the next morning very early, we all agreed Lok and Sophie would stay here for the night, so we can go together to the airport the next morning around five O'clock.

XxX

_That morning I wake 'cause Dante is shaking me softly._

_'Zhalia, wake up, we've to get ready' he whispers softly in my ear, I moan softly and turn around, I hear him chuckle and then I feel the cold of a bed without a blanket, I curl myself up and open one eye to look at him._

_'You're just like teenager on the first day of school after summer break' he lays his hands on his hips, he looks at me, the blue shorts, the light blue short top that reaches my mid-riff and me, my body in it._

_'And you're acting like my father' I mumble and slowly get up, I don't want to get up, the bed is so soft and comfortable, I haven't got a good night rest in days, and this bed was like laying on clouds._

_'It seems like I have to' he sits next to me, takes my arm and looks at the wounds, they're almost healed, after he used the spell._

_'It seems like the spell did its work good' he looks at my arm and then into my eyes._

_'Dante... I...' I want to tell him I'm sorry I'm such a bargain but I can't finish my sentence because we're getting closer, I feel my eyes slowly close and we kiss, our tongues dance and I moan when he softly pushes me on my back, he lays on top of me, his weight giving me pleasure thrills in my stomach. Something is tinkling and it almost hurts, but his hands caress the sides of my body and then my upper legs, I moan softly his name and feel his hands start to make their way to my breasts._

_I gasp air and my hands are grabbing his hair when I feel his fingers almost reach their goal._

_'Zhalia?' he asks me then a little concerned, his hands moving away from my body._

_'Yes?' I look at him, a little confused._

_'Zhalia?' he raises his voice and I feel scared._

'_What's wrong Dante?' I answer, embarrassed by his action, is there something wrong with me?_

'_Zhalia! Zhalia!' he's now yelling in my ears, his voice coming from everywhere._

I wink with my eyes and look at Dante's face, full off concern.

'Zhalia?' he asks me, to be sure I'm awake, sitting next to my bed.

'Yes... Yes... I'm awake...' I try to get up but almost fall, out of the bed, Dante catches me before I fall and lifts me back on the bed.

'I'm trying to wake you for minutes, you were acting like you were death' he lays his hand on my forehead.

'I'm alright, just a bit sleepy... I also think that spell you used yesterday does it's work very good and I'm sorry for being such a bargain...' I look at him.

He raises and eyebrow and then smiles 'It's nothing Zhalia, don't apologize for anything, you're a part of my team and my friend' he looks at me, like looking for something that can tell him I'm feeling ill or hurt.

'I'm fine' I smile 'Like I said, just a bit sleepy and I'm addicted to this bed' I grin and slowly get up, I walk to the window and open the curtains, I look at the dark sky and roll my eyes 'How early is it anyway? I'm dying...' I yawn and turn around, Dante's just staring at me, till I wave at him and he looks at me a little bit shocked.

'I see you're not fully awake either' I grin and open my suitcase, till I remember I wore my outfit yesterday, I walk to the chair and throw my clothes on the bed, I sight when I remember this is the only clean outfit I took with me from my old house.

'Zhalia, you OK?' he asks me then.

'Yes… only… do you have a comb and olive oil?'.

'I think I have a comb somewhere but why the olive oil?'.

'Because it's a cheap and natural way of removing make-up, I didn't shower yesterday after I didn't have any energy left to get myself in the bathroom… so I must look horrible and my make-up is probably all over my face' I grin when he smiles softly.

'You're don't look or smell that bad'. The door opens and we both look at Lok, standing in the doorway.

'Why are you talking in the middle of the night?' asks Lok, looking at us with sleepy eyes, only wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

'Lok, we're leaving in two hours' Dante looks at his watch and nods at the boy.

'I'll wake Sophie then, she needs her time in the bathroom' Lok walks back to the room where Sophie is sleeping and I stand up.

'I'd better chance and take a shower' I grab my clothes and look at him, asking him to leave with my eyes.

He nods and stands up, closing the door behind him.

XxX

I look into the mirror, my face looks ugly without make-up. Sophie's leaning against a pillar, looking at me.

'You look different without make-up'.

'I can't help it, I blew everything I own up besides the stuff in my suitcase' I roll my eyes.

'Didn't bother to take mascara with you, I see'.

'When you're about to die, you don't only think about make-up' I answer coldly.

Dante comes in with two bags, one with groceries and one with unknown stuff, he tosses the white bag to me and I take out a brush.

'I let the shop assistant help me with choosing some basic stuff for you, I also got you a brush, toothbrush and soap' explains Dante.

'Clever way to tell me I stink and look ugly' I roll my eyes.

'I know, I wanted to say it straight away, but I decided to tell you in a more casual way' Dante grins at me and I can't hide a smile, Sophie chuckles softly while I look back at him.

'Thank you' I whisper and make my way to the bathroom.

XxX Crecean coast, Thessalonica, Greece XxX

'The oracle must be around here somewhere, alright everybody, up and over we go' says Dante when we're standing before a big wall.

Dante and I throw the hooks on the wall, I want to give the rope to the teens so I can climb after them, but Lok spits on his hands, when Sophie looks at him angry because of that, he gives her a goofy smile while wiping his hands off on his shirt.

'Boy, this is just like gym class' says Lok, while starting to climb the wall, I walk to Dante who gives me the rope first.

'Yeah, except in gym class climbing the rope is pointless, here, we get to visit Atlantis!' answers Sophie excited.

When I get on the edge of the wall I look down and see it's not much of a jump down, so I nod at Lok who jumps down and when Dante sits next to me he jumps down too. I myself make the hooks lose, giving them to Dante who lays them on the ground.

When I'm about to jump, I feel Dante catch me and softly lowering me on the ground, I smile softly at him and he just smiles back. I can't stop smiling when he's doing such stupid things, I hate it, but my mouth has to smile like I enjoy it!

A while after Lok had fallen down into a hole, which reminded me of the story Alice in Wonderland (only he didn't follow a bunny but his nose into the hole).

However, Dante told me we were getting watched, and a few minutes later, after Lok ran back to us, hugged by Sophie and explaining us what happened down there while he points out the way to Atlantis.

And then Lok bonded with a titan and we got attacked by the Organization, Rassimov again.

We escaped thought a hidden passage and walked through a battle field where Lok's father must've fought a battle once.

So now we're swimming through the water when Cherit gets eaten by a shark. of course, we didn't know there were sharks in the water here!

Dante and I swim back to him while the teens make room for us and the shark. It attacks us and Dante uses Stonehand to open the sharks mouth, wide open, and I swim inside to get Cherit, which is very nasty if you ask me.

But after I get Cherit. Dante stores him against the head and it swims away like a dog with his tail between the legs.

When we're near the big shield around the drowned city, Dante's the first one going down.

I follow but remember I can't use featherdrop. Really, I have to do something about this damsel in distress thing, I HATE it!

But of course, Dante catches me and I smile, I can't help it but smile at him again, when Lok lands next to us he tells Sophie he'll catch her but they fall down on the ground, I can barely hold my laugh while holding on to Dante tightly, we look at each other, grinning because of the teens while Sophie is rubbing her head.

I ask casually: 'So, where to now?'.

'The big building in the center has got to be a Casterwill compound, it's covered with my family's symbols, let's start there' answers Sophie.

When the teens get up they just look at us, I notice Dante's still holding me and I look at him 'You can let go of me now' I grin when he blushes slightly and gently let me stand down.

'You know, I like that new act of yours' he tells me while we're walking to the Casterwill compound.

'What new act?' I raise my eyebrow.

'The damsel in distress act' he grins and probably knows I'm feeling hopeless without those spells, so I store him against the shoulder and he grins the boyish grin again.

'You'll have to teach me when we're back'.

TBC

**Hope you liked it! maybe a little different form the plot with the parents and stuff, but I think it's more interesting this way, and also, I had to find people who killed Zhalia's parents, I had to blame somebody and it just happened to put all those people together in some sort of mystery, in the end, it'll all fit the real story line, so don't worry, there won't be any chanced further in the plot.**


	27. The nightmares are back

Chapter 27

'You know, I like that new act of yours' he tells me while we're walking to the Casterwill compound.

'What new act?' I raise my eyebrow.

'The damsel in distress act' he grins and probably knows I'm feeling hopeless without those spells so i store him against the shoulder and he grins the boyish grin, every girl on his school would probably have fallen flaw with that grin, it was sexy and playful, just doing that smile he wanted to get the girls giggle or blush when he walked by.

'You'll have to teach me that spell when we're back'.

'I think you like being cached by me' is his answer, again that grin.

'I think you just like to keep catching me, now, you'll learn me that spell and I won't laugh when Lok burns your hair with using Boltflare in training'.

'You wouldn't have laughed anyway'.

'Well, maybe not, but the imagination of you -the great Foundation agent, number one!- getting hit by the Boltflare of a fifteen year old... it's kinda fun, isn't it?' I grin but quickly see his eyes getting more sad 'What? Did I say anything wrong?'.

'Do you only think of my position in the Foundation Zhalia? You're always talking about me being the top agent, number one, a pro, is that the only thing you think about?'.

'Dante...' I start, I sight softly when the words don't come further than my throat, I want to tell him I love him with every piece of my heart, that I don't care about him being the top gear, him being the powerful seeker loved by everyone. but... he'll reject me, I'm sure, after all I did, I would have rejected myself too.

We're too different, he's a topper, I was a spy who betrayed him.

But before I can answer his question with a more... less emotional tint, Lok and Sophie run to the big building.

'An intact Casterwill compound! This could be the last one on earth!' yells Sophie excited, while walking towards the building.

'Not so fast young lady' says a weird guy looking like a... hologram or something, maybe a ghost? well whatever it is, it better not attack us, I'm just trying to sort out my words and feelings.

After all, I'm still a girl.

XxX Some time later XxX

After Lok and Dante passed the test, the ghost walks to us.

'And now, the test of intelligence'.

'Got it' Sophie wants to walk through the barrier but I know I will never pass the next test, I'm not noble, far from it.

'Hey' I grab Sophie's arm.

'Relax Zhalia, brains are my department'.

'It's a snap of either of us, but next is the test of nobility, you know I can't pass that' I look at her, smiling, but I know she sees the fear and sadness in my eyes.

'No, I don't' she answers and walks through the barrier, I run after her, running against the barrier, I growl and step back, my hands lying on the screen.

'Ow, you've got to be more careful, you wouldn't see me doing that' advises Cherit me.

'Sophie! what gives...' I yell at her, trying to get through the barrier somehow, I'm screwed, I'm defiantly screwed 'I'll... get you later' I give up, I'm going to die in the next test, or I'll fail, and they'll never reach the Amulet of Will, and that all because of me.

While Sophie's doing the test, I look around, for anything or anyone that can replace me, thinking of any other way to pass the test. I don't remember anything else then bad things i did in my life, I regret every part of my past, but I can't go back and do it the right way, I'm screwed, I'm not going to pass, because our braniac thinks I'll pass the next test, while she knows I'm not noble!

She's probably trying to get rid of me or punish me for everything I did...

When Sophie passed the test, I feel nervous, what will happen? What torture will wait for me in there?

'And finally, the test of nobility' the ghost man looks at me, I see Cherit's wing flashing before my eyes and grab his wings, him in front of me, better let Cherit get the torture thing, I'll wait here and live.

'Sorry, seekers only' he smiles, I sight, walk slowly through the barrier and see it how it closes behind me, alone in the room with this ghost and my failure.

'Okay, just get it over with' I stand in front of him, I hold my hands together to hide my fear, looking away from him and the others.

'Young Miss, you look uneasy, is there something the matter?' he asks me, quite concerned, I hold my right arm with my left hand and look at the ground, I'm ready to cry 'Maybe because I'm not noble, I was born poor, I lied, bullied, cheated and stole my way up in the world. I even betrayed the only people who were ever good to me' I wait for pain or any other sign of failure, but it doesn't come.

'You don't need royal blood, or a spotless past, in order to pass, you have to show inner nobility. By being honest, even if it hurts. Which... you have. You pass' he smiles and I look up, everybody can probably see the tears on my eyes and the fear in my eyes.

I slowly walk towards the others, not knowing what to do or say, I feel embarrassed but also sad and happy at the same time, I feel so many things but when i look at Dante, I see behind the tiredness, proudness.

'I had a feeling you could do it' smiles Sophie, I was wrong, she didn't want to get rid of me, why would she? she seemed no longer much in love with Dante.

'Thanks' I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

'Wanna move on?' asks Lok, knowing I'm still shaking from the test.

'Yes' I say with a still shaky voice.

'Lets' do it! I got a good feeling about this'.

Cherit knocks on the barrier and we all turn around to face him.

the ghost explains about how the barrier works and Cherit flies up to us.

I walk to Dante, see him shaking on his legs, forcing himself to stand up, I take the role of powerful female knight and help my helpless prince, by helping him stand, his arm around my neck, he looks tired, ready to fall asleep. I don't blame him, he invoked his three most powerful titan right after each other.

'Darkwave!' we hear then someone scream, something hits the ground and there's an enormous explosion, I feel how Dante and I separated, I try to stay steady but it blows us away.

While the fog is raising, I try to get up, my back, head and legs hurt after the explosion, I gasp air after it was blown out of my lungs.

Somehow a fight starts, I get back on my feet, checked by Dante who crawled to me, I nod at him I'm alright, but my whole body hurts, and seeing him make a face, tells me he feels the same way.

While fighting against the suits I'm defending Dante too, I get stored down on the floor and while a suit is holding me down I see another one walking towards Dante, chuckling with an evil chuckle.

'Darkoppinion!' I yell and kick the man off me, I run towards the suit, a spell burning in his hands, Dante looks defend less and is not able to do something, I kick the suit aside but he fires the spell at me, I store with my fist against the spell, my fist covered in the spell Shadowflame. I jump to him with Shadowspeed and kick him with a round-house kick against the cheek, I store him with my elbow in his mid-riff and with my fist against his jaw. I'm panting while looking how he slowly gets up, I hear a yell from Sophie and look around to see how she's fighting five suits while Dante's getting attacked by two.

'Touchram!' I hit one of them with my spell and kick the one who tried to attack Dante first against his head 'Darksleep' I yell and see him fall asleep.

'Venomhand!' I jump to the last man and store him aside, I feel every muscle in pain but ignore it, Dante's eyes burning in my back 'Darkoppinion!' I yell again and see the man get blind, I feel I'm running out of energy and Sophie's in no better state, I'm in shock when I feel a hand grab my shoulder roughly 'Doublespell! Shadowspeed, Shadowflame!' I store him a few times and make another round kick, I feel a spell hit my chest and get thrown back against the wall, I feel Dante's hand on my shoulder but shake him off, I feel I have to protect him, he can't do a thing, three suits are walking towards us. I'm going to lose him.

No! This time I'm able to defend the people I love! The fear, anger and adrenaline runs through my body.

'Bladestorm!' I feel the dark energy around my body and yelp when the dark swords spice the three suits who attacked Dante, when they're lying on the ground, I'm panting, I sink through my knees and feel Dante's hands on my shoulders, I hear Sophie kick and pant and slowly get up again.

'Are... you... A-A-Alright?' asks Dante with a trembling but tired and concerned voice, is he scared?

'Yes... It's nothing' I grab the amulet of King Basilisk and soon the fight is done.

XxX

While I'm standing on the balcony of the hotel we're staying in, I look at the night sky. I think of my outburst earlier the day, my dark powers became stronger... I noticed that, alright.

The others are asleep because they were very tired after the whole day, I too am tired, but I can't sleep, what if i hurt someone?

'Something troubling you? Or are you having nightmares again?' Asks a deep but gentle voice from behind.

I sight, Dante didn't talk to me more than he had to, some things that were for all of us, but not directly towards me, not after my outburst...

'I could ask you the same questions, why aren't you asleep?' I ask him.

'Because I can't sleep, something is on my mind...'.

'My outburst earlier today, I know... I couldn't control myself...' I look down at my hands, mye yes closed, he moved next to me and I soon feel a hand on mine.

'Zhalia...' he starts.

'It's alright, a lot of people were scared for me, that's another reason why I didn't have any friends. I'm used to it, if you want me to leave I-' Dante cuts me of by squeezing my hand very tight, I surprised look at him, but I'm also scared in what he's going to say and why he's hurting me.

'You never say that again, I don't want you to leave. I was just... I... I was overwhelmed, I guess. I never thought you were this powerful, I never imaged you could kill, hurt or produce such darkness... I was scared for one moment, I've never seen you like that... full of hate and something else I still can't place' he loses the grip on my hand and I softly rub it.

'Fear' I say.

'What?'.

'You said you saw something else but hate. It was fear'.

'Why? Were you... scared?' he turns himself towards me.

'I was, at that moment I just... I... Lok was fighting Rassimov and barely won, Sophie was getting attacked by five suits while she could barely stand, I was in pain and tired, we all were and you were barely awake after that test. While I was fighting a suit i saw you getting attacked and I was scared... I-I...' I stop, not knowing how to say this right.

'You what Zhalia? Tell me, why was you scared?'.

'I was scared that you would get killed... we all would get killed. Dante... I...' I shrugged my shoulders when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

'You what?'.

'I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else, and not be able to save that person... you and the teens are the only ones I have left, i can't lose you guys too' I voice thickens, I feel tears in my eyes but force myself to keep it dry.

'Zhalia... I'm sorry' he pulls me into a hug.

'For what?' My voice is shaking and high, I'm about to cry and that's completely hearable.

'For fearing you' he answers 'And I'm sorry for everything else I did'.

He fears me... I feel my stomach turn and tears stream down my cheeks.

'When you used all the dark spells I feared you would lose yourself, the dark energy made the air so cold and I could feel your anger, it was pure hate and what I now know as fear. You killed them without a second thought and I thought you didn't care... I thought you...' he stops.

'You thought I killed them because I like killing people' I end his sentence, I feel my heart get hurt again, I separate myself from him and look down 'Dante... I... never kill because I like to do that, I never liked it, I was forced to and in the first time of my life I just loved the feeling of it, being good at something. But since I met you guys... After Klaus I haven't killed anyone with premeditation. I just want you to know that, I'm sorry for scaring you... with being scared' I feel another tear fall down and hit the ground.

'Zhalia, I'm sorry...' he wipes my tears away.

'It doesn't matter. It... just hurts to hear someone say it' I try to smile but i see he doesn't believe me.

'I'm really sorry, I'll never think about something like that again' he pulls me again into a hug 'I also noticed you stopped making jokes about me being a pro'.

'Yeah well... let's say I didn't know I hurt your feelings, I laugh softly, and look inside.

XxX That night XxX

_I see myself, killing suits, using dark powers. I look angry but also enjoyed by the blood I spilled. Like i enjoy killing them._

_I turn myself to Dante and laugh evilly, I see how he's defend less, he's barely awake, so tired._

_I see myself hitting him with dark spells, I hear how he yells in pain, begs me for his life, says sorry for so many things he could never blame himself for._

_Till I'm forming a black knife with a dark spell and hits him in his hart, sitting on his stomach while laughing and cutting him, I hear him yell, see him cry, I see how he gets pale and how the death bodies of Lok and Sophie are forming close. I look at the blood on my body and laugh. I killed them, I killed them all. I killed Dante._

I wake, screaming and crying, I cry while looking at my hands, I soon feel Dante next to me, trying to make me stop crying.

Somehow I land in Dante's bed, his fingers stroking my hair.

'It's all going to be OK Zhalia' he whispers softly, with a gentle and soft voice.

And how gentle and soft it is, it can't bring me on other thoughts.

My nightmares are back.

XxX

Somehow I fell asleep that night, Dante caressing my upper arm and stroking my hair.

I wake in his bed, the blanket is neatly laying on the bed, over my body. Dante's side is empty and neatly made up. I turn to the bathroom to see the door is a little bit open, I hear the water of the shower stop and know I'm not supposed to look while he's drying himself. I see the towel around his waist, he's standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. In the mirror I see his trained body, the six-pack I think is very sexy. He has is muscled, but not bulky, I can't stop the thought but... He's totally hot.

I see him lay his brush next to the crane and turn himself around, I pretend I'm asleep and make an relaxed face.

I feel him look at me and then walking around the room, when he's standing in the middle of it I hear the door open with a swung.

'Dante I can't find Zhalia anywhere!' yells Sophie, followed by the panting of Lok.

'That's because I brought her over somewhere tonight. The nightmares got back and she was so out of control... I brought her to my room after I didn't want her to wake you. She fell asleep around Four A.M' answers Dante their unasked question, why I'm sleeping in his bed.

'So... that's all?' asks Lok slowly, I feel my cheeks burn and know Dante's do too 'Why? Has there to be something else?' asks Dante a little unnice.

'No, nothing...' Before they leave I hear Lok mutter something like "Love birds" and hold my anger while pretending I'm asleep.

After a few movements I feel a hand on my upper arm, softly stroking it.

'Zhalia, they're gone, you can open your eyes now, or pretend you wake up' he caresses my upper arm and look at him with annoyance.

'How did you know I was awake?' I raise one eyebrow and turn myself to him.

'Because sleeping people don't blush in their sleep and I saw you checking me out when I was brushing my teeth' he answers, I roll my eyes and slowly get out of the bed, I walk towards the bathroom and don't bother closing the door more than he did, I throw my clothes on the ground before the door so he knows I'm fully naked, I step into the shower and turn on the water, I can almost feel his eyes pinning through the mirror, trying to get a spot on me. I grin and when I come out, only wearing a towel to cover my body I see him standing before the window.

'Like the view?' I ask, holding my towel closer around me.

'Yes, very much' he answers, I see him turn around on his heel and his eyes grow wide, I grin when I see him blush a deep red color and then start to laugh.

'You should 've seen your face!' I hold my hand in front of my mouth while looking at him 'I'm going to get dressed' I grin while walking towards the door, before I open it I look into the mirror, make my face a non-emotional poker face and see Dante looking at my legs while I'm opening the door.

'I hope you had a clear look at my legs and but, because you won't see this much again' I sneer when I almost feel him blush and walk to mine and Sophie's room.

TBC

**Hahaha, little romance, anyway, review please!**

**I also… on my profile are pictures of the things in this story, if you want something else as a picture that you can't really image (An object or person, not situation) send me a review or message!**

**I also want to tell you guys, the nightmares are back! And you probably want to know what and why and how and where and whatever… You'll find out next chapter! The more reviews, the quicker the update!**


	28. Lost in the dessert with Addo

Chapter 28

XxX Two days later, Venice, Italy XxX

When I wake, I'm drowned in sweat while it's cool in the room, my blankets are lying on the floor and my heart is beating fast in my chest. I'm oanting air and look at the ceiling.

I slowly get out of bed, another nightmare, this was the third time this night, i look at the clock, half three four, too early for the sun to rise, and too early to get out and dress up.

I sneek into the kitchen and open the fridge, grab the cocoa, and make some hot cocoa. I don't like milk, for some reason I hate it, I like everything that has milk in it, but not 100% milk, wierd but... well, I am weird, aren't we all?

I sit on the sideboard, drinking my hot cocoa and looking at the darkness, I close my eyes but almost burst out screaming when I feel something on my arm, I slap my hand against the thing and turn on the lights, to see a big black spider crawling away, I hold back a scream while I'm trying to kill it with my foot but can't hold back a yelp when I stamp on it and fall down on the ground, slipping because of the spider that's now under Dante's slipper, which I was wearing, I growl and feel sick while lying on the ground, there's a slpashed big spider under the slipper and I slipped because of that, landing on the floor into the dirt.

'Zhalia?' asks a tired voice then, I wave at him from behind the little wall and see him raise his eyebrow 'Why are you lying on the floor?'.

'I had a nightmare again, so got out of bed to drink some hot cocoa to make me tired, then while I was drinking it a spider attacked me and I slapped it on the ground, I wanted to kill it so I killed it with your slipper and then I slipped because if it's remain ups...' I answer, and slowly stand up, I turn on the light and almost vomit when I see the dirty streak of Spider-left-overs.

'That's gross...' I feel my stomach turn again, I can hold back the meal I ate a few hours ago and feel Dante's hand on my shoulder, but then quick moving to his other hand.

'It's on your back...' he starts.

'I... you don't have a short for me, do you?' I ask softly, swallowing a scream.

'I'll... get something, uhm... clean that for me in the meantime' then he's gone, I clean it with much disgust and when I'm done, I bind my hair together and slowly take off my own shirt, I look at my back in the mirror and sight when I see there's spider left-over on my but, upper leg and shoulder, I growl when I see a... I think it's a leg, in my hair and slowly walk out of the kitchen.

'I'm taking a shower first' I tell Dante when I meet him in the hall.

'Zhalia... you want to sleep in my bed?' he asks, worried about my nightmares.

'No, that's OK, you need your sleep too' I nod at him but feel a hand grab my wrist.

'Zhalia, you know I'll never put myself in the first place, you need your sleep more than I do, you haven't slept last night, after we arrived late in the night and you didn't have any more sleep than an half-hour sleep in the plane' he looks at me.

'I don't want to be a bargain...' I answer, looking at him.

'Trust me, you're not' he leads me to his own room and shows me his own bathroom. When I've taken a quick shower, I put on a tank-top Dante gave me and look at how it covers everything perfectly, I turn off the lights and slowly walk to Dante's bed, I slip again and growls when I hear Dante chuckle.

'A spider again?'.

'No, It's a... I think it's a... Cell phone? Why... did you… why is it lying on the floor?' I ask, slowly climbing into the bed, Dante turned on a light on the night stand and looks at the phone.

'That's odd, I lost that one an half year ago...' he raises one eyebrow and lays it on his night stand 'Well, thanks for finding it'.

'It was my pleasure' I answer sarcastically and hear him chuckle when he turns off the lights, I crawl into the bed and feel Dante's body heat, warm me up.

'You're warm...' I softly tell him, like it's important.

'Are you cold?' he asks me, his hand seeking for my shoulder but grabbing my face, I chuckle softly and grab his hand with mine.

'No I'm not...' I answer and close my eyes, it feels nice to lay next to Dante, I know he would do the same for Lok and Sophie if they had nightmares like me, but somewhere, I just want to think this is special and that it means something... I yawn and soon fall back into a darkness of dreams.

_Darkness... everywhere I look is Darkness, I can't see my hands before my eyes, it's all around me._

_'Hallo?' I ask, not knowing where I am or what I'm doing here, the ground underneath my feet is cold and there are bumps everywhere, like wooden poles, wood that's rotting, it smells like crap..._

_'Hallo?' I ask again, to hear nothing 'Dante?' I ask in a lower, shaking voice 'Is somebody there?' I feel my voice getting softer and more scared, shaking 'Somebody?'._

_I starts to walk, with my hands in front of me, when I feel the cloth of a raincoat I smile, my hands go from his arms to his shoulders to his head, it's cold but I feel the hair under my fingers._

_'Dante... I thought I was alone'._

_There's a flash of light then and I get thrown back on the wooden ground, flames are all around the big dark room, and now lighting it up. I look at the ground and scream when I notice it are bones and rotten bodies. I look at Dante and see him look back at me, his body falling limp on the ground, I crawl to him and turn him on his back, two empty eyes look at me, I start to cry and pray I hold him against me while I see how the ghosts of my death family are walking towards me, I see Sophie and Lok run towards me, fear in their eyes, then they get killed but fire burning them. I scream, cry and pray._

_I try to believe Dante's not death, I try any spell I know to give his life back, to give him my life, but it doesn't make any difference._

_I soon see his ghost walking towards me, I smile but the professor appears behind him and points his ring at Dante, a dark energy grabs Dante's ghost and he gets sucked into the darkness, I scream his name and then the bodies start to live again, l they're crawling towards me, grabbing my ankles and pushing me on the ground, Dante's body is no more flesh, only a skeleton with empty eyes, auburn hair and clothes. I scream while the grinning teeth are moving, the bones are cracking, I scream and cry._

_Till something warm hugs me from everywhere, I first think it's fire but then notice everything getting blurry._

I wake screaming and kicking, I hear Dante's voice and feel his arms around me, a light is turned on and I'm sweating, my throat is sore from screaming and I'm cold and cold sweat is sticking my hair onto my face.

I slowly calm down while I hear Dante's voice in my ear, I stare at the wall, trying to catch my breath. I'm shivering and still feel the cold bones of the dead people on my legs, around my waist, and when I close my eyes I see Dante's death skull in my mind, the death eyes and the grin.

'Shhh... It's all good now, it was just a nightmare...' whispers Dante in my ear, softly moving me back under the blankets, my back turned to him while he's caressing my upper arm and still whispering soft words.

'Dante...' I whisper with shaking and raw voice.

'Yes?' he asks gently.

'You're not going to die... right?'.

'I wasn't planning to'.

'Yes... right' I swallow and close my eyes.

'Sweet dreams...' he whispers and soon I fall asleep, with the feeling of Dante caressing my upper arm.

XxX few days later, Ethiopia XxX

After we meet with Addo and got at his home town. We're trying to figure out about the mission while eating dinner. After dinner I do the dishes and soon hear someone enter the kitchen.

'Need a hand?' asks Dante.

'It's not much...' I answer.

'I insist' he answers, taking the towel and drying the stuff I just washed.

'Dante I...' I start but then stop.

'What?'.

'I'm sorry for the last nights, I'm keeping you awake with my screaming and nightmares...' I sight.

'It's nothing. It always sounds like you're or very scared, or you're getting killed...'.

'I... It's mostly about you guys, getting killed, or about death people, my family or strangers who're following me... and every dream, I see a new way of you guys dying, a few nights ago you were already death while Sophie and Lok were getting burned alive, or yesterday when we were swimming and you got ripped apart by a shark, or three days ago when you got tortured by Klaus while I was looking at how you slowly died in of the most horrible tortured ways, while Lok was getting cooked alive, and Sophie was... well getting shot by Poisonfang till I saw her bones through her flesh, while she was chained up against the wall'.

'Really? What kind of torture? How did I die?'.

'Getting hit by a whip, cut with a knife, shot by spells, burned with flames and hot metal, Klaus poisoned you and I saw how he ripped your skin of your flesh using hot steal to rip it part from your body... I saw your fingers get broken, your eyelids get pinned with needles, you tongue cut out, your teeth kicked out, I saw many things...' A shiver runs down my spine when I think about it 'So much blood...'.

'Sounds... like a very... interesting dream' ends Dante.

'Interesting? It was horrible! And one that wasn't even the worst'.

'Really? What was the worst?'.

'The one I couldn't control myself and killed you...' I answer softly, stopping with the dishes.

'Zhalia...' he starts, laying a hand on my shoulder.

'I know it was just a dream, but... it felt so real. I feel guilty'.

'You have no reason for that, I'm still alive, and you can control yourself, I know it'.

'Thanks Dante, if only I could believe you'.

XxX

The next morning when I wake, it's early in the morning, I take a bath in Addo's little bathroom and put on some sun cream, all over my body.

When I come downstairs I hear Addo making breakfast, I sit down on a chair, greet him and put on my knee high boots.

'I heard you were up early this morning' he walks towards me.

'Well, yes... I'm having nightmares lately, and I don't know how to stop it'.

'Nightmares are created by your biggest fear' he points out.

'Yes...' I whisper.

'What is it about?' he asks, lying his hand on my shoulder.

'It's about my friends, I think my biggest fear is to lose them'.

'Your friends seem quite strong, you shouldn't worry too much'.

'I know...' I answer softly and stand up, I walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast. This night I didn't have a nightmare as always, no. This time it was about me and Dante, I confessed him about my feelings and he dumped me... I sight and look out of the window, the sun is rising and I notice the whole town is already awake.

'Addo... why is everybody up so early?' I ask.

'It's not early for us, it's too warm outside in the afternoon to work hard, so everybody wakes up early in the morning and does their job, in the afternoon, we sleep, we wake in the evening, have dinner, spend time with our friends and family, throw a party and around midnight or later, we sleep again. It's very normal' he smiles softly, I see he doesn't look very tired, that's probably because he too has this rhythm.

'Morning, Addo, Zhalia' greets Lok, walking in without a shirt, Sophie follows looking at the boy with raised eyebrow.

'Good morning' she smiles at us for a moment, but then continues looking at Lok.

'Sophie, want to do my back?' he asks, Sophie rolls her eyes and walks towards him.

'Do I have to do your back too? Sophie?' he asks then.

'No, I did it myself' she answers, a little annoyed.

'Just asking' he answers a little too innocent, which makes me grin.

I walk with the breakfast to the living room, we sit down and wait for Dante to arrive, we don't have to wait long, because when I place down the last plate, he joins us.

XxX

After breakfast, the whole room smells like the sun cream, I grin when I see Sophie trying to do her face without a mirror, a white strip over her forehead. Lok wipes it away and they start to laugh.

'Need some help?' asks Dante then, from behind.

'Not really, I've done myself already this morning' I nod at him and he smiles gently, putting the tube in his backpack.

XxX

After the fight against the people off the town, we get into the car and drive away.

'Thanks to me, you got out save' says Lok proudly, looking at Sophie.

'That's me, a real damsel in distress, without you... who knows? I might have had to get rid of four man instead of three' she grins at him and we all chuckle, then Dante turns around and looks at me.

'It's nice to see you haven't lost your edge' he lays his hand on my chin to make me look at him 'Though I think you got a scratch or two' I smile at him and he turns back, still holding my chin 'What's next, Addo?'.

'Take a look behind us, you'll see what is next'.

We all turn around, which makes me lose Dante's grip on my chin, on that moment a car drives against our car.

'I already don't like this mission' says Addo, worried about his life and ours.

'Don't worry my friend, just keep driving'.

'Here they come' I warn them when the car drives next to us and then bumps into us again, we all gasp air, Sophie landing on Lok's shot and Lok hitting the window with his head, Dante holds onto the chair to not do the same as Lok, and I moan when I get thrown off to Sophie, I feel my head hurt slightly but shake it and it disappears.

'This is my brother's car!' yells Addo then.

'We need to shake them somehow, any turn offs of ahead?' asks Dante.

'There is nothing, a short mile up ahead there is Deterco Bridge'.

'A bridge? Say no more. Lok, Zhalia, show time' he nods at us, we nod back, open the window and get out, I hold onto the roof and Lok does the same.

'Brisdlebond!' yells Lok.

'Darkfog!' I help him. We see how the car crashes, but this will only slow them down.

We climb back in and Dante praises us without work, I smile softly and lay my hands on my shot.

'... is your friend Dante going to be OK?' asks Addo after Dante climbed up to the roof.

'Are you kidding?' I ask with a grin 'He lives for this stuff' We enter the bridge and see the suits drive fast after us, Dante sues Metagolum to collapse the bridge and they fall down into the water, when he is back in the car I see him seeking eye contact through the mirror. I smile and nod, as a silent "Good Job!".

He smiles back and after a while we come by the dessert.

We get out and walk further.

XxX At least three or more hours later, walking through the dessert XxX

I sight, we're already walking so long, I feel my head hurt like hell, and that's because of the heat. I feel a wind blow onto my skin and sight in relieve, it's not very cold, but better than the heat, I wipe away the sweat from my forehead and see a rock a bit further away, the shadow is big enough for all of us to take a break.

I look at the others, Sophie's also looking tired, Lok is wiping away the sweat form his forehead, while Dante is trying to figure out how much further it is, Addo seems quite normal, maybe a little bit warmer, but nothing new.

'We can take a break up there, there's a stone with a big shadow' I point at the rock and we all head to the thing, I sit down against the stone, panting and sweating, great, now I know how a soufflé is feeling, or an apple pie...

'Dante... are we almost there?' asks Sophie then.

'Like I said earlier, it might be another couple of miles' answers the man.

'Great, after that couple of miles, we're toast!' I have no energy to say something better, but I think they understand it, they all do, and they all feel the same way.

'At least... we... get closer, in feeling each other' growls Lok.

'Very funny, I guess we all feel like an apple pie' I answer, and lay down in the sand, I have no intention to lay my head on Dante's shoulder, knowing he will be warm too, we're all hot, everything is hot. The dessert is not my place... for someone who is born in The Netherlands, and has lived on the street in the snow, this was too hot, sure, I like warm weather like almost everybody does, but this is out of league.

'Do you hear that too?' asks Sophie then.

'What?' asks Lok.

'That noise, like a big car... a truck is heading our way' she looks at us. I slowly stand up and look over the stone to the other side 'it's worse than a truck... Sandstorm!' I yell, they get up to see the same thing and soon we're in the middle of a sandstorm.

We walk further, and after maybe another half hour, we're lost.

I try to stay close to Dante and Addo, I also try to keep a look at the teens, but it's too much for me, I tripped twice, Sophie did five times and Lok three. Dante and Addo didn't, but I know it won't last long until they too collapse.

When I trip again, I stay on the ground, the sand is everywhere, in my nose, my eyes and my mouth, I cough to breathe normal, I breathe as less as possible but the sand is still everywhere. I feel an arm around my back and a hand grabbing my upper arm, I don't want to move or walk, just to stay here and wait till this storm is over. But Dante isn't planning to leave me, so he helps me standing up and I hold my scarf in front of my face, I feel he's using a spell to give me more energy and cure my lungs. I look at him, into his amber eyes and see only worry.

After a while I noticed Dante was getting more tired by leading and helping me, so I told him I was alright and with walking in the back I was trying to keep going.

'Addo! How long do these things last' asks Dante then, Sophie collapses, and is helped up by Lok.

'Sometimes an hour, sometimes a week' answers Addo, Great, just great, what if we're getting lost in the dessert, with not much food or water, because of this sandstorm?

Then Dante orders us to stay low and get down, I let myself fall on the ground, just in time, three energy spells hit the ground behind us, flying directly over me.

Somewhere in the fight against three suits and a few titans, I get hit by Augerfrost, I couldn't see the spell in time because of the sand. I fly through the air, into Addo and hit then the ground, my head hurt badly, I feel dizzy and ready to puke. My ribs protest when Addo grabs me and leads me away, I run as far as I can till I fall on my knees again and Addo has to help me walk, everything is turning and I feel I have at least two or three broken ribs because of the Augerfrost, also a bad headache, which is probably caused by the hit on the ground, my back is bruised and my elbows are slightly bruised too.

Somehow we've trailed off, while trying to find the others, the sandstorm calmed down and we walked in the heat again, the sun burning on my skin.

I'm fighting to stay conscious, but fall on the ground, I'm tired and my body protests against every move, we see three people a little further away and I hope we found them, Addo lays me in the shadow of a rock and I moan when I sit back, I look at Addo, to see what happens, with the suits around it can be someone else then my team.

I sight, we have no water anymore, we're both tired and me being in a bad state makes me not able to protect Addo nor myself.

I hear Rassimov's voice and gasp air, I know he isn't going to let me live if I don't do anything, I start to cover myself up, dress myself to another woman, put on some sunglasses so I hope he won't recognize me. Just in time because Rassimov just walks in front of me.

'What's this? Who are you?'.

'Just a tourist sir, we got lost in a sandstorm and I tripped and fell of a... how do you say? ... sand mountain? I probably have a few broken ribs' I answer with a thick German accent.

'Right, you two, carry her with us' he points at two suits and I try to stay steady as I'm walking alone but soon feel my body give up and fall on the ground.

'Stand up!' yells Rassimov roughly.

'I can't...' I answer, my accent a bit less thick. I feel two arms lift me up and give a yelp when he lays me over his shoulder, my ribs protest very hard and I feel a feel tears run down my cheeks.

XxX After a while XxX

We reach the professor, I feel how they drop me in the sand and moan in pain when I hit the ground, I feel Addo quick next to me but push him away. Two other suits bind our hands together and push us on our knees.

'No matter, we've stumbled on a pair of keep able guides' The Professor passes us, but turns around 'You are guides aren't you? Working for the Huntik foundation, until you unfortunate separation?'.

'No. We don't know this Dante Vale' answers Addo, if my hands weren't bound together, I would have slapped my forehead, really hard, while I'm still having this headache.

'Odd, I don't remember mentioning his name'.

Addo gasps and I roll my eyes, quit playing big and ugly!

'I have an idea, why don't we make this easier with everyone involved?' he raises his hand and his ring starts to glow a red energy.

I gasp air and back away, I know I'm still wearing the spell headcage, but what if it has weakened?

He grins and soon Addo is under his spell 'Well, that leaves just you, young lady' then the red energy starts to surround me, I feel something evil in me awake and I start screaming loudly, I've never screamed this hard, but I hope Dante will hear it, wherever he is, and find us in time, find me in time.

TBC

**Dun Dum Dum Dummmmmmmm! **

**Well, everybody knows how it's going to end, but anyway, Review to read what happens next!**

**Hey guys, I also notice this is already the 28****th**** chapter, we're already with Episode 22, that means, we're going to have four chapters, maybe five and if you want, I want to write Bonus Chapter!**

**And of course, if you're all into this story, Season 2 is coming soon, that means, I want to write the second season from Zhalia's Point of view too. If you guys agree of course. So tell me what you think!**


	29. How do you see me?

Chapter 29

I tried, I really tried, but there's no escaping, somehow we find the team, and somehow I was able to snap out of the spell, maybe because headcage protected my mind enough for me to break free. I was right, it was weakened.

But now we found my team, till my big surprise they already found the tomb, and were getting attacked by big, well... giant titans. Didn't see that one coming.

I look at them while they're talking, Lok and Sophie look like they've been surprised very much, probably because we're unharmed, Dante only looks, puzzling.

'Is it mind control?' asks Sophie hard enough for us to hear, I give Dante the sign only he could figure out, something between us two look telepathy.

After the professor did his speech I jump over the group of men, I make a big blinding illusion and disappear with Thoughtspecter.

I send Addo home with the Thoughtspecter power too and I appear near my team, we run away, far away from the tomb.

'Did you see the looks on their faces?' asks Lok when we're hiding behind a rock, trying to catch breathe, I'm panting, my ribs are killing me and my head is a little bit clearer but still bouncing.

I take off the sunglasses and hat, too warm for me to keep them on.

'Zhalia, did you just sucker punch the professor?' asks Sophie, softly chuckling.

'And how did you resist the professors mind control?' asks Dante, sounding impressed.

'To be honest, I had almost lost it' I answer, remembering how I lied to them about me being an Organization spy and loyal to the professor.

'Like all the best lies, it was partly true' I explain and tell about the rest of my lie.

'Wait, does that mean you turned us over to the organization, again?' asks Sophie, looking at Dante.

'The professor would've found out this through Addo, if she told him or not' answers Dante, protecting me.

I chance myself into my normal clothes again and shake softly when I feel my ribs protest again.

'How did you lose us anyway?'.

I explain them how we lost them and why we landed in the Organization's hands.

'Are you still hurt?' asks Dante, walking towards me.

'My ribs are killing me' I confess and he lays his hand on my mid riff, i soon feel a cold painful feeling and grab Dante's arm tighter, closing my eyes in pain.

'Sorry' he whispers but soon there's only a feeling of healing, I sight in relieve and turn myself to Dante 'Thanks' I notice my headache is also gone and we then hear giant footsteps. great, just great!

'Why would Guardians Titans leave the place they're guarding?' I ask Dante.

'They wouldn't, unless the professor's controlling them ' answers Dante directly, standing before me.

I soon see Lindorm, attack a giant and I sight 'I begin to hate giant titans, wherever you go they keep following you, from Island till the dessert' I shrug my shoulders and Dante laughs softly.

Icarus takes place in the battle and I feel I have to do something too, but my energy level is still low from the walk through the dessert with broken ribs...

Dante jumps away for a giant fist and invokes Caliban.

'They're a lot weaker now they're far from the mines that power them' tells Dante.

'You call this weaker? Venomhand!' I yell, standing in front of the titan, I just want to attack when a giant hand hits me, I couldn't get away in time after I still have a low energy level and feel a stabbing pain shoot through my body when I hit the ground.

My vision is blurry, my muscles are not wanting to move and I keep my eyes closed while the my head is screaming in pain.

I hear a roar, far away and footsteps coming closer. But I also feel eyes watching me. I hear a scream of Sophie.

'Dante NO!'.

'Dante no' I mutter softly, not loud enough to be heard by anybody.

Then there's another roar and feel somebody hold me, I feel someone get me up and slowly open my eyes, my vision is blurry and I hold my head.

'Come on' whispers Dante in my ear, helping me up, I swallow and ignore the screaming pain while looking at the battle, Fenris, Tollifan and Venadek have joined the battle, so have Monteheu and Tersly.

While Monteheu and Tersly distract one, the teens distract another one and the big giant who slapped me walks towards Dante and me.

'I'm not gonna let you guys show me up, Put them in their place! King Basilisk!' I call the titan with all my power and feel my head protest, I ignore it and the titan appears.

While King Basilisk takes the titan out with a slap of his tail after Monteheu and Dante hit it with Dragonfist, Caliban and Venadek take the other one out. Still one to go...

Then Lok kills the last one and gives a High Five to Sophie, I wipe away the sweat on my forehead and pretend I'm alright and not in pain or completely tired.

After we reached the temple I decide to walk in the back, for backing, while Lok walks in the front, with Springer he can take out all the traps, plus, I've got a better way to survive this, I know, pretty cruel.

Somewhere in a long hall, Stones fall down, Dante jumps up to look what's up there and I hear some talking. I invoked Gareon a while ago and let him crawl up there, he's faster than Dante and with his invincibility, it's easier to distract those suits. We run when the time is right and I hear Gareon scream for beneath, Lok invokes Kipperin and flies up, while Gareon appears on my shoulder again I see him light up Boltflare.

I hear Dante drop down next to me and look aside, I'm shocked when i see how close he stands next to me and hear him chuckle 'You're a little out of you element, it seems, are you afraid of the dark?' he asks.

'No, I'm just tired... The whole getting hurt thing is very good working out today' I answer softly.

Lok brings the suits down with Ropetrick and now it's my time to do some stuff.

'Thoughtspecter' I send a purple energy down their bodies and see the perfect, same looks in my head 'Sorry guys, but we'll need those clothes' I add and snap with my fingers, my eyes glow a purple light and I see the clothes, except for their underwear disappear off their bodies and appear next to me.

'What do you need next Zhalia?' asks Dante then.

'Hmm... voices' I answer, Sophie kicks against the man's knee, he shouts and I push my hand forwards, I see a red light coming from his throat and I feel it disappear in my ear, Sophie does the same with the woman and the same happens again 'Unusual but effective' I price the younger girl who smirks.

After that I feel weaker, I feel Dante lay a hand on my shoulder but push it away.

We walk further, till we're in a big treasure room, i see a beautiful blue dress and lay a hand on it, the fabric is soft and perfect for this heat, after it's thin and light.

'Wow' i say softly, I look at the other stuff and can't resist taking some jewelry and the blue dress, I also see a white with golden dress and take that too, with a spell i manage to put it all in my backpack and when i feel a hand on my shoulder I gasp air, remembering the time when I stole apples and the man of the fruit cream came yelling after me.

'You don't need those things to be beautiful' says a deep male voice, I smile and turn to see Dante.

'No, but they need me to be beautiful' I answer and see him shift on his feet, a smile on his mouth but sadness and seriousness in his eyes.

'Dante I need this stuff, to buy a house and new clothes, I have nothing left. My life has literally blown up'.

'I know... I just... didn't know you were so materialistic'.

'I am not, but after living on the streets, I know what I need and that it's very fine that you have some things to call yours. I had nothing, and just like then, I want to have something'.

'I understand' Dante nods at me and I smile softly.

'I promise I only take what I need, and on this moment I really need this bracelet' I grin when he bites on his lower lip to hide his laugh and I put the bracelet back, I turn around and bring my hand to his lips, I make him not hide his laugh and smile 'Much better' with that I leave to the next pile of scrolls and other things.

XxX

When we finally arrive at the bridge, I sight when it seems like they boys are annoying the moment, I roll my eyes when Sophie says the same but wink at her, she smiles back and then the ground is shaking, sand falls down and we slowly back off.

A big stone falls behind us before the door and Tersly freaks out, again.

Lok jumps to us when sand falls down from the ceiling, when that's done I make my way to the other door and start top open it.

I hear them talk and I growl while I'm trying to move the stone 'I don't want to interrupt your tea party, but can someone please help me?' I ask when the stone falls back and I'm using all my strength to not be crushed.

'Of course' answers Monteheu and lifts it up with Dante at his side. I'm freed and roll my eyes when they seem to enjoy this again, I whisper "Thoughtspecter" and the two suit costumes appear in the air 'Time for a plan'.

'I agree. Zhalia and I will distract the Organization and free the room, Lok, Tersly and Sophie will unsolved the trap and get the titan, and Monteheu is our backup, if your distraction doesn't work long enough, Monteheu will give us time' tells Dante, I swallow and Dante sees my doubt.

'What's wrong?' he looks at me.

'Nothing, It's just a risky plan, if something goes wrong, we can all be death' I close my eyes but feel Monteheu punch me on my back, I almost fall forwards on the ground if Dante wasn't standing next to me and look at him with angry eyes.

'It's not like you have to worry. You're a master in distraction and infiltrating, isn't it?' he winks at me, it's a playful answer, but I feel only guilt and look away with closed eyes.

'Just kidding' mutters Monteheu.

'yeah, well, let's get it started' I wave with my hands and feel the my body turns into the body of the female suit, When i open my eyes I look at Dante who looks the same as the male and I grin.

'What's so funny?' he asks, slightly confused.

'I think you should keep this face, it looks really nice on you' I grin, bite on my lower lip and then laugh when the others too start laughing. Dante just sends me a glare of: ha-ha-very-funny.

'Yeah well, your white hair is good looking on you too' he gives me an elbow and we walk to our places.

'Don't forget, act like a total idiot, you're a suit' I whisper, he grins and I feel another elbow in my side, I giggle, something I haven't done in years and scratch my throat when we almost reach the chamber.

Dante holds me back and walks forwards, whistling like a total idiot, I chuckle softly and follow him in his shadow.

When Dominator raises his pointy hand thingy, and throws stores it to my suit companion he shouts in fear, I almost can't hold my laugh so bite on my tongue pretends to fall unconscious.

I make a little laugh on my face and swallow.

'Get over here' says Rassimov 'And report' I run towards them and try not to be scared.

'Sirs! Dante Vale!' yells Dante, I roll my eyes because he thinks he's so great.

'His team will be here any moment as expected, when they arrive we will destroy them' answers the professor, I feel the shivers run down my spine 'take your position' orders the man and Dante and I salute, like I told him they do in the Organization, we run to the places till Rassimov interrupts us.

'Wait! Where have you been all this time?'.

'uh...' I start when I notice Dante doesn't answer 'We got a little lost. You see, there's another room like this one' I answer then, feel my heartbeat lower.

'Like this one? How do you mean?'.

'Well... the two are identical, sir, and we went there by mistake'.

I hear Dante only agree with a kind of moan and I slap him mentally on the head, they're not this stupid!

'This must be a decoy, that's why the port won't open!'.

'You two, take us to this room, immediately' orders Rassimov.

We lead them to the other room and I swallow while thinking of any other room that I've seen while walking here, I think of the room which looks like the other one but has much other stuff which makes it a half-replica.

'I know the room' I whisper to Dante, I know he heard it but i just try to focus on the way to this room. I try to buy them time by acting like I don't really remember where it was till the professor threatens to kill me with Dominator. I walk to that room an sight.

'there is no other room' says Rassimov then, I feel a hand around my throat and gasp air, I can't breathe and try to hit him while he's lifting me from the ground.

'You're trying to keep us away from that room , aren't you? Miss Moon?' asks the professor than 'Attack Dominator!'.

Fenris appears in front of Dante to keep Dante save, when I feel like I'm out of air a spell hits Rassimov and I fall down on the floor, Monteheu tells us to run and Dante grabs my from the ground, we run back to the room and I pray for a wonder to happen.

'You're good at making lies' says Dante then.

'Years of training Dante, years of training' i answer, heavily panting.

'Wait! I think I have some idea' we hear Lok say.

'Hurry!' yells Dante 'The professor figured it out, he's gonna be here in about ten seconds!' Dante pulls of his mask and I do the same.

'Where's Monteheu?' asks Tersly worried.

'Buying us some time' I answer, I put out the suit costume and so does Dante, I see that because of the spell our clothes are exchanged and look my almost naked upper body when I put out the jacket, I feel my cheeks turn red when I feel Dante watching me and turn to see him without any shirt either, his muscled chest bright as sunlight, Then I see Tersly's eyes grow wide while looking at me.

'Don't look!' I snap at the two of them and see them look somewhere else, both having red cheeks, I raise my hands while trying to concentrate 'Thoughtspecter'.

When I look again, I'm wearing my clothes again and sight in relieve.

'Sophie, I'm trying to tell you for a long time, but... I'm not really good at this' answers Lok Sophie's question.

'Lok, I will listen you anything you say' answers the girl.

'Sophie, i know we're from different worlds, sort of like Salomon and Sheba, but I don't want us to end up like them, never having the chance... to be together' he gives his hand to Sophie, I see her gasp air and give her hand too and smile softly at how sweet this is.

I feel Dante's hand in my lower back and my mouth is open while I look at how the port opens.

Then Monteheu's stumbles in, leaning on one of his axes 'They are coming'.

'The port! It's open!' yells the professor when he gets in, i sight deeply and feel Dante's hand tighten around my wrist, then he lets go and grabs something out of his pocket 'Enjoy the vies Professor, cause this is as close as you gotta get, Lok!' he throws the amulet of Will to Lok, who catches it and runs inside, to the ring.

Before I know, Sabriel, Feyon and Tollifan are invoked, I invoke Kilthane, not to show my low energy level and the pain in my throat.

Dante invokes Caliban and runs next to me.

The suits call their titans so we end up with a few enemies, like expected. I feel my breathe has slowed down, and I push myself to hide it.

I see a suit running to Dante to attack him but jump through the air 'Mindsight!' I yell, to make this fight easier, I kick him aside and turn around Dominator ready to attack me in the back, but there's Kilthane as my backing and I see then how a dark spell hits Kilthane, he returns in my amulet and I look at Rassimov. In a rage of anger, I run towards him and feel a dark spell burn in my hand 'Darkopinion' I tell him, but he shakes the spell off. 'Shadowfist' I go on and see my fists shoot at him.

'This cannot be!' yells Rassimov, when I land on the ground I feel Dark wave hit me in my stomach and shove backwards, I see every body's too busy to care about me and for one moment I feel like I'm going to faint.

'Keep it together guys. We got to hold off the organization till Lok's ready' tells Sophie.

'Relax Sophie, I'm ready' answers Lok.

The next things go on like a intoxication for me, I feel a gentle energy float around my body when there's some kind of attack from the big blue legendary titan, and I'm proud that I can keep up standing.

The next thing I know is the Organization gone, Lok who calls back the titan and falls on the ground, cached by Sophie with a scream.

We run towards them and as I see him sleeping I feel certainly jealous. 'He's just exhausted from invoking a legendary titan, right? Dante?'.

'Come on, let's get him out of here, he beat back the professor himself but our fight is just getting started' answers Dante.

I feel he's right, not only the fight against sandstorms, heat and the night of the dessert, but also the big fight against the Organization.

XxX one hour later XxX

I'm exhausted, I can barely see the ground and feel the heat anymore, everything is blurry and warm, everything is sticky and everything has the same thin air around me. I try to keep on breathing but when i se the others are far in front of me I lose myself, I fall on my knees and try to make any sound, but I can't.

Suddenly I hear voices and feel two arms lifts me up in bridal style, I look at Dante and see him look back at me 'Lok was not the only one who has pushed himself to the edge end proved himself' Dante then smiles at me, I smile softly back and feel darkness and tiredness come over me, my head falls aside and the last thing I hear is Dante's voice 'It's all right, sleep for now... My love' I don't know if I really heard the last part, but I can't fade a smile from my mouth and smell his smell while falling asleep.

XxX

When I wake, the sun is going down, how long have I slept? I ask myself.

I wink and feel my muscles protest when I move them, I feel my eyes are heavy and hear voices from downstairs.

When I look at the beds around, I see we're in Addo's house, There're three beds in the room, one behind the door, one across the first one and mine across the door. I look at the half open door and slowly get up, i dress myself in a few of shorts and a top, I slowly walk downstairs, leaning against the wall while walking to the living room, where laughter comes from, when i stand in the doorway I see everybody laugh, Lok's sitting in a chair, looking great and full of energy like always. I scratch my back and clear my throat.

'Now, look who decided to wake up' grins Monteheu.

'I think I pushed myself too hard' I admit, with a light smile, thinking of the day I pushed myself so hard to keep on walking.

'We know' answers Sophie with a grin 'Lok slept for one day long when we arrived in the night, you, on the other hand decided to sleep two full days'.

'Oh' I whisper and walk a little unsteady to the couch, I sit down next to Dante and take a cup of tea from Addo.

'You look a little pale though, and the blue marks in your neck are still there' Dante moves his hand to my neck and I feel my breathe slow down while he lifts my chin to take a better look at my neck 'If it wasn't for you, I was death' I answer, and look at him.

'No problem' he smiles lightly.

'I almost heard Zhalia scream 'Ass Hole", when you said "Sirs! Dante Vale!" grins Monteheu then. I start laughing and see Dante blush while looking at me.

'is it just me or is this moment more often then I remember?' asks Sophie then.

'What?' I ask, curiously.

'You laughing, and then a real laugh not the ones you gave before you moved in with Dante' answers Sophie.

I almost choke in my tea and so does Monteheu.

I hear Lok, Sophie, Dante and Monteheu laugh, even Addo joins them, I just look at them with red cheeks.

'I'm not the one who has been holding hands with Lok ever since he told you he loved you back' I grin and see Sophie turn red while looking at the hands they're holding 'I don't care what you think' answers Sophie loftily.

'Whatever' I answer, drink the rest of my tea and then yawn softly.

'You're kidding me, you're still tired?' asks Lok then.

'You are not the one walking through the dessert with a few broken ribs and concussion, without water and the Organization following you' I snap back and see his face turn into guilt.

'Are you alright?' asks Tersly then.

'Yeah, I managed to forget the pain in my ribs when we got caught' I answer, now less angry, I lay my head back on the couch and close my eyes for one moment 'I feel like I've been crushed by a giant'.

'That almost happened, if Monteheu and Tersly weren't there' sights Sophie.

'Yeah Dante, why did you jump in front of Zhalia and didn't even use a shield to protect you two?' asks Lok then.

'it was an instinct, I stood there before I knew it and... That giant would've broken the shield anyway' answers Dante shrugging his shoulders, I lift my head and feel hurt in my heart, he didn't do it because he loved me, he did it because of his instincts.

I swallow and feel a pain in my head.

'Are you alright? You're looking like you're going to throw up' says Monteheu, sitting in front of me in the chair, he looks at me worried.

'I think I'm going to lay down... again...' I slowly stand up and get back to my room, there I close the door and lay down on the bed, I feel tears stabbing my eyes and pull the blanket over my, to cover my body.

'Zhalia?' I hear knocking on the door, it's Dante.

'I'm... I don't feel well' I tell him.

'Yes, that's why I'm here, maybe I can do something for you'.

'Believe me, you can't, you've done enough already' I answer, all this time I was just his team matter, he didn't do everything because he liked me, no, why have I ever thought he wanted more than friendship?

'Zhalia... are you at least dressed?' he asks me.

'This is the bedroom, why wouldn't I be?' I answer, I push the pillow in my face and hear the door open.

'Are you cold?' he asks me then.

'No, I'm fine' I answer and try not to sound in pain.

'Zhalia... are you crying?'.

'No! Why would you think about that?'.

'Because your voice is all shaking and I can hear you sob by every word, what's wrong?' he closes the door and sits next to me on the bed.

'There's nothing wrong' I growl and crawl out of the bed, not showing him my face, I crawl into the bathroom and lock it before him, I look into the mirror, splash some water in my face and see my red eyes get less red.

'Zhalia open the door' says Dante from the other side.

'I'm naked' I snap at him and sit down on the ground.

'Even better! Open the door' he answers with a sight, I can't answer that.

'Dante...' I start.

'Yes?' he asks, now calm like always, i sit next to the door and sight softly.

'What am I?'.

'A female...'.

'No! I mean. What am I, to you?'.

It's silence for a while, I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and hear someone leaning against the door, slowly landing on the floor.

'What are you to me?' he repeats the question 'You're my friend, and my teammate' he answers.

'And?' I ask.

'And I think you're the most powerful and stubborn woman I've ever met. You're funny and beautiful, you're talented and... I think you're great'.

'And?' I ask further.

'And? Well... I think... I think you're the first woman who ever made me feel so weird that I didn't know anything else to do than jump in front of her to save her from the death while I knew I was going to die' he answers. I feel a slight smile coming on my face.

'And?'.

'And... and I'm totally in love with you' he says then.

I don't know what to do, I just know there's a silence and no moving, I open the door and he falls backwards inside, I wipe the tears away and look at him.

'What about you? What am I to you?'.

'You're my friend' I answer 'And my teammate'.

'And?' he asks hopefully.

'And I'm totally in love with you' I answer with a little chuckle, I see him smile a big smile and before I know we're kissing. It feel good and so right.

Though, I'm sitting in the floor of a bathroom in Africa while the Scorpio's are crawling to the shadow under the closet, I feel happy, I feel more than happy, I feel great. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the whole universe.

I feel his hand in my neck while his arm is around my waist and pulling me on his shot. My hand is in his hair and the other one on his cheek. He enters my mouth with his tongue and I feel fireworks.

I don't know how long it lasted, but when we stop kissing for a break, we're heavily panting, looking into each other's eyes and I smile softly.

'So, when did you fall for me?' he asks .

'somewhere in Iceland, you?'.

'From the first time I lay I eyes on you' he answers, I smile and kiss him again, then we hear someone scratch his throat and look around to see Monteheu and Lok standing there, Lok has an open mouth and Monteheu just grins at us, arms crossed.

'How much I hate it to interrupt your romantic, sweet, sugar talk and kissing on the bathroom floor stuff, I have to tell you, the plane leaves in two hours, we've to hurry'.

'I guess we have to pack than' answers Dante, I stand up, my cheeks burning a red color and walking to my bed, while Dante stands up too. I turn around to see both of them give each other the box and I roll my eyes 'Why do I get the feeling you guys are still not grown up?'.

'That's because they're not' answers Lok wryly.

'And probably never will' chuckles Monteheu, I give them both a glare and they walk laughing away.

'What about another one of that kiss?' asks Dante, holding me from behind by my waist, turn my head and give him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth 'Later, when I packed my stuff' I answer and push him away 'Now pack yours Superman, because I want to eat something before we get on the plane'.

TBC

**You asked for them be together, you get it! I think Ethiopia was the place where they got together, I mean, Dante jumping in front of Zhalia? Too obvious. But I'm still in the plot, so... review!**


	30. Back to the Organization, attacked

Chapter 30

**(OH! Thirty chapters! Can you believe it? This must be one of the longest story's on FF, plus I'm still going to thirty five or so.. XD And after that the Second Season who will finally be here somewhere in September or November! (Heard it from PiaNoir, if it doesn't come out then blame her!) anyway... I'm so excited the trailer was very good! XD seems like I actually HAVE fan girl moments (~_~))**

XxX

I look at the old man in the bed, we've just showed him the titan of Spirit and a long conversation about what happened. Metz told us about Simon, Eathon and the legendary titan of Will Overlos. After that the man fell asleep, talking was getting too exhausting for him.

'Zhalia' says Dante when we're downstairs.

'Uhm, yes Dante?' I ask softly and look at him.

'After you're the one who can stay out of mind control when it's about the titan Araknose, I think that if, and only if we find him. You've the best chance to bond with it' Dante looks at me, serious and I know he's not making a joke he means it.

'M-me but I... Are you sure?' I don't know if I could bond, I felt the power of Behemoth before and I know i would never be able to bond with such a strong titan, l know I'm the only one of the team that's not effective for mind control with my powers, but bonding with a titan off mind? Of course, my specialties have to do with mind, my powers to read them in battle, my powers to make illusions, see people's biggest fears and make myself ineffective for mind control. I know Dante's right, Sophie may be acting like she's very much but she was too long defended by Santiago and Le Blanche, Lok may had an easy youth but his will is much stronger than that of Sophie, but Lok is too simple to trick. Dante... Dante may have a stronger will than I have, but his dream to heal Metz could Araknose use against him, the fear of losing his family. I would not be easy to get down by mind, I don't have family, I only have the team, and I know nothing can happen if I bond with the titan. I'm not scared to get hurt, to die, and the mind power can't affect me. I have the best chance. but is my will strong enough? Could I ever have a chance of bonding?

'Zhalia, everything alright?' Dante lays his hand on my shoulder and I nod softly.

'Yes, just processing' I answer and follow him. We get into a taxi and I have no need to talk to anyone, Dante's sitting on the front chair next to the driver and Lok and Sophie are... well, somewhere between kissing and swallowing each other. I lay my head against the glass and look outside. It's raining, it's very often raining since we got back from Ethiopia. I should be happy, I have a new life, friend and a lover, I have a job and a warm home. But something's missing, I don't know what but it is missing. And with all this happiness around me I can't really find what I am missing. How can I miss something when I don't know what it is?

In the airplane when Sophie's asleep and Lok reading the journal while talking to Cherit I look at the clouds, it's dark outside though it's almost morning. The plane left hours too late so I've slept on the airport, till Dante woke me and I was not even pissed or cranky, no, just missing something.

'Zhalia, you look distracted lately, you're silence and not really... looking happy. Has it something to do with us?'.

I look at him with a little smile 'I don't know what it is, but I know it has nothing to do with us. I don't know what's wrong, I'm happy, I feel alive... I have friends, a home, a job and now someone I can hold when I need a hug... I don't know what it is but I miss something. Is that possible? missing something you don't know?' I look at him and he smiles.

'I think you can, I've missed something in my life for a long time without knowing what it was, but now I found it and I feel happy and it feels like nothing can go wrong. The thing I missed without knowing what it was, was you' he kisses me on the cheek and I smile softly.

'Please don't be so sweet in front of me' says Lok then and I look at him.

'At least he doesn't eat me up in the taxi' I give him a look and he turns red 'Yes Lok, I saw that, it wasn't very hard to miss it, please, I'm shocked she still has teeth in her mouth' I sit back and give Dante a soft kiss in his lips.

'You know, now you made him feel uncomfortable with his girlfriend'.

'Good, from now on I don't have to watch two teens share DNA'.

Dante laughs and I lay my head on his shoulder 'I'm tired...' I whisper and see the sun rise, it's morning and we're almost in Venice. We're almost home...

XxX

When we get home that morning, Dante can barely open the door because of a pile of post.

'Another mission, another pile of mail' says Lok, who seems to agree.

'This is why seekers can't have house pets' I grin, thinking of what kind of mess a dog or even a bird would make, a cat could maybe survive if the mission isn't too long, but they all have to eat one day.

'Dante, that story Metz was telling, you've heard it before, haven't you?' asks Sophie, tossing her bag onto the chair. Dante just looks out of the window, to Venice.

'This information could be vital in the mission to find the legendary titan, so listen up' Answers Dante, he starts to tell the story about Simon bonding with the legendary titan of mind Araknose. If the story is over I can't believe it, if Simon has the legendary titan, he must still have it, that means I won't have to bond with it, but if Dante knew this, why did he tell me that I has the best chance to bond with it?

After a nap which included everyone, we sit around the table and make plans for our next mission.

I take the Holotome and look at the graphics of Araknose 'We find Simon, we find the legendary titan, sounds too easy' I let the voice of the Holotome give everyone a vision of our enemy's strength and we all look at the Holotome.

'Metz and Eathon spend twenty years searching, but he vanished from the world' tells Dante, we all think, so the talk goes further and we end up with different missions on different places.

Lok and Sophie will go to the Huntik Foundation library of Venice, to see if someone maybe remembers Metz, Simon and Eathon who spend very much time in that library. Dante goes to New York and I'll go to Rotterdam, back home. We decided that I will go to Rotterdam and Prague to look a bit around. So I go to Rotterdam with only one bag and hire a room in a hotel. I chance into my catsuit and put my normal clothes over it. I also take a suit with me and take out a few suits, I walk towards my old Organization home and find some stuff from Klaus, his pass, hiss Teknonomicon and a few other passes of a few other suits. I look a bit around and find my old car, which Klaus gave me when I turned eighteen, I see on Klaus Teknonomicon that I can only find information in Prague.

Well, lets go to visit the Professor.

After I didn't have enough money to buy a ticket for Prague, I drive to it. Somewhere near Vienna a few cars follow me, I lose them when I drive faster and more daring then they can, Klaus gave me the best stuff when I was younger, this car was one of the best things he ever gave me, it's fast and has bulletproof glass after I had a few gang members behind me on one of my missions. From then on Klaus wanted me to have the best stuff, so I got this black Tu Nero and I was so happy with it, mostly because I shouldn't drive a van (Which Klaus gave me first so I couldn't break something). But then I saved his life in my van and he finally saw that with my stunts, I needed a... more fast car. So there he was, my Ferrari F430 Tu Nero.

I drive further and buy some Espresso for the whole way there.

When I finally arrive in Prague, it's in the middle of the day, I hire a hotel room, sleep till it's in the middle of the night and then make my way into the Prague headquarters.

I feel strange, walking through the sewers and after I finally got to know something more about the Organization, I've seen the mission data and saw nothing about my parents, my parents never where seekers from the Organization, I'm the only Moon who ever joined them. But that wasn't all I found though I wasn't supposed to find that but something else.

I hear the alarm go off and run towards the exit, on my way out I see suits everywhere.

'Darkoppinion!' I aim at them 'Doublespell! Touchram!' I let them fly aside and pass them, I see big suits run towards me, those bodyguards of the professor 'Bladestorm!' I see how they pin them against the wall, then I see something that makes my heart stops for one moment 'Enrique?' I look at him, he's standing there in a suit, looking at me with fear.

'Zhalia?' his sunglasses fall on the ground, he's ugly, there's a scar right down his face and he looks well... ugly.

'Wow, you've turned out ugly' I grin and push my hand against his chest 'Acidheart' I remember Klaus using that spell, he starts screaming and backs off, I kick a female suit aside and make a split kick for the next ones, then a spell hits me form beside and I roll down the hall 'Darksleep!' I shoot the spell at Rassimov who falls on the ground, till my great surprise he didn't react quickly.

I open the next door and see I'm in the big garage, I run towards the escape, run out and get in the car, with that I take off and drive towards Venice.

XxX One day later XxX

I arrive in Venice that evening, I slept in a hotel somewhere and now I'm finally home. I park the car and open the door, I'm still wearing my catsuit bit this information is much more of importance than my looks.

I search for them in the house and then hear voices coming from the gym, I open the door and see Dante look quickly at me, like I'm an enemy, insulting me wasn't the best thing he could do now 'I found it alright, but I can barely believe it' I sight and walk inside. I feel Dante check me out from behind and I feel my cheeks turn red, I don't have to see his face to know he's looking at me.

When I turn around I seem him only grin, I chance in my own room before I tell them what happened, so Dante would focus on the mission and my story, and not focus on my butt.

After we put all the information together we found out that Simon Judeau is THE professor! That means the professor has the legendary titan Araknose and that means he's a very powerful man, and that also made me think about the fact that if we ever get the legendary titan, I'm the closest one to the professor... clever.

Then we get attacked, I fall backwards on the ground and rub my back.

'The barrier that protects Dante's house, it's been broken!' Yells Sophie concerned.

'But that can only be done from within!' answers Dante. On that moment the glass breaks and Enforcer flies inside, shooting around with his eye flashes.

'forget the barrier we're sitting dogs in here! Outside!' We pass Enforcer and I point my hand at him 'Darkfog! Hyperstike!' I jump with a backwards flip on the roof next to Sophie, then I gasp air, seeing Araknose means that the professor is here! In person!

Then I spot him in front of the big titan and my eyes widen.

'Simon Judeau I presume' says Dante, I see he's too scared, but doesn't show it. I swallow and narrow my eyes to hide my feelings.

'So, you know the truth. You're quite a resourceful detective' answers the professor, he seems proud of it, what a nut head.

'Team of detectives actually. I take it that you come here for the legendary titans?'.

I don't care what they say, I can only think about me, I lead them towards Dante, they must have followed me! I'm so stupid, why didn't I take another way?: I thought I lost them in Austria but I guess I didn't. Note to myself: Use your eyes!

Then there's a weird green energy floating through the air, I see Dante and Lok are not able to invoke the legendary titans, though, I think that's a good thing because Behemoth would never be able to stay standing on this roof, I mean, it may be very hard to destroy this house but it's still a house and Behemoth is what? Two hundred ton?

Before I know, Caliban, Lindorm and Sabriel are standing on the roof, I grab quickly Kilthane and invoke him 'Sees the moment, Kilthane!'.

But Araknose uses some sort of golden threads to make Kilthane fight Sabriel. Lindorm kills Sabriel from behind, Sabriel returns and Kilthane kills Lindorm, Then Caliban hits Kilthane from behind and i too feel him return.

I hear Dante shout something but the professor is louder 'That's not your only problem!'.

A suit runs towards me and kicks, I try to block him but I've too little muscle and fly backwards, through a little building of wood and off the roof I fall. I curse myself once again I can't use featherdrop and hit the ground hard with my back. I gasp air and look up, my vision is blurry but I gather myself together and climb back up on the roof 'Hyperstike!' I yell and land on the roof, I see Lok running towards the professor, Sophie's trying to handle the suits and Dante runs towards me.

'I have a plan but I need you'.

'What?' I ask a bit surprised.

'Can you stay here and try to make the professor think you work for him because of those threats?' asks Dante.

'No chance, he wants to kill me after my betray and lets say that Prague didn't go as well as I said'.

'Then it's all over' he whispers.

'Not yet, I don't know if this is gonna work but... headcage' I point at Dante's head and try to form the cage around his head, when I open my eyes I see a slight green energy disappearing 'I think It'll work, ready to test it?' I ask.

'Get the teens out of here, bring them to the Casterwill building'.

I nod and give him a quick kiss on the cheek 'Be save' then I run towards the teens, I help Sophie with the suits, Cherit saves Lok from the professor and we run. I see Dante's caught in an energy field of the professors ring and we jump off the building, Cherit pushes Lok down and I catch him safely.

I hold Lok up as good as I can, but the boy can hardly walk!

I push Sophie forwards while I almost drag Lok after me.

'Zhalia, it looks like you're in pain' whispers Lok with a hoarse voice.

'Lok, I'm alright, just don't touch my back or neck and I'll be OK' I answer and drag him further behind me, I hear shouting from far away and drag them quicker towards Sophie's house. If my spell didn't work against the mind controlling, then Dante will surely kill us, I will try, try to fight, but I'm still hurt, Dante will be in the best state of us all and he's also the strongest, that means that if Dante's under the control of the professor, that we have to fight him without hurting him, while he wants to kill us and we're in a bad condition! Then all hope will be lost...

When we're sitting in the tea room and Santiago has helped Sophie's arm wound and Le Blanche healed my back as good as possible, so there will be no fatal things left but a little bit pain, Lok heals from his slight concussion with Everfight. Le Blanche just gave Sophie the amulet when we hear an explosion of the front door. I feel my stomach turn and get up. I feel tears stab in my eyes and stand up.

'Yeah well, maybe right now' says Lok and I nod softly.

I walk towards the door to open it when I see a blue energy coming from it, I just want to touch the door when there's an explosion and I fly backwards with a little scream.

I roll backwards and stand up again, I feel my body protest but ignore it, I look at Dante, into his eyes, I see nothing but a blue energy, there's no expression.

'Dante? Is that you in there?' asks Cherit then.

'You're not really under the professors control, are you?' asks Lok slowly.

Dante smiles and I smile, letting out the breath I was holding. 'Nope, I'm fine'.

'It worked!' I cheer and see the other people's confusion.

'What worked?' asks Sophie.

'While you two distracted everyone, Zhalia used her headcage power. Boltflare. To protect my brain'. I sight relieved when Caliban lowers the sword and take a step closer to Dante, I want to hug and kiss him, but I will wait till the others are gone.

Lok and Cherit cheer but Dante tells them about the problems we still have and I sight.

The next thing we do is run towards a save house in Venice. Dante jumps into the air and get shit by a power. I bite on my lower lip when I hear the bones crack when he hits the wall of the other house, I look at the man that's standing on the roof of the other house.

'Why you...' I feel anger raise 'Hyperstrike! King Basilisk!' I jump to the man, King Basilisk appears and attacks the dragon/snake titan and I arrive in front of the man to store him, he just hits me in my stomach and I fall down, I give in when I feel myself hit the ground again and my back isn't in a better state than before it was healed.

Lok and Sophie fight a weird green haired woman and Kind Basilisk returns to my amulet.

I try to get up but when I do that I clench my fists in pain, I move my arm to my ribs, three broken at least, and when I feel my back, I feel only pain, I can't feel if something is broken but my breathing is heavy and my back protests every time I move. As quickly as they appeared as quickly they left.

I hear Dante land next to me, his eyes are in pain but at the moment I only try to keep on breathing.

'What's wrong?' Dante places my hand away.

'I feel of a roof twice, my back hurts like hell... and I have at least three broken ribs from the hit of that guy' I answer.

'Painremover' Dante lays his hand on my back and I feel the pain fade away a bit, I also feel the pain in my ribs fade.

'Now, try not to damage anything, you have to get in the save house, there they'll take a look at you'.

'You're not coming?' I ask softly and help him up when it seems like he has a broken arm or something.

Dante tells us to go to the save house but I refuse after he's not even able to stand without my help, so we send the teens to the save house and Dante and I go to his house.

When we arrive we find the library man, send him home after I has undone the mind control power. Dante heals my back and my ribs as good as he can, that leaves me with a few bruises and a little back and rib pain if I walk, or move anything else.

I stand against a pillar and listen to what the professor is telling Dante. I see him think very much and when the message is ended I sight softly 'So, what are you going to do? offer the world or get the information?'.

'I don't know' answers Dante with a little sight, he looks at me and I see he's lost, he really for once doesn't know what to do. I walk towards him and sit down on his shot, after my clothes weren't really... wearable anymore, I chanced myself into Dante's white T-shirt, I pulled my hair back up when Dante looked at it and I sit down on his shot, giving him a coffee cup, it's light again, the sunset was an half hour ago. Dante's house is ruined, well... not really ruined, but everything is a mess. Inly the chairs and computers were left untouched. I look at him and kiss him on the cheek 'Dante, don't worry, you'll think of something, you always do' I lay my head against his shoulder and he lays his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

'I hope so Zhalia, I really hope so'.

TBC

**The more reviews, the quicker the update! You've only to clock on the button bellow and there it is!**


	31. Training, visits and sex hair

Chapter 31

It's a half week later and Dante decided we are going to the Organization and end it once and for all. Of course the teens were shocked, Dante told me the night before so I could help him with them. It was hard for us all, but Dante told Metz and we decided not to tell many people.

One evening I'm lying next to Dante, we're just hugging and I roll around whit my back against his chest, he kisses my hair and I think of all the consequences, the professor is strong, if we attack his home there will be suits and probably Rassimov too. We've to be in top condition and most of all, we all have to be able to use medical spells and landing spells, that means Dante and I will have to train on those spells. Sophie wants to learn Headcage in case of emergency, but it cost me two weeks to learn it, months to learn it use on others, I know I won't be able to learn her but she doesn't want to listen, like always and I will try to teach her. We can die in there, at least die in battle for the good. But the professor will get the legendary titans and I know that if we die, the world is lost.

On that moment I hear a phone ring, Dante turns himself away from me, I sight softly and hear him answer the phone.

'Metz, it's late, you should be sleeping. Oh good evening Lady S. How is he?' I hair the worry in his voice and turn around to him, not making any sound 'traps I can handle' I see him grin a cheeky grin and want to push him for his big thinking, he really thinks he's the best? Doesn't he? That's probably something with man, always bragging and think they're the best.

'That's... not too likely, is it?' Dante tells Lady S goodbye and I look at him.

'Guggenheim will come tomorrow for a visit, try to act surprised' he smiles, turns and pulls me closer to him.

'Dante...' I whisper.

'Yes?'.

'What if... what if we don't...' I bite on my lower lip.

'We will' he kisses my cheek.

'But what if we die?' I turn to face him 'What if we die and he gets the legendary titans, what if only a few of us die?' I bite on my tongue and see him get a little up, he looks at me and I turn on my back.

'Don't think that, you won't die'.

'Who says I was talking about you surviving? What if you die? I can't handle another loss' I whisper and feel a tear roll down my cheek.

'You will survive, you will survive and if I die you fight, and I know you won't stop till the professor is defeated or till you die yourself'.

'Don't say that, you're making me cry' I look away and feel his hand on my cheek, my eyes find his again and I see he too seems scared for that too, he wipes my tears away and kisses my softly, it turns into passionately and before I know he's lying up me, his leg between mine my left leg a little up so he can caress it and my hands on his back, scratching it softly, his hands make their way to my hair and I feel his lips touch my chin down my neck, I chuckle softly and then moan.

'Do that again' I hear amusement in his voice and give him a look.

'Dante seriously, we're about to do the most dangerous mission of our lives next week, tomorrow we've to start training and you're wanting me to...' I can't finish when he makes me moan again and I hear him chuckle.

'What did you say?'.

'Forget it, I'm not going to repeat it' I answer with a soft voice and let him do what he had in mind.

XxX

When I wake next morning I'm lying on my chest, a soft hand is stroking my back and when I open my eyes the sun shine is streaming into the room, falling on the bed and lit up the room.

I look at Dante and grin, his hair is looking sexy and so is his chest, he smiles at me 'Good morning sleeping beauty'.

'You know, you didn't have the right yesterday'.

'So now I'm the bad guy. I couldn't help it, but you were the bad one. You were the one who was moaning the sexiest moan I've ever heard' he grins 'Maybe I should arrest you'.

'Oh please officer, save me the preach' I grin and move closer to him, I lay my head on his chest and draw twists and curls on his chest with my finger while he's stroking my back.

'You're the most sexy woman I've ever met' he whispers.

'Really? Well you've got the sexiest sex hair' I grin and hear him laugh, I look at the clock 'How late said Sophie they would be here?'.

'Ten o'clock why?' Dante yawns.

'It's nine fifty-five' I answer and get up.

'You shower first' he looks at me but I grab the blanket, walking into the bathroom and gathering my stuff on the way to it.

When I hear the bell ring I just pull my top over my head and look at Dante who opens the door. Lok and Sophie walk in, they both look at us and I walk towards the kitchen 'You didn't take a shower?' I whisper and look at Dante.

'There was no time! I take a shower when you're busy with them, so you start training with them and I'll take a shower' he whispers back.

'So, how did you guys sleep tonight?' asks Sophie, sitting down in a chair. I feel my cheeks burn red.

'Metz called, Guggenheim visit today, act surprised, it's a surprise' answers Dante.

Both teens look at Dante for maybe a quarter long while Dante and I are having breakfast and Dante tells the plans for today.

'What are you looking at me?' asks Dante when it starts to get annoying.

'Dude, you've got sex hair' answers Lok, Sophie and I start laughing and I place my hands before my mouth, Lok too joins and Dante can only give me a look and then grin, biting on his lower lip to not let out a chuckle.

'Right, in that case Zhalia will start with your training, now' Dante looks at us and I stand up, biting on my lower lip and following Lok to the training room.

'Was he good?' asks Sophie softly when we walk a lot slower than Lok.

'You have no idea' I answer and open the door of the gym.

XxX

At the end of the day we're all sitting together having some tea and talking about the next trainings.

Then there's knocking on the door.

'Remember, we're not supposed to know he's coming' whispers Sophie.

'I got it' answers Lok and opens the door, I just read the last sentence of the things I have to do to use Everfight and look at the door.

'Uh... Why? mister Guggenheim, uh... come in, We've got some tea going...' I throw the book at his head and he rubs his head then with a little sight. Guggenheim looks surprised by this action and Sophie chuckles softly, the boy is so stupid.

'I mean... what a surprise, to see you, here, at the front door'. Dante decides to help the boy and walks towards the door.

'What brings you here?'.

We talk till it's dark about the subject and at last Guggenheim tries once again.

'Serious business Dante, Serious business. You don't know the professor, he's a master of deception...'. I roll my eyes, I look at Dante standing against the wall and listening to Guggenheim. I know Guggenheim won't chance his thoughts, he's as stubborn as I am, something we both have a little too much for others their taste. Guggenheim is one of those people.

'Lets put it this way, if you want to stop me, you gotta have to fight me' Dante's face turns into an angry one, and I bite on my tongue.

'You think I won't?' answers Guggenheim, his face if furious. he invokes a dog like titan and I gasp air, just like the teens, the dog runs towards Dante and licks his cheek 'Oh, whom I kidding? Still the Foundation cannot officially support this recklessness'.

'So, we're on our own?' asks Sophie.

'Fine, I like it better that, anyway' I answer and narrow my eyes, we may not be paid or have Foundation stuff, but we still got each other, and it's not like Guggenheim is gonna be much help.

Dante just hugs the man and I roll my eyes 'Guggenheim, I hope you'll forgive us' answers Dante.

The rest of the evening we plan the mission, search more information about the titans of the enemy and about our own titans, and a week later, we're ready.

While sitting in the plane, Sophie is doing her nails to relax a little and Lok is looking at a picture, I sight and know I've nothing to lose except for Dante, and of course, the teens are important to me, and I'll cry, but I won't cry long, I will gather myself and live my life further as much as I can. If Dante dies it's all over for me, I will have no chance of family left, I will have no lover and the biggest shock, i will lose somebody else I love.

I stand up and walk to him, I sit next to him and look at the castle far away.

'Zhalia, I've changed some documents, if I die this mission, and you survive, you'll get all my belongings' he tells me, I look at him shocked.

'Dante you've really done that? I can't just... you're crazy! There must be someone else, someone more important to...'.

'I knew you would say that, so I've already done it, i want you to have a home and money to buy your stuff. If you go on with your work for the Foundation, you'll have enough to live' he looks at me and I feel tears run down my cheeks, I stand up and walk back to the teens, before I leave I look at him 'I love you, no matter what happens' with that I walk away. Wipe my tears away and toss the parachutes to the teens.

'We're going to jump soon, get ready' I tell them and grab my own parachute.

When we're ready I jump first down followed by the others, I look at the full moon and it reminds me of the death of my family, the feeling in my stomach can't be worse and I'm scared I will vomit when i touch the ground.

Five minutes later we're standing in the middle of a battle field. There's fire and Dante's fighting Rassimov, Lok, Sophie and myself are fighting the suits. When I use Darksleep to make him go KO I did it because I didn't have another chance, I promised Dante not to use dark spells in front of the teens, because they wouldn't understand about the power and the danger. But this is about my life!

When Dante's falling down I close my eyes and gasp air. I hear Lok invoke Kipperin and no crying of Sophie, when I open my eyes I see him chasing Rassimov.

We take out Ammit Heart eater and follow them to the fight. When we arrive Rassimov is just sucked deeper into the trap, Dante places his coat around his shoulders and I look at the trap.

'Is he really gone?' asks Lok.

'He fell into one of his own traps' answers Dante 'I admit I didn't predict that, nor his last words'.

'Well Rassimov may be out of the picture but the Organization is far from defeated' I walk towards them.

'Yeah' agrees Lok 'But there's still the little matter of the professor'.

'I know, but he may be the only person in the world knowing how to save Metz'.

'I just can't shake the feeling that he send his men to only wear us down' I shiver softly when Cherit brings us the amulet Rassimov dropped before he went... gone.

We discuss the next plan.

'Next step, stopping the professors mind control' tells Dante.

'You got it, Headcage!' I use it on Lok, Dante and then I do myself and Sophie.

'Now, lets see how this ends'.

XxX

After a talk about the professors "Real" intensions Dante is maybe willing to give up the legendary titans.

'Do you believe him Dante?' I ask, because I don't.

'No, Dante' Sophie shakes her head 'You mustn't give him your titans!'.

'Even if there's only a slim chance...' sights Dante. I can feel him, I had the same confusion and not knowing what to do when I had to choose between Klaus and Dante.

'You've lost it!' yells Sophie and aims her hand at him 'Raypulse!'. I react quicker than her and kick her legs away, so she falls down.

'Zhalia! No!' yells Lok.

'Stay out of this Lok, Whatever Dante does, I'm not gonna let Sophie lay one finger on him'.

'As a Casterwill I've got to fight evil, even if it means fighting Dante or You' she stands up looking angry.

'Let's teach Miss prissy a lesson, King Basilisk!' I raise the amulet and the titan appears.

'Icarus! show her the truth!' yells Sophie, calling the flying Greek myth.

'Ladies...' starts Cherit 'Ohh..'.

'Oh please, we've been through this! Gareon!' That little girl has no idea what she's doing, attack her own friends, willing to kill them.

'We're just getting started!' answers Sophie 'Sabriel! Lightcoat!' she makes a shield around her titan so Gareon can't sneak up from behind.

The professor is still trying to convince Dante that he has good meanings, and Dante's still fighting himself.

'Back down Zhalia!' yells Sophie when Sabriel makes Gareon return.

'Never, you're the one attacking your best friends' I answer and store her, she blocks my fist.

'Are you still in the professors pocket?' asks Sophie, with a childish voice. On that moment king basilisk makes Sabriel return in her amulet 'Sabriel! no!' yells Sophie and turns around, that's my chance to attack again i store her in her chest with a hard punch and she gasp air, falling backwards on the ground.

'I don't work for the professor, Sophie you got that? I can't let you hurt Dante, he means more to me than anything else in the world' I feel my face getting softer and see her eyes soften too.

'Dante don't' Sophie says it like she can burst out in tears any moment.

'For Metz' says the professor, I clench my fists, this is not my decision, it's his, I wouldn't give him the amulets, but it's Dante's choice.

'He would never...' start Lok but doesn't end his sentence 'he can't...' Now even the boy looks down, defeated.

'Metz I...' I hear Dante whisper 'I'm leaving it all to you' he gives the professor the amulets and I close my eyes with a sight. the professor laughs loud and evil 'Pleasure doing business with you Mister Vale' with that he disappears. Leaving us with the shit, as Becky would've said.

I don't know why, but she's less on my mind than normal, maybe because I know I have friend again.

'No' Dante sinks through his knees 'I just gave it all up, it's the end' says Dante, I bow my head, I bite on my tongue, I knew I did wrong with defending Dante, but what else could I do? I couldn't let Sophie hurt him, could I? I love him!

'Dante... Dante, Dante get up. Lok lays a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder, who looks a little bit around to Lok. Dante gave up, he gave up, and now he doesn't have the will to go further 'Get up!' yells Lok angry.

I bit on my lower lip and look at him, he lost himself somewhere in guilt, regret and pain. He lost himself in a world without hope.

'Dante, snap out of it, you gotta tell us what to do' I hair my voice shaking, this isn't going well, if I lose myself too, than there won't be anything we can do.

Lok starts a preach about how stupid it was to give him the legendary titans and to trust him. Of course, to see your mentor failing and get from strong to weak, it must be something for him, but i want to slap that boy in the face and tell him that he's not helping making the situation better.

We discuss the situation and about the plan, when we want to run away I stop.

'Wait' I tell them, I remember how bad I felt when I killed Klaus, when I lost my family, Becky, he shouldn't be alone now, I must help him, I know just as good as the teens that we need him now more than ever 'I can't leave Dante, I can't leave him here, he's helpless'. I remember everything Dante did for me, sure I want to save the world, but Dante is my world.

On that moment the ground shakes and two big titans stand up, they're two variations of Metagolum and want to attack us, one lifts his arm and I grab the amulet King Basilisk returned in a while ago 'King Basilisk! Stop them!' I yell. the titan appears and distracts the two stone things.

'Zhalia!' yells Lok.

'Go, I'll hold them off' I answer 'Touchram!' I hit the titan directly and see it doesn't have much effect on him.

TBC

**Haha, though everybody knows what will happen next, cliffhanger! (The chapter became too long so I had to split it up)**


	32. An end with a new begin

Chapter 32

I fight them as long as I can and meanwhile defend Dante, I don't talk to him but I know that the meaning of me staying to fight them and defend him is better than any word. I let King Basilisk attack them but they pull him into two pieces and the titan comes back to me, I grab two new amulets and hold them up 'Gareon! Hoplite!' Maybe less strong titans are the answer to these two big buildings.

'Strange, there should be a seeker controlling these titans, but I don't see anyone' I whisper, searching for any kind of life around me, and except for the titans and Dante, it's only me. But Dante doesn't control these titans, he would never attack us, and I don't remember him using these before. I take a quick look at Dante, he's not in a better statue, he's worse than first! Oh my... will this be the end? I run towards the titans a dark spell burning in my hand, but a stone hand slaps me away and I fly backwards, I hit the ground and land next to Dante, I see his eyes are closed and he looks down, his hair covering most of his face. I crawl to him and push him down on my shot when I notice attacking isn't what will save me. At least I can try to protect us both.

Dante has still closed his eyes, and soon Gareon and Hoplite return to their amulets.

'I just don't have enough power to call anymore titans' I look at Dante, the titans walk towards me, the ground shaking with every step. I pull ante closer to me, my head resting against his, this is it, this is the end.

'I guess this is it' I whisper to Dante, hoping that he can hear me and gather himself together before it's really too late 'Dante...' I say softly, not wanting him to hear my fear and grief, I lay my head against his head once again and smell his smell, the last thing I will smell is at least good, the last thing I will feel is at least good 'i wanted to tell you... when we met, I acted tough but really I was weak' I close my eyes and feel tears crawl down my cheeks 'Until you...' I open my eyes and feel fear fill my body, I straighten my back and gasp air, Dante's gone! He's gone! did he use a spell and leave me for death? I hear the fists of the titans come closer.

'Until I what?' asked the voice I know so well.

'Dante!' My voice is filled with something I don't know, fear? shock? relief? my lower lip thrills softly and I see him standing there, strong again, the man I know, the man I love.

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting'.

'I'll chew you out later' I answer and wipe the tears away.

'Good thing I always carry a spar! Caliban! Metagolum!' the two titans defeat the two other titans and I can breathe again, I slowly stand up and clench my fists when I see a dog gets the titans back 'What's that? A dog?' I make a face 'Don't tell me dogs can be seekers'.

Dante explains it to me and then calls the dog by name, it walks towards Dante and Dante strokes the dog and then hold the name plate.

I tell Dante about the plan but before he does that he pulls me into a hug 'I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for you defending me all the time, and I'm sorry you had to make the wrong decision by defending me'.

'Yes, you have to be sorry' I answer 'We were almost crushed!' I store him against his chest in anger 'I'm sorry I was too weak to defend you' I whisper than and feel a tear slide down my cheek, Dante wipes it away 'So, are you going to tell me what made you so mild?'.

'When you told me you trusted me' I whisper back 'Nobody has ever said that to me before'. Then Dante pulls me from a hug into a kiss, I close my eyes and then break the kiss 'If you only know, that I'm still not done with you' I walk towards the stairs, the two titans had only watched and I feel Dante is sharing thoughts with them both 'We should go, Lok and Sophie could be in real trouble right now' I tell Dante.

While we're making our way towards the battle field, I feel I'm getting more energy.

When we see Lok's about to get crushed Metagolum jumps and pushes Behemoth away.

'Metagolum?' asks Lok surprised 'Dante!' he yells happily when he sees us.

'Lok, I can't undo what I've done, but I'm trying to make up for it, starting right now' the last part he says on an angry tune that even makes me shiver.

Before we know it Overlos is invoked there's a big "Boom!' when it appears and the energy makes me feel dizzy, i see it has the same effect on the boys.

Dante invokes Ariel and I feel I've energy enough to call another titan 'Teach them a lesson, Gar-Ghoul!' I invoke the titan and it fights with Nordrake.

'Zhalia, you were supposed to return Gar-Ghoul save to the Huntik Foundation headquarters, I grin 'Sorry, but you should've known' I answer, saying I am really able to be trust. Plus, did he really think i would let a strong titan as Gar-Ghoul go?

I fight Araknose after I'm the one who is able to fight him with my illusion power and mind control.

Somewhere Dante invokes Archwater and Lok commands Overlos to take the legendary titans to the world of the death. They disappear, with the professor. When they're gone I look at the others.

'We did it' Whispers Lok, we actually did it! We defeated the Organization!' Cheers the blond haired boy.

I smile and nod, when Gar0 Ghoul returns I look at Sophie, she's moving a little and rolling herself on her side 'Did we win?' she asks softly.

I nod 'Yes Sophie, we won'.

'Let's get out of this creepy castle, I don't want to stay here any longer' tells Lok. We nod and get back for Dante's coat, after there're already so many damaged. He lays it around my shoulders and lays his arm around my shoulders, I smile at Lok and Sophie holding each other too, and I know this was what I missed. Victory.

XxX

I wake of someone softly shaking me, when I open my eyes I see Dante, I'm lying on the couch of the airport, Lok and Sophie are yawning and softly mumbling something about late flight.

'We're going, the plane leaves' Dante helps me up and I nod, the coat is still over my shoulder and I'm glad we finally go home, well as far as the plane brings us, the plane should've left six hours ago, it's now noon and it's very likely that we'll have another stop because it seems like we spilled all the good luck on defeating the Organization. I grab my bag pack from the ground but Dante, such a gentleman as always, takes it from me and lays one arm around my shoulders while we're walking towards the gate.

In the plane I lay my head against his shoulder while he strokes my hand 'Try to sleep a little more, you've invoked more titans than I did' he makes his finger run from my forehead down my nose over my lips. I kiss him softly at that point and smile at him.

'You've to sleep too, you've invoked Caliban twice' I smile and hold his hand with mine 'You know, in the next bedroom I see you, I wanna make that sex hair again' I grin and he chuckles softly.

'You shouldn't think about that now, try to sleep, I'll wake you'. I nod and close my eyes, it has been a long day, a long night and who knows what will wait ahead of us.

Before we land Dante wakes me 'We've to make a stop in Salzburg, there's something wrong with the left motor' tells Dante, I nod softly. We went from Prague, to Vienna because of a bird that flew into the motor, then we flew to Linz and on that airport we had to wait six hours, now we're in Salzburg and I know this can take a while. This is the third stop and the fourth late flight, all the flights were late or there would be something else that made us stay on the airport for a while.

I sight 'We really spilled all our good luck' I sight, the plane lands and they tell us we get a room in a hotel nearby because the next plane that leaves to Marco Polo airport won't go until next day noon.

'We'll take another plane, we'll go to the airport near Bellona and from there to Venice' decides Dante, nobody wants to sit around but the next flight to Bellona leaves in four hours, so we're stuck on the airport again. It's now late in the evening when we're sitting on the next plane, the flight will take two hours and then we're in Bellona. The only problem... the plane is little and the whole way I'm trying to keep the muffin I ate at the airport inside my stomach.

When we finally arrive in Bellona, an half hour later than expected we have to wait till nine O'clock in the morning for the next flight to Verona after there's no plane that goes to Marco Polo airport.

So there we go, in the middle of the night to Verona and finally we have some luck, two hours later the flight to Venice leaves.

After we took a taxi to home I can almost scream of happiness.

'Finally, I thought we'd never get in Venice' I sight when we stop in front of the door, we step out of the taxi and walk towards the house. It's five O'clock in the evening and dark outside because of the rainy weather and everybody wants to go to bed.

'I can hardly believe we're home' says Lok with a slight chuckle when Dante's trying to open the door.

'Six late flights, can you believe it?' answers Sophie in agreement.

'Dante hurry up' I sight when he doesn't open the door.

'One sec' answers the man.

When we walk into the house I feel there's someone inside, I look around and when Dante turns on the lights a big applause appears. All people I know and even some I only know by face are standing there, loud clapping and laughing.

'Welcome home! Welcome home!' greets somebody.

And the biggest surprise is Metz standing there, all healthy and all.

'Metz? You're Ok!' is the first thing Dante says. I smile, it makes me happy to see him happy.

'I'm feeling better than ever' answers the brown haired man.

'You came out wonderfully, history may very well remember you as the greatest seekers of your time' answers Le Blanche, Monteheu laughs and walks towards Lok.

'I always knew you had it in ya'.

'Lok was very impressive' agrees Dante 'He truly has become a seeker worthy as his father'.

'That's right' I agree 'Lok was the one who lead our mission against the professor'.

Sophie pulls Lok in the middle of the group and I smile softly, this story has a happy ending at least.

it end with laughing and loads of surprises. We have to tell the story with every detail but Dante and I agree we'll let the whole kissing and crying scene a little less realistic. Because it could be a romantic part in a movie and that's not really my style. But what we do show is that we are a couple and only by soft touches, laughing and making jokes.

When Lok wants to start about the training with Dante's sex hair I kick him against his leg.

'Ouch! Zhalia!' he yells a little angry.

'Some things are not allowed to be heard by other ears Lok' I tell him and his cheeks burn red, of course nobody but Dante, Sophie, Lok and me know about it so only we laugh about the little joke.

'Whatever, hey, Dante, what about tomorrow? The rest of the year we'll go to school, what about our training?'.

'Lets say we'll go further with your training after school and see what kind of missions we get, Zhalia and I will probably have to go on missions sometimes so you two are free, sometimes' answers Dante 'Let's see it as some... personal time' Dante winks at me and I start laughing, I lay a hand before my mouth when everybody stares at us and then Dante starts laughing too.

'I'm glad they understand each other because I don't have a clue about the funny part' Lok looks at us.

'Lets keep it that way' chuckles Dante and then everybody starts laughing.

XxX One week later X China XxX

I look at Dante standing on the wall, looking at the sunset. I walk towards him and take off my sunglasses, he looks at me and I see sparks appear in his eyes.

'The sunset is beautiful'.

'You're even more beautiful' he grins and looks at my Chinese dress, just bought in the town nearby. It's colors are dark blue, silver and gold. My hair has pulled up in a knot and on my lips are red lipstick which I now only want to use to get as fast as possible everywhere on Dante's face. I grin and kiss him, pulling my hair loose.

'You know, such a shame Lok and Sophie had to go to school, they would've loved this' Dante lays an arm around my waist and we walk over the wall.

'I don't think it's a shame, if they were with us, I wouldn't be allowed to do this' I kiss him on the cheek 'Because Lok would've said "Guys, get a room!"' I grin and hear Dante chuckle.

'Yes, that's true, so now I am allowed to do this?' He turns me and hangs me down in his arms, I feel his lips on mine and giggle.

'Do that again in our room tiger, you've red lipstick all over those pretty lips of yours' I grin and Dante feels his lips.

'Whatever, come on, the fireworks will be beautiful tonight, and I wanna watch it from the balcony of our suite'.

THE END (for now)

**Of course, everybody knows I'm going to write the second season too, if somebody would be so sweet to upload the whole second season on YouTube, I can make another story, as long as that won't happen i can't make the sequel, so... is somebody's out there, reading this and kind enough to do that for everybody of us... DO IT! please... XD**

**Oh and... I still have a Bonus chapter for you guys! Only if you want of course... *Walks away over the Chinese wall, whistling* This really is a beautiful sunset.**


	33. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter (Chapter 33)

XxX Iceland X Somewhere in the forest XxX

Cold, the freezing cold. I hate snow, it ruins my boots, plus it's colder than me and that's just something stupid.

I growl and try to stay with their footprints. It's like searching for a shoe after an avalanche. I growl, the blizzard hides every sign of life, everything is white. I walk through the bushes, I don't want to use a location spell again, it makes me tired and now I'm already tired so I can only use it when I really can't find them.

Then I sight, alright, I can't find them. It's an Island! They couldn't have gone far. But why did Dante ask me to come here if he knew I would never find them? Did he see right through me? Does he know about my spy being? I growl, why did I go to this god forsaken frozen Island to help the people I have to kill? If I stayed at home they will die and that's easier for me.

'Alright, one spell' I allow myself and move my hands away from my sides, I feel the cold wind blow through my coat and shiver 'Life sign' I say, I feel strong energy coming from the other side of the forest.

It's night and cold, now I've to walk through a forest with wolfs and bears and who knows what? 'I'm so going to jump of an ice cliff' I sight 'Shadowspeed!' I run fast towards the camp where the energy comes from but in the middle of the forest I'm tired 'Getaway!' I yell and think of the place I want to go. The spell was meant to make the seeker escape but now I use it to teleport. When I appear I hear footsteps and sight when i see Lok, he's running towards me and the next thing I know is I'm rolling through the snow. This boy really knows how to get my patience under zero.

'Don't you have someone of your own age to play with?' I ask furiously.

'Zhalia? What are you doing here?' asks the boy, just as shocked as I was with this warm welcome, well... cold welcome after I'm lying in the snow and already was freezing.

'You mean besides being tackled by pint sized seekers like you? Dante asked me to come!' I yell the last thing in his face and he smiles a little bit embarrassed.

'Oh, here' he gives me a hand and I get up, wiping the snow of my jacket, I feel the cold snow in my neck and throw it on the ground 'Sorry about that, we thought someone was out here, I mean it wouldn't be the first time'.

'Yeah i know' I answer still angry but less furious 'Where's Dante? Just tell him I'm here' I set my hood right and shiver when cold water runs down my back.

'Zhalia!' says a voice from a little farther away, I look at Dante and Sophie walking towards us, Cherit is as always flying 'Glad to see you made it OK'.

'Well you're lucky I'm good with location spells, otherwise I would've turned back a long time ago' I lay my hands on my hips but quickly grab another hand of snow out of my neck.

'Well, it's never too late' Sophie shakes her head.

'Clever' I answer, not wanting to fight again, I won't be able to hold my patience and throw "Acidheart" right at her 'So, let me guess, you haven't found the temple yet' I see a fire when O look over Dante's shoulder and walk towards it.

'Good guess' answers Dante only.

After I told the teens about the guardians of Thor I see Lok and Sophie returning back into the tent for some sleep.

'Zhalia, are you alright? You look cold'.

'Of course I'm cold, it's like twenty degrees under zero. Plus your pupil just gave me a snow bath' I answer, still a little bit pissed.

'Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad you're here, this could be a dangerous mission and...' he stops, seems not to know what he wants to say.

'Yes?' I ask, with a softer voice, since when do I do soft voices? I'm not mild!

'Well you're a very good seeker so this mission will be easier with you around' he decides to say, though I think he wanted to say something else 'We should go to bed too' Dante gives me a hand and helps me up, we walk to the tent and after Dante and Lok agree it wasn't a good idea to let Sophie and me sleep next to each other, I landed between Lok and Dante. While I'm throwing my jacket, shoes and hood on one pile I feel snow in my neck and the little bag around my upper leg, so I remove only the belt and the scarf.

While lying in the sleeping bag that night I listen to Lok's snoring and Sophie's mumbling in her sleep. The only one I don't hear is Dante.

I feel my teeth softly chatter and try to stop it, I hear some movements and soon feel Lok breathing in my face, I look at the sleeping face, the nostrils thrill when he breathes in and a soft snoring sounds, it's not loud or irritating, but peaceful. Though, I turn around with my back at Lok after he breathes right into my face and the boy didn't brush his teeth after dinner.

I see Dante turn himself towards me too and grin when he sees Lok roll against me and I push him back.

'I'm glad you're lying there because else I would've been the one pushing him away' he grins and I give him a face 'Really? Now I know what you've to deal with for the rest of the vacation and longer' I answer and pull my legs up.

'Are you cold?' he asks than.

'Are my lips blue?' I ask, he grins and nods 'Then I am' I nod softly and he gives me a bigger grin, he gets up and lays his coat over the sleeping bag, somehow I feel much warmer now 'Thanks' I say and close my eyes, I open them again when a hand lands on my hip and push Lok further away, really, this boy is so annoying!

XxX

When I wake next morning it's because of soft talking, I hear Sophie tell lok how many times he threw his arms around and I hear Dante only chuckle sometimes.

'Zhalia doesn't complain!' says Lok at loud.

'But I will, you nearly laid on top of me if I didn't push you away, twice, plus, once you turned and you breathed in my face' I say and hear Sophie laugh, Dante too laughs.

'I saw it happen' he tells Lok who's now probably looking at everybody with an angry glare.

'So Zhalia, did you have it cold tonight?' asks Lok then.

'Why are you so interested?' I ask and open my eyes.

'Because you're lying under Dante's coat' answers Sophie with a little jalouse voice.

'Yours wasn't long enough, but don't worry, next time I will lay it over my foot so you jacket won't be excluded' I tell her, which makes her growl, I grin and run with one hand through my hair when I get up.

Lok's face comes closer to mine and he looks at me with narrowed eyes.

'Lok, what are you doing? You're in my personal space' I tell him and give him a look.

'I thought you we wearing make-up, but it's your real face. Sophie looks horrible in the morning' I moves his finger over my cheek and I push him away.

'Freak' I tell him.

'What do you mean, looks horrible in the morning?' asks Sophie then, I grin, put on my boots and coat and walk outside, I yawn and feel the morning sun on my skin.

XxX

After we met Monteheu, entered the temple and got the hammer, it made some things clear to me. One, I hate snow. Two, I'm going to run next time I see a wild titan and Three, never sleep in one tents with Monteheu.

I sight while listening to the loud snoring of the big man. They didn't take a tent with them so that meant charing. At least it was warm in the tent, but after a while I was ready to rip my ears of my head.

I look at Dante who's lying closest to the outside of the tent, I'm lying next to him and after Sophie and I had a fight about selfishness Monteheu laid next to me, with Tersly on the other side, Sophie next to him, and Lok closing the tent on the other side.

I slowly get out of my sleeping bag, carefully step over Dante, open the tent and close it quick behind me, I lay my feet in my boots and walk towards the fire, I look at my jacket hanging close to me and put it on, with a little sight of relief that I left the tent with the bulldozer I make my way towards the forest, I hear footsteps behind me and when I turn I see Dante.

'Can't sleep?' asks Dante.

'Not when there's a wood chipper sleeping next to me shredding a whole forest' I answer and decide to sit down next to the fire.

'Haha, Monteheu is loud when he's awake and even when he's asleep'.

'Yeah, I heard that' I smile softly and look at the _fire, I remember fire, fire on the roof. I hear the screaming in my head and feel the heat of the fire, I see flashes of the blood and Becky's death. I gasp air when I hear a bullet shot and cringe together_.

'Zhalia? Everything alright?' Dante's next to me and holding my hand, I not and shake the shivers off me.

'I'm alright, just a memory' I answer and look at the fire 'Plus, i should be asking you the same question, I know Everfight can heal most wounds but let me take a look at your back' I command.

'Everfight healed me' protests Dante, but i help him off with his jacket and push his shirts and sweaters up, he sights and pulls them out, I look at the scratches on his back, red and looking painful. I grab some snow and put it on his back, I see the red abduct and smile softly.

'You know, you shouldn't try to lie, I'm like a living lie detector' I tell him, he chuckles.

'Yes, I can see that'. I stand up, and give him a little ball of his shirt.

'What are you doing?'.

'I know a spell to get the pain away, it's a healing spell and it can only be used by yourself on others, in this place me on you. So relax and try to ignore the pain, because it will stab for a moment but then it will fade' I tell him not that the wound will grow big on his back again and then disappear but he doesn't have to know if he doesn't see it.

'Pain changer' I call, i hear Dante growl and see the real mound get back, then they disappear slowly and I feel Dante's muscles relax again.

'Wow, I feel better than ever' tells Dante, I smile softly and let my hands lay on his back for a little longer.

'Are you done?' asks Dante softly after a while, I wait with responding till I see the last scratch disappear and my hands leave his back.

'Yes, I'm done' I tell him and see how he pulls the T-shirt over his head. We talk for a while till we're both tired and get back into our beds. When I lay down, my head on the soft cloth, I close my eyes and relax my face. Before I know I fall sleep with the snoring Monteheu in the back ground.

XxX

_Fire, screaming, guns. Spells and titans._

_Pain everywhere._

_'I'm sorry Zhalia but__...__ I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to hide, they get us anyway' Becky looks at me._

_'Please don't do this__!__' I whisper._

_'Becky don't do this' tears crawl down my cheeks 'Becky!' I scream when I hear bullets and screaming._

_'Becky run!' I scream when I see her standing there, the bullets missed her._

_I see the man who's lifting his hand with the gun._

_'NOOOO! I scream when I see blood coming from Becky's body, she sinks through her knees and I scream again._

Then I wake, I wake gasping air and bathing in sweat, My hands are holding the sleeping bag and I feel tears on my cheeks. The others are still in a deep sleep. I'm tired and my body is heavy. But I get out of the tent to cool off and calm down. I make the fire burn again and look at it. the fire from last evening reminded me of her death. But why the nightmares?

I stab with a stick in the fire and sight softly.

'Having nightmares?' asks a voice then, I look up to find Monteheu.

'Why do you care?' I answer, I know I'm being unfair, he's just being nice, he was all the time, he may not be as smart as most people, and he may be a show off, but he's nice anyway 'I'm sorry, i just...' I sight.

'What kind of nightmares do you have?' asks the man then, sitting down next to me.

'Well, I lost a friend when I was a teenager, I was on a party and then there were people with guns and seekers everywhere. We went to the roof, to escape from there. but they waited for us. There was a lot of fighting, screaming, fire and bullets... I wanted to run away from the pain and ran forth, but she... she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to run, they killed her in front of my eyes, she died in my arms... They took her life, while she never did anything wrong, she couldn't hurt a fly, the total opposite of me. We grew up together and she died there in my arms' I stop talking as I look at my hands and the fire.

'I wouldn't be able to sleep for months, if I lost somebody that way, somebody close' answers Monteheu.

'Yes, well, I didn't sleep for a next month, I took drugs to fall asleep at night, but I didn't get addicted, I found a new option to lay my grief in. My job. But I still have the nightmares, and I think they will never leave' I tell him.

'Don't worry, you'll survive them' Monteheu smiles.

'Yes, but when you lose someone so dear, you'll never heal completely' I answer, Monteheu is a big guy, somewhere in his middle-forties and reminding me of a Viking.

'maybe you're right' he agrees, and then looks at me closely 'This is your real face, I thought...'.

'I know, you thought it was make-up. More people seem to think I can't have a smooth skin from nature'.

'That was not what I was going to say, but you're right' he laughs at loud and I roll my eyes with a little smile.

XxX

**Well, then this is it, the Bonus chapter, episode seven and eight. I didn't want to make this chapter long and boring, but after I saw how many people thought I should've written these chapters, well, I kinda thought about this as a Bonus chapter. But I didn't want to write about the mission after there couldn't be much be said or thought that was a little special, so I thought about this and tadaa. This it will be. Well... see you with the second season I guess XD! ****Review ****if you**** want a sequeel!**


End file.
